


霜雪湖上泛轻舟

by RianDing



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 修仙, 女配, 病娇, 穿书
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 80,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RianDing/pseuds/RianDing
Summary: “蔓蔓，我想和你一生一世。”“晚了。”反苏系统测试员丁蔓薇，穿书到一本玛丽苏修仙文中，成为了书里的恶毒女配，而完成反苏任务的标准，是攻略文中一心只想玛丽苏女主的忠犬病娇男配白卿洲。原书中，丁蔓薇就是死在了白卿洲的床上。而测试员丁蔓薇原以为自己是唯一知道剧情走向的人，却没成想，白卿洲竟重生了。所以……要怎么攻略一个知道全部剧情的大魔王啊？！丁蔓薇很急，在线等。
Relationships: 丁蔓薇/白卿洲, 方子丞/沈苏苏
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“蔓蔓，我想和你一生一世。”  


是夜，窗未关，一阵轻风吹动烛火摇曳，床前的帐幔被轻轻吹进床内，柔柔的扫过丁蔓薇光裸的胳膊，又蹭到身上那人满是薄汗的脊背，才缓缓落回去，将粗重的喘息和小猫般的呜咽堵在了床帏之间。  
放在一旁的衣服被帐幔扫到地上，堆叠在一起，淡紫色的纱衣被男子的黑色长袍暧昧的压在底下，几支白梅在漆黑的衣襟上肆意盛开。  
“蔓蔓，别合眼。”  
丁蔓薇睁开眼睛，烛光透过纱幔照进她泛着泪光的眼角，晃得她看不清那人的脸。  
“蔓蔓，看着我。”  
见她无意识的又要转开视线，那人微一皱眉，狠狠一顶，低头咬上了她的肩。  
丁蔓薇轻呼了一声“疼”，随即感到咬在肩膀的力度轻了几分，于是她又趁机低声讨饶，才让那人松开口，转头在被咬破的地方轻轻吻着。  
“蔓蔓，为什么不睁眼看我？是我做的不够好，你还不满意？还是……”  
丁蔓薇被快感冲撞的晕头转向，根本来不及思考那人所说的话，只感觉到一阵温热的鼻息贴近耳边，惹得她发痒的一缩。  
不知是不是她的瑟缩引得那人不满，他手指插进她散落的发丝中，强迫她把脸冲向他，鼻尖顶着鼻尖。  
“因为我不是方子丞吗？”  
方子丞？！  
丁蔓薇猛地睁眼，却只感到两人连接在一起的地方开始发胀发疼，一股热流从头顶向下涌去，一路连带着五脏六腑都疼得发慌。  
身上那人的模样渐渐清晰起来，她看见他眼神冰冷的俯视着她，仿佛已然在看着一具尸体。  
怎么会这样？前一刻他还在温存的发誓要和她一生一世，为何突然……  
腹中绞痛不止，丁蔓薇意识到，眼前这个男人就是自己的劫数。她挥动着胳膊想要推开他，却被他抓住手腕按在床上动弹不得。  
“蔓蔓……”他贴近她耳边，“把你的修为交给我吧，这样我们就一生一世都不会分开了。”  
“不要……”丁蔓薇挣扎的力气越来越小，她扭头一口咬住那人的手腕，想要他知痛而退。可她早已痛得没了力气，这一口咬在那人身上不痛不痒，只换来一声轻蔑的哼声。  
恐惧如同冰冷的浪潮般袭来，攀上她的四肢百骸，逐渐将她吞噬。丁蔓薇瞪大了双眼，盯着那根昏暗的烛火。  
不行，我不想死，我不能死，不要……  
又一阵风从窗户灌进来，吹灭了蜡烛，屋里随之陷入一片黑暗。床幔再次被吹起，床上却只剩下一副枯骨。  
  
“不要！”  
黑暗中，丁蔓薇猛然睁开双眼。梦里的疼痛与恐惧都来得如此真实，以至于苏醒之后仍无法平复。  
屋门被人推开，丁蔓薇强迫自己放缓呼吸，转头看去。  
只见那人端着一支小烛台快步靠近，烛火只能照亮他胸前的范围，丁蔓薇看不清他的脸，却清晰的看见，他胸前的黑衣上纹着几支白梅。  
“怎么了？”  
那人端着烛台来至丁蔓薇床前，她这才趁着烛光看清他的长相。  
剑眉星目，墨发高束，是个极好看的少年。  
也是她梦中那个要命的阎罗。  
“做了个噩梦。吵醒你了？”  
少年上下打量了她一番。少女抱膝坐在床上，平日里梳得端庄整齐的头发有些散落在耳边，还有几根被额前的薄汗沾湿，斜斜的贴在脸侧，虽然和衣而睡，但领口解开了几颗盘口，随着呼吸的起伏似乎敞得更开了些。  
莫名的……  
好欺负。  
“我没睡。”少年移开停留在她领口的视线，“继续睡吧，明天还要赶路。”  
“嗯。”丁蔓薇随口应了一声，目送着少年离开房间，听到房门合上的声音，先前一直憋在胸口的郁气才总算吐了出来。  
丁蔓薇闭着眼睛做了几个深呼吸，强迫自己躺了回去，却发现只要闭上眼睛，就会看到梦中那副枯骨，空洞洞的眼眶直勾勾的死盯着她。  
那是真正的丁蔓薇，或者说，是原书中丁蔓薇本来的结局。  
  
这不是丁蔓薇第一次穿书，作为一名反苏系统测试员，丁蔓薇曾经穿进过无数本书里，去拯救那些被玛丽苏女主所影响的无辜男配女配。  
只不过这次情况特殊。  
这本《大梦成仙》虽然也属于玛丽苏修仙文，但反苏难度极高，只因玛丽苏女主沈苏苏有个病娇忠犬，男配白卿洲。  
他自幼无父无母，靠乞讨流浪勉强度日，虽有修仙的天赋，却因出身低贱，而被看重家世的各大宗门拒之门外，最终沦为邪魔外道。  
按照这个剧情发展，他后期应该成为这本书里的反派boss。  
只可惜，一个人的出现，改变了他的命运。  
那个人自然就是女主沈苏苏。  
其实这两人之间的交集并不算多。沈苏苏在家道中落前，也是有钱有势的大小姐，一次外出采买布料做新衣服时，遇到被人打伤的小乞儿白卿洲，便施舍了两个馒头和一卷裁衣剩下的白布，让他自己包扎。  
这恩情说大不大，可在玛丽苏光环和偏执病娇忠犬性质的双重影响下，年幼的白卿洲自此竟对这个不知姓名的大小姐情根深种，以至于后面十几年的光景，在再无交集的情况下，他愣是靠着执念，找到了她。  
而在这十几年中，沈苏苏家道中落，走上了玛丽苏女主必定死全家的命运之路，幸亏被三大宗门之一的抚仙宗弟子，也就是《大梦成仙》的男主方子丞所救，随后演绎了一段在他们看来感人肺腑，在丁蔓薇看来作得要命的爱情故事。  
至于丁蔓薇，前期也是抚仙宗中万人宠爱的修仙奇才，是同辈之中修为最高的大师姐，也是宗门老祖最为宠爱的徒孙。  
只可惜，作为女配，她也没能逃过爱男主而不得的命运，最终因为恋慕方子丞而处处针对沈苏苏，反而害得自己众叛亲离。而沈苏苏的忠犬白卿洲，更是为她量身定制了一场大戏。  
先前说过，白卿洲因为出身不好无法入正道宗门，于是便学会了一些见不得人的手段来修行，其中之一便是靠吸收正道之人的修为来自我提升。而丁蔓薇，就是他的下一个猎物。  
只不过，彼时的丁蔓薇修为高过他太多，为了保护沈苏苏，同时得到丁蔓薇的修为，白卿洲对她百般讨好勾引，终于得到了丁蔓薇的信任，在两人第一次双修之际，吸干了她的修为与精气。  
可怜原本的丁蔓薇，化为枯骨后都不得入土安息。  
不过好在，白卿洲最终也没得善终，因为对沈苏苏爱而不得，在方子丞陷入危难、沈苏苏哭着向他求救时，他以命换命，保下了奄奄一息的方子丞，自己则身死道消。  
丁蔓薇在看书之时就对这个魔王白卿洲怵得不行，所以根本不打算接这个任务。系统眼见没有测试员愿意接下这个要命的任务，只好主动降低任务难度，只要丁蔓薇让其中一个喜欢沈苏苏的男配改变心意爱上她，就算反苏成功，并且可以得到额外奖励。  
就这样，丁蔓薇不情不愿的穿进了《大梦成仙》这本书里，准备从沈苏苏身边的其他舔狗身上下手。  
只是穿过来之后的她才悲催的发现……  
丁蔓薇的交际圈子简单的可怜，她能在不影响主线剧情的情况下搞到手的男配，只有白卿洲。  
  
“系统，”丁蔓薇在黑暗之中闭上双眼，唤出系统询问道，“给我复盘一下剧情，现在走到哪儿了。”  
“薇姐，”作为头号系统测试员，系统对丁蔓薇总是尊称薇姐，“现在剧情刚开始，沈苏苏家道中落，幸得方子丞搭救，回到抚仙宗，却因没有天赋无法修行，于是方子丞带她去找隐修的老祖求灵药，帮她修行，路上遇到等待已久的白卿洲，于是结伴同行。沈苏苏服下灵药后出现异常反应，方子丞在老祖那里照顾她，你和白卿洲一起去苍岚宗借灵蛛果救沈苏苏。”  
丁蔓薇听着剧情，回忆着自己看书时的细节。  
这一路上要经历的事情，在原书里只是简单带过，但作为故事中的人物却要实打实的经历一遍。  
丁蔓薇盘算着，趁着白卿洲与沈苏苏交集还不多，要赶快刷刷他的好感度。  
“系统，白卿洲的好感度现在是多少？”  
“薇姐……白卿洲对你的好感度，是负的。”  
“……”  
“你忘了，白卿洲是重生的，原书里的丁蔓薇后来对沈苏苏做了什么，他都一清二楚。”  
“！！！！！！！”  
丁蔓薇一拍脑门。  
nnd，她怎么能忘了这么重要的事情！  
《大梦成仙》这本书在完结时，因为病娇男配白卿洲的死，引发了评论区暴动，于是作者补了个番外，说白卿洲重生到了故事开头，也就是说……  
知道剧情的，不止她丁蔓薇一个。  
“系统，现在退出还来得及吗……”  
“薇姐，人生哪有后悔药，开弓哪有回头箭？作为反苏系统最棒棒的测试员，你一定可以搞定大魔王白卿洲的！！加油哦~！我先下线啦，薇姐好好休息！晚安！”  
丁蔓薇：mmp！！！  
所以要怎么攻略一个好感为负还知道全部剧情的大魔王啊？！丁蔓薇很急，在线等。


	2. Chapter 2

去苍岚宗的路对丁蔓薇来说并不算远，只是白卿洲此时修为尚浅，无法腾云驾雾缩地成寸，丁蔓薇只好放慢速度与他同行。  
好在白卿洲担心沈苏苏的安危，赶路这几日一刻也不敢松懈，倒是比丁蔓薇预想的早了两天到达。  
苍岚宗是三大宗门之首，共占了三座灵气充盈的仙峰，宗门长老一脉，在主峰苍岚峰。  
丁蔓薇站在山下，抬眼望向苍岚峰顶，却只见一条还算平整的石阶小路蜿蜒而上，云层于半山腰阻隔了视线，只有几棵松柏从白云之中冒出尖来。  
而云层顶端，是刻着“苍岚宗”三个大字的古褐色松木牌匾。  
若非身负原主这上乘修为，要想登顶恐怕都是难事。  
丁蔓薇回头看了一眼白卿洲煞白的脸色，豆大汗珠顺着脸颊一粒粒砸在地上，一只手紧紧捂着胸口急促喘息，看着着实令人心疼。  
即使如此，白卿洲抬眸，看了看以他的修为根本看不到顶的苍岚峰，又低头看了一眼丁蔓薇。  
“走吧，上山。”说罢从丁蔓薇身边走了过去。  
丁蔓薇看着他的背影，不禁在心里感慨，这人还真是对得起自己的忠犬人设，接着又开始发愁自己的任务该如何进行。  
“薇姐，我觉得你应该多关心一下大魔王，兴许他现在对沈苏苏还没有那么深的感情，容易移情别恋呢？”系统适时发话。  
丁蔓薇撇嘴：“我说我一点儿都不想搭理他，甚至想趁他弱要他命，你信吗？”  
“薇姐，他可是你唯一的返程票啊。”  
“……我知道。”  
“所以嘛，薇姐加油！一定可以攻克难关搞定大魔王的！薇姐是系统里战无不胜攻无不克的最棒棒的测试员鸭！”  
“闭嘴。”  
“好嘞~！”  
系统安安静静的继续在一旁吃瓜看戏，丁蔓薇这才深吸了一口气，追上已经爬了十几个台阶的白卿洲。  
  
这条路并不算陡峭，但此时修为尚浅的白卿洲，却走得异常艰难。  
先前一连赶了几天的路，他始终没有休息好，一边惦记着昏迷不醒的沈苏苏，一边思考着，重生一世，他该如何挽回上一世的败局。  
上一世的很多事情，他都记不清了，但他清楚地记得他最终选择以命换命，救下方子丞，自己身死道消。  
因为是沈苏苏求他，求他救下方子丞。哪怕她知道，这样做会要了他的命。  
而沈苏苏要他这般，不过是因为她不爱他。  
白卿洲想，沈苏苏之所以不爱他，定是因为他修为不正。  
毕竟，方子丞是抚仙宗大弟子，公认的修仙奇才，更出身名门。  
而他，无父无母，遭人欺凌，连正派宗门的山门都入不得。  
就算他后来身负通天修为又如何？他仍是世人眼中的邪魔。  
所以，上一世到最后，沈苏苏哭着跪在他面前，求他救救方子丞时，他答应了。  
活着无法让她爱上，那就死在救她心爱之人的路上，好歹能在她心里占据一块属于他的位置。  
她当他是故人也好，是朋友也罢，他也不敢再奢求更多了。  
可这一世，白卿洲想，既然给他再来一次的机会，他凭什么要将沈苏苏拱手相让，让方子丞与她天荒地老？  
“苏苏，你等我……”  
他会亲手拿到灵蛛果，把它送到苏苏身边，再亲手喂她喝下，守在她床边片刻不离，直到她醒来看到的第一个人，是他白卿洲。  
然后他会把曾经没来得及告诉她的话全都说出来，他要让她知道，是她坐在马车里，掀开窗帘，将馒头和白布递给他的那一日，救了他的命，也勾了他的魂。  
他要让她爱上他，和他一生一世。  
  
丁蔓薇自然不知道白卿洲心中所想，她只是跟在他身后，注视着他的背影，机械般的抬脚，大脑飞速运转，思考如何攻略白卿洲。  
她记得，白卿洲对于沈苏苏偏执成狂的爱，源于那两个馒头和一卷白布。  
但那发生在太久以前，她已经来不及阻止。  
在《大梦成仙》的故事里，她记得，沈苏苏对白卿洲并不好。他只是她众多备胎中的一个，没什么特别。  
馒头和白布，对白卿洲来说，是他活下去的希望和动力，但对沈苏苏来说，只不过是一次无关紧要的施舍。  
也就是说，白卿洲的所有感情，都是一厢情愿，源于他的自我攻略，毫无逻辑的自我攻略。  
而这也正是丁蔓薇发愁的原因，她不知道在白卿洲年少的岁月里，沈苏苏的施舍被他脑补成了多么动人的故事，她更不知道，就算她现在加倍对他好，是否足够让他改变心意。  
但眼下，似乎也没有旁的法子了。  
  
丁蔓薇正想着，就瞥见跟前的身影一晃，向后倒来。  
她赶忙上前一步扶住白卿洲的背，拉着他的手腕帮他站稳。  
“先休息会儿吧，你走不动了。”丁蔓薇拉着他往一旁的石头上靠过去。  
“我没事儿，”白卿洲抬头看着眼前被白云阻断的山路，“不知道还有多远才能登顶，救人要紧，耽搁不得。”  
丁蔓薇顺着他的视线往上看去，苍岚宗的山门仍隐在松柏与层云背后。  
“你修为不够，往上的路只会更难走。”丁蔓薇按住白卿洲的肩膀，稍一用力就让他坐在了石头上，“我去求取灵蛛果，你在这里等着。”  
白卿洲闻言看向丁蔓薇，眼神中带着怀疑与审视。  
虽然重生之后，对上一世的记忆有些模糊，对于丁蔓薇的印象也不算清晰，但白卿洲肯定，她不喜欢苏苏。  
他记得她后来几次三番对苏苏下手，他为了保护苏苏，才使计勾引，最终亲手将她杀死。  
可重生之后的丁蔓薇，却似乎与之前的她不同。  
这几日一路同行，丁蔓薇似乎和他一样，想要快点借到宝物治愈苏苏。  
难道她有什么阴谋？  
白卿洲微微一动肩膀，避开丁蔓薇温热的掌心，想要起身：“不行，你独自上山，万一遇到麻烦……”  
“我应付得了。”丁蔓薇不想再与他浪费时间，抬手将他定在原地，想了想，又一挥衣袖，一层淡紫色结界缓缓地将白卿洲包围起来，“你好生休息，等我回来。”  
说罢，不给白卿洲反驳的机会，丁蔓薇转身便走。  
“薇姐，趁着大魔王发愣，再说点儿小情话，好感度就能变成0了！”  
系统这么一提醒，丁蔓薇刚觉得奇怪，接着又想起来，哦，白卿洲对她的初始好感是负数来着。  
“说什么？”丁蔓薇放慢脚步问系统。  
“……我也不知道，我就提个醒，薇姐加油哦！”  
“……”  
守在结界里的白卿洲知道，自己的修为无法破掉丁蔓薇的结界，于是只好坐下休息，等她回来。  
而丁蔓薇在和系统争执半天后，不情不愿的绕了回来。  
白卿洲见她两手空空，不禁担心：“他们不给？”  
“啊？”丁蔓薇一愣，才反应过来他在问什么，赶忙摇头，“不是，我就是回来，跟你说句话。”  
白卿洲不知道丁蔓薇又想做什么，蹙眉怀疑：“说什么？”  
“你……”  
白卿洲歪头看她。  
“……好好休息，别让我担心。”  
丁蔓薇说完，也没看白卿洲的反应，掉头就跑。  
白卿洲则是把她方才转瞬间的娇羞神色尽收眼底，不禁愣了一瞬。  
丁蔓薇不是眼里只有方子丞一人吗？那么刚才折返回来的关心，又是什么意思？  
别让她担心……她会担心他什么？  
白卿洲突然觉得，他重生之后，似乎有什么变得和上一世不一样了……  
而一口气跑出去几百步的丁蔓薇，此时正在批斗系统。  
“你这个小不正经的出的什么馊主意，还什么娇羞无限，小意柔情……恶恶心心！呸！”  
“薇姐你说叠词，真是恶恶心心。”  
“呸！”


	3. Chapter 3

丁蔓薇一边与系统闲聊，一边快速往苍岚峰顶赶去。  
只是作为三大宗门之首，苍岚峰更是书中的修仙圣地，苍岚宗长老为防止外人扰了宗门之人修行，在主峰设下了结界，修为不够的人，连一半都爬不到。  
而丁蔓薇虽然已是抚仙宗弟子里最优秀的一个，临近山顶时也不免感觉到一股无形的力道，在拖慢她的脚步。  
走到山门前，那股力量几乎达到了顶峰，仿佛有成千上万的修仙之人，合力将她往后退，每走一步，都必须耗尽全身的力气。  
丁蔓薇擦了一把额头上的汗，咬紧牙关，低着头往前又迈了半步，整个身子向前倾着，几乎就要趴到地上。  
“吱——”的一声，山门被人推开，一股带着松柏清香的风从门内徐徐吹来，丁蔓薇瞬间觉得，方才施加在她身上的威压消失了。  
她赶忙伸手撑地，站直了身子，只见一个青衣公子向她走来，询问道：“姑娘前来苍岚宗，可是有事？”  
丁蔓薇点头：“抚仙宗丁蔓薇，前来求取灵蛛果。”  
青衣公子挑眉：“灵蛛果？”  
“正是。”  
“这……恐怕不太好办。”  
“却是为何？”  
青衣公子颔首思忖片刻，对丁蔓薇微微一笑，抬手指向山门：“丁姑娘先随我来，个中缘由，长老们会解释。”  
“多谢。敢问公子姓名？”  
“苍岚宗弟子，顾钊。”  
丁蔓薇一愣，对这个名字却是十分陌生。不过转念一想，这段求药的过程在原文中本就属于支线剧情，目的只是为了支开男配女配，好让男女主在养伤过程中增进感情，所以着墨不多，倒也正常。  
不过知道这位帅哥不是沈苏苏的备胎之一，丁蔓薇就开心多了。  
  
苍岚宗大殿中，几位长老早已等候丁蔓薇多时。  
自他们上山起，长老们便已有所感知，由于多年来结界的威压不降反升，能上得山来的人已是寥寥无几。  
就在丁蔓薇艰难爬山之际，这几个老头子正聚在一起，赌她能不能爬到山门前最后一个石阶上。  
“师父，长老。”顾钊率先进殿，将丁蔓薇前来的目的说与众人知晓。  
“灵蛛果？”长老面面相觑，不禁面露难色。  
还是苍岚宗主对顾钊吩咐道：“好歹是抚仙宗的弟子，怎能让人在门外等着？先请丁姑娘进来。”  
“是，师父。”  
顾钊将丁蔓薇请进殿中后，便退到了门外候着。  
丁蔓薇面对几位大能，迅速阐明来意，却只得到一阵沉默。  
许久，苍岚宗主开口：“丁姑娘，要这灵蛛果，做什么？”  
“救命。”  
宗主与众位长老不禁心下一沉。  
这灵蛛果神奇至极，功用极多。一能斩妖，二能使人修为大涨，三能使凡人死而复生，四能疏解修仙之人灵气乱流。  
前三点，尚有其他宝贝代替，可最后一点……却无可替代。  
“救谁？”  
“……”丁蔓薇一顿，沉声道，“朋友。”  
“何恙？”  
“错服灵药，灵气乱流，昏迷不醒。”  
宗主与其他几位长老对视一眼，冲丁蔓薇说道：“请丁姑娘殿外稍后。”  
丁蔓薇看了几人一眼，还是点点头退了出去。  
站在门外的顾钊迎了上来：“如何？”  
丁蔓薇摇头：“不知道。”  
过了许久，丁蔓薇才被再次叫了进去。  
“丁姑娘，实不相瞒，灵蛛果是我苍岚宗的圣物，但人命大过天，本宗自不会吝啬。只是……”  
丁蔓薇心中“咯噔”一声：“只是什么？”  
“本宗内唯一的灵蛛果，早已失窃，尚未追回。”  
“什么？！”这不是原书的情节！  
丁蔓薇大惊，忙想唤出系统，却被宗主打断。  
“不过……”  
听见还有其他可能，丁蔓薇慌乱的心也镇定下来，忙追问道：“宗主可是有其他办法，疏解灵气？”  
宗主面露难色，随之摇头：“其他办法倒是没有，不过……三日后，同凤台传承就会开启，灵蛛果的根就在里面。如果这位朋友对丁姑娘十分重要，也许可以冒险一试。”  
宗主说话的同时，丁蔓薇悄悄唤出系统，询问：“你听到没有？怎么会有新剧情？同凤台是什么？”  
“薇姐，我也不知道啊……”  
“为什么会和原书有这么大出入？”  
系统苦脸：“也许大概可能八成没准儿……是穿进了白卿洲重生之后的剧情。”  
白卿洲在原书番外中重生到故事开头，如果他带着前一世，也就是原书剧情的记忆，那么很可能会做出和原书中不同的行为，引发蝴蝶效应……  
丁蔓薇瞬间觉得整个人都不好了。  
宗主见丁蔓薇发愣，解释道：“同凤台是我宗门大能飞升之地，飞升前会留下些许传承，每隔一段时间，传承上空结界减弱，外人便能进入。灵蛛果树就在传承之中，只不过，传承内危险重重，丁姑娘得多加小心。”  
  
离开苍岚宗大殿，顾钊一直将丁蔓薇送到半山腰，这才转身回返。  
距离白卿洲所在的地方没有多远，丁蔓薇却慢下了脚步。  
这一路上，她都在纠结，该不该把这件事告诉白卿洲。  
她知道，一旦说明灵蛛果被盗，只有进入同凤台内的传承才有可能拿到灵蛛果，白卿洲一定不会犹豫。  
但凭他的修为，进去不到一刻就会命丧当场。  
按照苍岚宗主后来对她描述的传承内部的危险程度看，即使是修为在同辈人中数一数二的她，也没有把握能活着走出同凤台。  
可她又不能不告诉他。  
先不说没能完成此次出行的任务，又给不出一个合理的解释，他绝不会善罢甘休，就算她找个借口骗过他，以后大概也再难让他对自己有什么好感。  
说是死，不说也是死。  
丁蔓薇突然觉得，自己仿佛进入了一个死局。  
而唯一可能破局的机会，就是进入同凤台。  
  
白卿洲在丁蔓薇布下的结界中等了半天，才终于等到她回来。  
“如何？”丁蔓薇一收起结界，他便向她快步走去，一边问着，一边探头朝她手中看去，却什么都没找到。  
丁蔓薇看着白卿洲的眼睛，那双眼里满是焦急的红血丝。  
她轻轻摇头：“灵蛛果被人偷了，要想摘，还得等三天。”  
“去哪里摘？”  
什么灵蛛果被偷，他毫不在意。他只在乎能不能拿到果子，救苏苏性命。  
“同凤台。”  
“在哪里？”  
“苍岚峰南，二十里。”  
“好，现在就出发。”  
“白卿洲……”丁蔓薇叫住他。  
白卿洲回头，眼神冰冷，似乎在怪她耽误时间。  
丁蔓薇无力地闭上眼睛叹了口气：“同凤台，危机重重，即使修为在我之上的人，进去一趟也是九死一生。”  
怕白卿洲无法体会其中危险，丁蔓薇补充道：“就算三大宗门的长老前去，活下来的机会也不到一半，修为也得去掉七八成。”  
“我们，毫无胜算。”  
说罢，丁蔓薇再次长叹一声，抬眼看向白卿洲，问道：“即使这样，你还是要去？”  
白卿洲眨了眨眼睛，深吸一口气，像是在说服自己般，回了一句：“是。”转身往山下走去，“你不必同我一起去。”  
“为什么？”  
“我要救苏苏，而你不喜欢她。”白卿洲原本打算这样回她，可话到嘴边，又觉得其中的厌恶太过明显，于是改成了，“太危险。”  
丁蔓薇听着他这违心的话，看着他下山的背影，低低叹气：“系统，我现在把他推下山摔死，还来得及么？”  
“薇姐，来不及了。但是我觉得你可以顺势再说几句小情话，也许好感度会上升哦！”  
“……你再敢说什么小意柔情娇羞无限试试。”  
“薇姐，我知道错了，再也不敢恶恶心心了。”  
“……闭嘴。”  
“得嘞~！”  
站在原地，丁蔓薇又做了好几个深呼吸，然后把心一横，追白卿洲去了。  
她想，反正完不成任务也是死，也许去了，还能有些收获呢。虽然她一向不喜欢赌命，但是被逼到这一步了，害怕也没用了。  
听见丁蔓薇的脚步声，白卿洲站定脚步，回头等她：“你这是……？”  
“跟你一起去。”  
丁蔓薇说着话，也没看他，自顾自从他身边走了过去。  
这下轮到白卿洲倍感意外。他知道丁蔓薇不喜欢沈苏苏，能前来求药，已经是看在方子丞的面子上，可是为沈苏苏送命？  
白卿洲越发觉得，这似乎不是自己印象中的丁蔓薇。  
他忍不住看着丁蔓薇问了句：“为什么？”  
丁蔓薇脚步一定，没有回头，只说了句：“不想让你一个人送死。”  
白卿洲看不到她的表情，自然也不知道，她正因为这句违心的深情情话恶心不已。  
他走到她背后几步的距离，盯着她许久，眼前净是她上一世对沈苏苏的种种捉弄与针对，好像到了这一世，却突然良心发现般想要忏悔和补救。  
于是他故意恶意的问她：“不怕下地狱么？”  
丁蔓薇耸肩：“反正有你陪着。”说罢继续往山下走去。  
白卿洲皱了皱眉头，最后什么也没说，跟在她身后下了山。  
那时的他心里充满恶意的想着，好啊，等我下地狱的时候，一定带上你一起，绝不让你留在人间伤害苏苏。  
即使重生一世，此时的他也不会知道，将来的他会多么痛恨自己这一刻的想法。


	4. Chapter 4

来至苍岚峰山脚下，结界与威压对法术的影响已经微乎其微。丁蔓薇掐了个决，衣袖往空中轻轻一挥，一阵淡紫色灵光闪过，白卿洲遮住眼睛，却听见了方子丞的声音。  
“师姐，可是取到灵蛛果了？”  
白卿洲放下手，只见一面水雾明镜浮于空中，镜中是守在沈苏苏身边的方子丞。  
丁蔓薇叹气：“苍岚宗的灵蛛果被盗，要摘到灵蛛果，只有进入同凤台内的传承遗迹。我们二人会尽快赶到那儿去，你帮我向老祖借一件宝物，三天内送到同凤台。”  
“同凤台？”方子丞蹙眉想了片刻，“可是苍岚宗人的飞升之处？师姐，那里太过凶险，你……”  
丁蔓薇微微挑眉，想听听看，她这位好师弟会不会说出“你别去了”之类的话。  
“你多加小心。”  
呵，男人。  
丁蔓薇心中痛骂，玛丽苏女主的命是命，你师姐我的命就不是命了吗？！  
“自然。”丁蔓薇不欲与他多说废话，“去向老祖求一瓶吊命的仙丹，说我若有命回去，定用十倍的宝物还他。”  
“你得有命回来。”老顽童的声音突然响起，方子丞立刻起身，恭敬的行了个大礼。  
“行了，别整那些虚的，”老祖来到水雾明镜前，“丫头，同凤台可不是说去就去的，里面有无数凶兽守着传承，土地和草木都能吃人，修仙之人进去，法术也会大打折扣，你要是进去……”  
“老祖放心，我……”  
“可得多带点儿宝贝出来，要不亏得慌。”  
“……”丁蔓薇无奈抿唇，一旁抱着胳膊看戏的白卿洲，低低的哼笑了一声。  
“知道了。一瓶仙丹，让方子丞送来。”  
“要仙丹可以，我要的宝贝你也得带回来，咱爷俩一物换一物，谁也别坑谁。”  
“放心，我什么时候坑过你？”  
“可是万一你回不来那我不是亏了？”  
“你对自己的仙丹能不能有点儿信心。”  
“嘿？丫头……”  
“老祖，炼丹也得花个一天半天，耽误不得，尽快吧。”  
“你……”  
“恭送老祖！”  
老祖看着丁蔓薇弯腰行礼，张了张嘴，气哼哼的甩甩袖子就走。  
“老祖，师姐不是有意不敬……”方子丞忙在后面赔罪，被丁蔓薇喊了回来。  
“行了，老祖炼丹去了，别打扰他。等仙丹炼好，你用最快的速度送来，同凤台传承三天后开启，再过三天就会关闭，找灵蛛果也需要时间，我们没有时间等。”  
“好，师姐，万事小心。”  
“嗯，知道了。”  
丁蔓薇挥手将水雾明镜收了起来，回头就看见白卿洲抱臂而立，饶有兴趣的打量着她的脸。  
“走吧，继续赶路。”  
丁蔓薇没有问白卿洲在看什么，虽然她一直知道，那人的目光始终定在她脸上，未曾移开片刻。  
而被落在后面的白卿洲则在回想，方才与方子丞联络时，丁蔓薇看他的眼神，竟没有半分情爱，却有些……慈爱，以及一时的嫌弃？  
上一世，她不是喜欢方子丞喜欢得紧吗？白卿洲记得，丁蔓薇喜欢上一个人的时候，那眼睛里的光是遮都遮不住的。  
奇怪，他为何会记得这个……？  
似乎上一世到后来，有个人看他的眼睛里，也有一样的光。  
想是不悦的，白卿洲摇摇头驱散模糊的记忆，继续赶路。  
走在前面的丁蔓薇虽然不知白卿洲的想法，但也多多少少猜到几分。她方才是故意在白卿洲面前与方子丞联系，好让他看到她对方子丞的态度。  
她想，白卿洲定是认为，她丁蔓薇爱惨了方子丞，可她一旦表现出对方子丞并无男女之情，白卿洲自然会对自己的记忆产生怀疑。  
先让他的想法动摇，她再找机会透露出对方子丞只是同门之情，才能让病娇相信。  
说来也是好笑，她明明是来攻略白卿洲，要让他爱上她的，可这样的互相算计揣测，真的能让他改变心意么？  
  
各怀心事的两人一路无话，丁蔓薇只好欣赏欣赏这一路上的风光。  
苍岚峰地势险要，风景奇秀，往南二十里净是郁郁葱葱的松柏林，空气仿佛被松针冷香浸酿过一般清透纯粹。  
又走出去半天，原本被苍岚峰上的威压搞得十分狼狈的白卿洲，此时也恢复了精神。  
丁蔓薇在他身边走着，也不超过他，却也始终保持着同样的速度，时不时侧过头去瞅他一眼。  
白卿洲一直沉默的走着路，但不代表他没有注意到丁蔓薇的反常举动。  
终于，在丁蔓薇第十八次侧目看他的时候，白卿洲开口了：“你有话要说。”  
“没，”丁蔓薇立马摆正脑袋直视前方，“没有。”  
“你看了我十八次。若不是有话要对我说，难不成……”白卿洲也瞥她一眼，“还能是看上我了？”  
丁蔓薇把头转向另一边，不让白卿洲看见自己的表情，然后嫌弃极了的皱了皱眉：“确实有个问题。”  
“问吧。”  
“你为什么要救沈苏苏？”  
终于，白卿洲想，该来的问题终于来了。  
他这一重生，就发现距离前世遇见沈苏苏的日子不远了。  
当时沈苏苏正和方子丞、丁蔓薇一道前往抚仙宗老祖隐修之处求灵药，为表诚意，两人不得使用法术，不论遇到何事，都只能以肉体凡胎硬扛。  
这也使得方子丞保护沈苏苏的能力大减，在一次慌乱之中，让沈苏苏掉下了悬崖。  
不过按照玛丽苏小说的套路，主角坠崖必不会死，且必有后福。  
对沈苏苏来说，这后福虽然不是功法秘籍或绝世神仙，但一个对她唯命是从的忠犬备胎，倒也算不错了。  
重生后的白卿洲，那时已经在悬崖之下等候多时，顺利救下沈苏苏后，又在她的介绍下，加入了这只临时组成的求药小队。  
那之后，他一直在有意无意的制造与沈苏苏独处的机会，还有那藏不住的，对方子丞若有似无的敌意。  
上一世，丁蔓薇眼里只有方子丞，因此并未注意到这些细节，可这一世的丁蔓薇与上一世大有不同，白卿洲想，也许她注意到了什么，也说不定。  
果然，他对沈苏苏的好感，终是引起了丁蔓薇的怀疑。  
不过，白卿洲并不打算将真相和盘托出，毕竟，这世上除了沈苏苏，他谁都不信，这其中自然也包括丁蔓薇。不到万不得已，他不准备让其他人知道，自己和苏苏的过去。  
“苏苏心地善良，命不该绝。”  
“心地善良的人那么多，每个你都倾命相救？”  
“几日前我救过她一次，救人救到底。”  
“这次与那时不同，这是要命的。”  
“是生是死，还不一定。”  
“这些理由说服不了我。”丁蔓薇停下来盯着白卿洲。  
白卿洲没收住脚，往前多走了两步，也停了下来，回头看她：“你究竟想说什么？”  
“三天后要进同凤台，我不希望关键时刻，站在我身边的，是我无法全心全意信任的人。”丁蔓薇朝着白卿洲走过去，双目微眯，“白卿洲，你为何如此在意沈苏苏，甚至不惜为她搭上性命。”  
丁蔓薇自然知道白卿洲的忠犬属性，只是她不懂，沈苏苏究竟做了什么，才能让他心甘情愿如此付出。  
更重要的是，她想知道，他会不会对她说实话。  
根据系统显示，白卿洲对她的好感度已经回升到0以上，虽然不多，但至少说明，他对沈苏苏的感情是可动摇的。  
如果他愿意说实话……  
她以后，也许可以少些算计，真心真意的对他好。  
丁蔓薇靠得太近了，白卿洲想着，身子向后退开半步的距离，不答反问：“你又为何救她？进同凤台，对你来说也是危险重重。”  
丁蔓薇料到他不会轻易坦白，也早已想好了对策：“我与沈苏苏确实没什么交情，更不值得为她送命。只是我师弟心悦于她，又相信我能将灵蛛果带回去，为他心爱之人续命，我自然不能辜负了他的信任。”  
“就这样？”  
“我与师弟师出同门，情同手足，他所托付之事，断不会辜负。”丁蔓薇说着，瞥了白卿洲一眼，叹了口气，“你若实在不便说清对沈苏苏如此上心的理由，我也不会强求。我只问你，今后几日内，若遇到危险，我可否信你？”  
顿了一瞬，又见她神情严肃，白卿洲收起戏谑之心，点点头：“当然。”  
  
炼丹房内，方子丞找到老祖，语气担忧：“老祖，以师姐的修为，进入同凤台，焉能活命？您为何……”  
老祖手中扇子一顿，复又自顾自的扇了起来：“你可知，为何一众徒孙之中，我最宠爱你师姐？”  
“师姐天资聪颖，修行之才当世罕见。”  
老祖笑着摇头，却不解释，只道：“过两炷香的时间，你再来吧，到时，仙丹就该炼好了。”  
方子丞仍不解老祖之意，正待再问，却见老祖闭上了眼，他只得作罢，道了声：“是，老祖。”后退离去。


	5. Chapter 5

丁蔓薇得到回答，却似乎仍不放心的多看了白卿洲几眼，这才回过头去，自顾自的往前走。  
白卿洲追上去，与她同行。  
“同样的问题，”白卿洲走出几步，似乎有些不甘心的反问回丁蔓薇，“倘若真有危险，我能信你么？”  
丁蔓薇转头看他，看了半天，似乎想透过他看到别的什么，又好像不敢相信他会问出这样的问题。  
白卿洲不知道她在盯着他的那段时间里想了些什么，他只感觉到丁蔓薇移开视线后轻轻叹了口气，说了声：“我不会让你死在我前面的。”  
丁蔓薇的回答搞得白卿洲心中甚是疑惑。  
他不知道丁蔓薇这一世为何会变得与上一世截然不同，对待他的态度更是判若两人，尤其是这时不时冒出来的一两句状若关怀的话……  
白卿洲不禁怀疑，难道她也如他一般，重生了不成？  
不对，如果她也重生了，按她的性格，定会在他的修为完全无法与她匹敌时，杀了他，报上一世的仇。  
可若没有重生，那这些变化，又是如何发生的？  
白卿洲百思不解。  
不过，丁蔓薇方才那句“不会让你死在我前面”，却莫名在他心中一遍遍回放，胸口暖暖的发胀。  
白卿洲忍不住抬手抚上心脏的位置，攥紧了衣服，将那份意外的悸动压了下去。  
可惜丁蔓薇不知道正陷入自我攻略中的白卿洲的想法，否则她一定会忍不住笑出声来，毕竟她刚才之所以要说那句莫名其妙的话，一半是因为他是她回家的唯一机会，另一半，则是套路。  
突然的关心，模糊的示好，大概率会让多疑的病娇陷入疑惑，从而引发一系列自我脑补。  
加上先前她故意在白卿洲面前表现出对方子丞略显冷淡的态度，丁蔓薇暗中偷笑，你白卿洲不是喜欢自我攻略吗？那就给你这个机会。  
“薇姐，白卿洲好感度微升，快到10了。”果然，系统适时的提醒，验证了丁蔓薇的设想。  
反苏系统的好感度并非准确值，毕竟人对人的好感不可能以数字衡量，只是为了让测试员掌握攻略对象对自己的好感大概有多少，而将其量化，以便测试员继续执行任务。  
而0到10的好感度，大概也就是……同学帮你捡笔之后，你对他的好感度。  
虽然进步不大，但至少从负数变两位数了，丁蔓薇微微勾起了唇角，挺了挺胸，深深吸进一口松柏清香，心情大好。  
  
又走出几里地，天色渐暗，丁蔓薇瞅了一眼白卿洲，心想，按他此时的修为，大概还做不到水米不进，于是便主动提出，到路边不远处的小店休整一晚。  
一旁的白卿洲皱了眉头。  
以丁蔓薇的修为，早就不需要进食休息。几日前，两人花了几天时间赶到苍岚宗，一路上也只休息了一次，他当时就觉得奇怪，如今再提，他便忍不住想，是受他修为不够所累。  
而他这辈子最恨的，就是因为修为低而被人看不起。即使是为了他好，他依然觉得厌恶。  
“用不着。”白卿洲闷声说出三个字，没有跟丁蔓薇往店那边走。  
丁蔓薇一愣，没听明白白卿洲这话的意思，转念想了半天，才意识到，他似乎是以为，自己觉得他修为不够需要休息，才提出进店休整，是看不起他的修为。  
完了完了，丁蔓薇当时就是一慌。  
病娇的逻辑和正常人不一样，更何况修为一直是白卿洲的逆鳞。  
不行，丁蔓薇，你不能慌，你是最棒棒的测试员，这点儿小麻烦难不倒你！  
丁蔓薇深吸一口气，转过身来，故作轻松的对白卿洲笑了笑：“我想吃饭。”  
说完，见白卿洲没动，丁蔓薇走上去牵住他的衣袖，不顾白卿洲微微反抗想要抽出袖子的动作，拉着他进店：“再说同凤台传承还没开，着急赶路也没用。”全然没有注意到，店外几张桌子旁，有几人看向他们的视线，颇有些古怪。  
进了店，丁蔓薇招呼了一声小二上菜，把白卿洲拽到一张板凳前，按着他的肩让他坐好，自己才在他旁边坐下。  
小二本在门外倒酒，听见丁蔓薇喊便追了进来，赔笑道：“客官，咱这店小，东西不多，刚被外面几位爷包了，您看……”  
丁蔓薇往门外瞅了一眼，只见外面几个人穿着统一，头戴草帽，其中一人触到她的目光，便迅速低下了头。  
不对劲。  
那几个人中，有一人明显与其他人不同，整个人趴在桌上，病恹恹的，但却坐在主位。最重要的是，那人身上有灵气外泄，混乱不堪。  
丁蔓薇眨了眨眼，不打算惹麻烦，便回过头来对小二说：“小二哥，我们也赶了一天的路，粒米未进。你看，能不能跟后厨打个商量，想想办法。”说着掏出些碎银递给了他。  
原主丁蔓薇虽是修仙之人，本不应多与尘世来往，但此次下山，带着个凡人沈苏苏，她便多少带了些碎银。  
“这个……”小二挠头，看起来有些为难，但又舍不得手心里沉甸甸的银子，想了一会儿，给两人倒上两碗水，道，“行吧，客官，您稍等会儿。”  
“好，多谢。”  
丁蔓薇见小二将碎银装进兜里跑进后厨，不禁在心中感慨，原主虽然身在抚仙宗的仙山，远离凡尘俗世，但也不是对人间事一无所知，可见算是个心细聪明的，只可惜……是个女配。  
不多时，店小二便端了一小盘青菜和两个馒头走了出来，送到丁蔓薇和白卿洲桌上：“客官，真对不住，后厨就剩这点儿东西了。”  
“小二！过来！”门外有人突然大喝一声，吓得小二手一哆嗦，一个馒头咕噜噜滚到了地上，沾了灰。  
“这……”小二看着躺在地上的馒头，慌忙捡了起来，找了块干净的布擦了一擦，但外皮还是沾着点灰泥擦不掉。  
丁蔓薇冲他一笑：“没事儿，外面儿叫你呢，过去吧。多谢了。”  
“行……那客官您慢慢吃，有事儿喊我。”小二说完，麻溜的跑出了店门。  
丁蔓薇顺着小二的背影看去，只见先前盯着她的那个人，此时仍在看着她，对上她的视线，那人没有再躲，反而冲她点了点头。  
丁蔓薇不知那人身份，只礼貌的也冲他点了下头，不欲搭理，转过头来，才注意到白卿洲正盯着桌上那块沾灰的馒头出神。  
  
很多年前，白卿洲还是个年幼无知的小乞儿。那天晚上，又遭喝多了的贵公子殴打嘲讽，浑身伤痛的躺在路边，被雨淋了一夜，第二天又被太阳暴晒了整个上午。  
他嘴唇干裂，连睁开眼睛的力气都没有。  
我就要死了吧，小小的白卿洲蜷缩着身子想。  
他闭上眼睛，安静的等死。  
马车声由远及近，停在了他跟前。高大的车身遮住了太阳，投下一片清凉的阴影，将瘦小的他笼罩起来。  
“翠翠，拿个馒头给我。”马车内有小姑娘在说话。  
“是，小姐。”  
白卿洲费尽力气抬起眼皮，只见粉色的车帘被一双小手掀起，抓着一个大白馒头，递到他眼前。  
她的手太小了，连一只馒头都抓不稳。  
白卿洲看看她，又看看她手中的馒头，没有接。  
“不够吗？”小姑娘真诚的大眼睛对上白卿洲布满血丝的眼睛，又拿了一只馒头递给他。  
只是她的小手抓不住第二只馒头，眼睁睁看着它咕噜噜的滚到地上，沾了灰。  
“小姐……”车厢内有人拽了拽小姑娘的胳膊，小姑娘身子往后一退。  
白卿洲赶紧起来，抓住了她的小手，把手心里的馒头拿了过来。  
这一伸手，小姑娘才发现他一身的伤。  
“你等一下，”小姑娘说着放下车帘，过了一会儿，丢出了一卷白布，“包一包伤口吧。”  
说罢，车夫驾车离去。  
白卿洲捧着馒头和白布，愣愣的看着马车离去的方向，只听到车里传来一阵嫌弃的：“小姐，你看他那黑手印，把你袖子都蹭脏了。”  
“翠翠……”  
直到马车消失在视线里，白卿洲才回过神来，低头瞧见地上那个沾了灰的馒头。  
他把干净的那只藏进了怀里，手脚并用的爬过去，捡起了沾灰的那只，擦了擦，送进了嘴里。  
那是他四天以来吃的第一口饭，真香啊……  
  
白卿洲鬼使神差的拿起了桌上那只脏馒头，就要傻傻的往嘴里送。  
“嗖”一下子，手心一空，送到嘴边的馒头不见了。  
像是有什么无比珍贵的东西被人抢走一般，白卿洲心中怒气陡燃，转头向抢他馒头那人看去，却见丁蔓薇利落的将盘子里那只干净的馒头塞回了他的手里。  
白卿洲不禁一愣。  
“你做什么？”  
“这个脏了，吃了会肚子疼的。”丁蔓薇说着，也不看他，慢悠悠的把沾灰的馒头皮剥下丢在桌上，“喏，你手里那是干净的。”  
白卿洲看着手中干干净净的白馒头，半晌才声音低哑的问：“那你吃什么？”  
“我手里这个啊。”丁蔓薇说完，已经把馒头皮剥了个干净，剩下凹凸不平的松软的一块面疙瘩，她用手掰着，一小块一小块的吃了起来。  
白卿洲看着她，过了一会儿，也拿起馒头啃了起来。  
他是真的饿了。重生之前，他的修为早已登峰造极，不需要吃东西，但现在他这副身体却仍离不开水米，之前之所以强撑，只是为了快点拿到灵蛛果救苏苏。  
现在香喷喷的馒头摆在眼前，白卿洲才发觉自己早就饿坏了。  
风卷残云般消灭了一个馒头，白卿洲仍没觉得饱。  
“呐，”丁蔓薇纤长的手伸到他眼前，手心躺着半个馒头，“干净的。”  
白卿洲这才发现，她手里那块馒头几乎还未动过。  
“你不是想吃饭么？干嘛还分给我？”白卿洲没有接。  
丁蔓薇霸道的把馒头往他手里一塞，自己掰下一小块馒头放进嘴里，边嚼边说：“我就是嘴馋而已，吃一点儿就行。”  
见他没动，丁蔓薇撇撇嘴：“在抚仙宗，没人陪我吃饭，一个人吃又不香。给个面子，陪我一起？”  
白卿洲又迟疑片刻，才和她一样慢悠悠的掰下一块馒头吃了起来。  
半块馒头，两个人吃了很久，直到外面天都完全黑了下来，丁蔓薇才把酒柜前打盹的小二叫来收拾。  
走出小店时，外面那波人早已离开，丁蔓薇看了看恢复了些精神的白卿洲，又上了路。  
晚上的山林静得诡秘，丁蔓薇警惕着四周，没有留意旁边沉思的白卿洲，直到他突然开口，莫名其妙对她道了一声：“多谢。”  
丁蔓薇一愣：“谢什么？”  
“半个馒头。”  
丁蔓薇笑了一声，放弃跟上病娇脑回路的想法，摇摇头：“这有什么好谢的。”  
“方才你只有一个馒头，仍分予我半个，”白卿洲顿了一顿，“若你今日还有一整篮呢？”  
“那也最多再给你一个。”  
“为何？”  
丁蔓薇瞥了一眼白卿洲，知道他是想起了幼时沈苏苏的一饭之恩，道：“再多你也吃不了，剩下那些，留着以后每日再分你两个。”  
白卿洲扭过头去，正好看见丁蔓薇嘴边的微笑。他目不转睛的看了几眼，也微微笑了一笑。  
“薇姐，白卿洲好感超过15了。”


	6. Chapter 6

丁蔓薇听见系统提示，心中暗喜的同时，往白卿洲那边瞅了瞅，看见他脸上原本也带着笑意，却在感知到她目光的一瞬间故作严肃的收了起来。  
你傲娇个什么劲儿啊？  
丁蔓薇默默吐槽，却也顿觉攻略这个病娇的难度，似乎也没有她一开始想象的那么大，心情不由得好了很多。  
连带着这一路的松柏林，都格外的赏心悦目。  
走出大约二里地，周围的松柏明显长得更密了些。正值深夜，林子里连虫鸣声都没有。  
一片厚重的乌云缓慢的飘了过来，遮住了本就微弱的月光。  
林中一片漆黑。  
丁蔓薇突然感觉周身一寒，激得她猛地一颤，一把拉住白卿洲的胳膊，站定下来。  
“别动，前面有问题。”  
其实在丁蔓薇拉着他停下来的那一刻，白卿洲也感知到了危险。  
若是上一世，身负惊世修为的他自然不会将任何危险放在眼里，更何况他从来没有什么好失去的，天大的险境，也不过就是一死。  
但他如今修为太浅，浅到甚至无法准确探知前方究竟有什么。  
而未知的恐惧如有实质，从黑暗深处向他蔓延，冰冷粘稠将他重重包裹。  
白卿洲感到了害怕，久违的害怕。  
这一世才刚刚开始，他还有苏苏要救。他有了不想失去的东西，自然也就有了恐惧。  
手臂上轻微的压迫感，把白卿洲从恐惧之中拉了回来。他低头看了一眼，只见一只纤细修长的手紧紧攥着他的胳膊，掌心温热柔软。  
他抬眼看向丁蔓薇，黑暗之中看不清她的脸，但她平稳的呼吸声就在身侧……  
不知为何，他觉得自己没那么怕了。  
“我不会让你死在我前面的。”  
这是丁蔓薇答应过的。  
不管真心还是假意，他都信了。  
  
丁蔓薇无心分神去管白卿洲在想什么，她全部的感知都放在了眼前漆黑一片的林子里。  
灵气四溢，却杂乱不堪。  
丁蔓薇瞬间想到了傍晚时分在路边小店见到的那群人，似乎为首的那人身上，也有这样一股乱流的灵气。  
对面的人没有动静，丁蔓薇也保持静默，双方似乎都在试探对方的极限。  
一秒、两秒……  
丁蔓薇心中默默数着，直到那片乌云飘过，一丝月光从云层后洒下，漆黑的松柏林微微亮了起来。  
“嗖”的一下，对方终于出手了。  
一把流光从林中激射而出，直奔丁蔓薇面门。  
“当——”  
流光在丁蔓薇面前一掌处，像撞到了墙一般，陡然停住，咣当一声掉落在地，化作了一柄泛着寒光的长剑。  
丁蔓薇面前，一道淡紫色屏障被剑气击中，显现出来，缓缓波动。  
“啪、啪、啪——”林中传来一阵掌声。  
丁蔓薇顺着声音看去，只见一人头戴草帽，踱步而出。地上那把长剑受到召唤，在地上嗡鸣几声，倏地腾空而起，飞入那人掌中。  
“抚仙宗弟子，果真有些本事，那陈老鬼后继有人。”  
丁蔓薇不悦蹙眉。  
那人口中的陈老鬼，除了她师爷老祖还能有谁？只是不知这人到底是谁，与老祖又有何渊源。  
“从客店追到这儿，让你们久等了。”  
眼见丁蔓薇语带嘲讽，那人却毫不在意，笑了一笑，道：“方才在店外听见，二位要去同凤台？”  
丁蔓薇一怔，回想起自己在店内与白卿洲的交谈，终于想起，进店之前，她确实提起过同凤台。  
“是。又如何？”  
那人颔首：“我家公子也欲前往同凤台，知姑娘修为不凡，特命在下，务必要请姑娘同去。”  
丁蔓薇默默翻了个白眼儿。  
请？说的真客气。  
“可从方才那一剑看，阁下似乎并无诚意。”  
“姑娘说笑了，我家公子……”  
丁蔓薇打断那人，冷声直言：“你家公子灵气外泄，且杂乱无章，是强行吸食诸家灵气所致。若我所料不错，此番前往同凤台，是为了那灵蛛果吧？”  
见丁蔓薇猜了出来，那人也不否认：“正是。想必，二位也是一样？”  
丁蔓薇挑眉不语。  
那人自顾自解释：“同凤台传承之内宝物虽多，但却危险重重，值得搭上性命去取的东西，也就是那灵蛛果了，”说完，他顿了片刻，轻蔑的哼笑一声，“否则以二位的修为，为何要去白白送死？”  
“下山历练。”  
“姑娘，你我都是聪明人，不如坦诚一点。”  
“那不妨把你们的真实目的，也坦诚相告？”  
那人盯住丁蔓薇，没有再说话。过了许久，林中传来一道流光，在那人面前一闪就消失了。  
像是得了许可般，林中突然涌出十数人，将丁蔓薇和白卿洲团团包围。  
正是傍晚在小店外休息的那群人。  
丁蔓薇的目光从众人身上扫过，脚步向白卿洲那边挪了半分，低声道：“这些人修为不高，与你相差不大，你有把握对付几个？”  
白卿洲同样扫视着那波人，默默一算，道：“一半。”  
丁蔓薇没想到以他现在的修为，敢扛下一半，挑了挑眉，心里道了声大佬nb。  
“小心点儿，别逞能。”  
丁蔓薇话音刚落，白卿洲甚至来不及回她一句“放心”，那群人便十分默契的攻了上来。  
各色流光兵器在松柏林中闪现攻伐，丁蔓薇修为在同辈中人里已是数一数二，又擅长进攻之术，面对众人的群攻依然应付自如。  
只是背后一道冷光袭来，丁蔓薇心中警铃大作，慌忙之中转身，设下一片屏障，却瞬间被冷光击碎。  
丁蔓薇一怔。  
方才最先现身的那人，在混战之时始终没有出手，直到刚刚，趁着丁蔓薇背过身去，才施术偷袭。  
丁蔓薇虽然防住了他射出的冷光，却没料到自己的屏障竟会被那人击碎。  
而那人方才一现身，她已经探测过他的修为。  
他身上没有半分灵气，全然不像修仙之人，可在众人之中，却只有他，让丁蔓薇感到难以名状的威胁，甚至是恐惧。  
若非用了什么邪术，就是修为高深莫测，连她都难以匹敌。  
丁蔓薇眼看屏障被碎，也被激发了斗志，右手一挥，一把闪着金光的长剑迅速显现。她握紧剑柄，像一旁一挥，剑气将本要攻上来的一人击退，而后直指那人。  
那人歪了歪头看着丁蔓薇，手指挑衅的勾了一勾。  
  
丁蔓薇陷入了苦战。  
那人的能耐显然在她之上，却不急着将她击败，只守不攻，却也不给她机会分神援助白卿洲。  
白卿洲独自一人鏖战十几人，即使修为相当，时间一长也难以招架。  
而那群人眼见丁蔓薇被人牵制无法脱身，其中一人便趁着其他人将白卿洲团团围住，来至丁蔓薇身后，举剑便要偷袭。  
剑气泛寒，丁蔓薇自然感受到了，但却苦于正面受人牵制不得脱身，就连想要施个护体的法术都施展不得，只能咬牙准备硬抗下这一击。  
宝剑入肉，血腥四散，丁蔓薇却意外的没有感觉到丝毫疼痛，直到背后那人向她倒来，她才知道，方才白卿洲不知哪里来的力气，竟在宝剑刺入她血肉之前的那短短一瞬间，挣脱重围护在了她身后。  
“白卿洲！”  
丁蔓薇喊了一声他的名字，周身灵气暴涨，一掌像身前那人打去，那人向后一躲，给了丁蔓薇脱身的时间。  
她拖起白卿洲的身子，口中快速低念。  
“想跑？！”那人识破了丁蔓薇的意图，一把往前抓来。  
丁蔓薇直视着那只向自己袭来的手，在那人指尖即将触到她的那一刻，突然原地刮起一阵狂风，连那人也忍不住后退几步才堪堪站稳，而其他人早就被吹得人仰马翻。  
风停之后，丁蔓薇和白卿洲早已消失不见。  
那人看着两人原本站着的位置，狠狠咒骂了一句，转身进了松柏林。  
林中，有一人负手而立，观察着战场。  
“少主，属下无能……”  
“罢了，咳……这次是他们侥幸。我就不信，到了同凤台内，他们还能这么好命。”说着，转过身去，看着那人，狠狠道，“顾息，我要灵蛛果，谁跟我抢，我就要谁的命。听明白没有？”  
那人低下头去，应道：“属下明白。”  
  
“白卿洲，撑不撑得住？”丁蔓薇一边带着白卿洲逃离方才的战场，一边不住的往后看着。  
“还成，你飞慢点儿，就更好了。”白卿洲脸色惨白，有气无力的回着丁蔓薇的话。  
前几日，她念着白卿洲如今修为不够，无法腾云驾雾，便陪着他走路，但眼下情况危急，她只能强行带他驾云。  
“再忍忍，不能让他们追上来。”  
又飞了一会儿，丁蔓薇盘算着，距离同凤台应该很近了，那些人一时半会应该追不上来，这才带着白卿洲落地，在附近找了个山洞。  
安顿好白卿洲，又施法点了堆火，丁蔓薇才到洞口，往外看了两眼，挥手布下一层结界。  
走回火堆前，丁蔓薇在白卿洲身边坐下，看见他仍紧张的看着洞口，安慰道：“我设了结界，从外面看不出这儿有个山洞，别担心。今晚应该不会再出事儿了。”  
“嗯。”白卿洲点点头，挪动了一下身子，不料扯动了伤口，疼得他“嘶”了一声。  
“别动，”丁蔓薇按住他的肩膀，让他靠回石壁，将他受了伤的左臂轻轻放到自己腿上，掌心抚上伤口，口中默默念咒。  
紫色微光自她掌心闪动，白卿洲感到原本火辣辣的伤口处一阵清凉。等她将手彻底移开，才发现原先入肉几分的伤口，如今已快要愈合了。  
“医修不精，复生咒只学了个大概，最多恢复七八分，剩下的，就要靠你自己的修为撑着了。”丁蔓薇说着，见伤口仍渗着血，思考了一下，从衣袖上撕下了一块布料，把伤口一圈圈的包扎了起来。  
白卿洲任由着她包扎，一言不发。  
丁蔓薇离他那么近，近到他能闻到她身上淡淡的香味。那香味，他上一世也曾闻过，虽然他不喜丁蔓薇这个人，但那香味却莫名的能让他安心。  
那也是上一世的丁蔓薇身上，他唯一不讨厌的东西。  
直到丁蔓薇处理好伤口，轻轻松开他的胳膊，白卿洲才低下头去仔细看了一眼。  
纱布是紫色的，丁蔓薇所有的衣服，都是这个颜色。  
她包扎的方式很好看，白卿洲想，比他当年用白布包裹的，好看得多。  
“薇姐，白卿洲好感上升了。”  
不对，他怎么能拿丁蔓薇和苏苏比呢？当年那卷白布，是苏苏给他留下的。他知道那卷白布是给苏苏裁衣的布料上剩下的，那上面有苏苏的体温，旁人怎么比得了？  
“薇姐，白卿洲好感下降了。”  
但她……  
他印象里的丁蔓薇，长得漂亮，美又自知，总是穿着最好看的衣服出门，而且舍不得弄脏弄坏半分。  
白卿洲偷偷看了一眼丁蔓薇撕破的，参差不齐的衣袖，突然觉得心头多了些异样的情绪。  
“薇姐，白卿洲好感又回来了。”  
“薇姐，白卿洲好感又下降了。”  
“薇姐，白卿洲好感波动太大了。”  
“薇姐，我跟不上了……”  
丁蔓薇在心里翻着白眼，安慰系统：“行了，别管他了，让他自己玩儿去吧，睡觉。”  
“好嘞。”  
丁蔓薇没有搭理陷入纠结的白卿洲，自己找了片还算平整的地方，闭眼休息。  
白卿洲不知道，刚才那一战，尤其是最后脱身时的法术，对灵气消耗极大，此时的丁蔓薇其实早就疲惫不堪，刚一合眼便如同陷入了沉睡。


	7. Chapter 7

白卿洲盯着面前的火堆，纠结了不知多久，仍没得出个结论。  
他侧目看向丁蔓薇，而她双目紧闭，如同老僧入定。  
山洞里异常安静，只有火堆偶尔发出噼啪的火花爆开的声音，提醒着白卿洲，他尚无睡意。  
他干脆换了个姿势靠着石壁，面朝着丁蔓薇坐着，眼睛眨也不眨的盯着她。  
他在想，方才自己分明被十几个修为相当的敌人围攻，到后来就连抵挡都十分勉强，可却不知为何，竟能分出神来留意她那边的战况，更不知自己是怎样挣脱重围，在千钧一发之际，想也没想的挡在了她背后。  
当时的他没有功夫细想，现在空闲下来，思绪却忍不住乱飞。  
是因为她在小店中那半个馒头的好心吧，白卿洲想着，他不喜欢欠人情。  
或者是因为她是进入同凤台，找到灵蛛果救苏苏的唯一希望，他不能让她出事吧。  
又或者……  
白卿洲感到心中一阵烦躁，有一种异样的、他所不喜的情愫正在慢慢发芽。  
白卿洲站起身来走到靠近山洞口的地方坐了下来，又回头看了她一眼，却见她仍安静坐着，火光映着她的脸，半明半暗。  
他撇过头去，向后一靠，望着洞外一轮明月，半晌才合上眼睛。  
  
次日清晨，丁蔓薇睁开眼时，已觉得周身舒畅，昨夜消耗掉的灵气，似乎也都补充了回来。  
苍岚宗还真是会挑地方，都离开主峰这么远了，灵气还是这么充盈。  
丁蔓薇想着，抬眼往白卿洲的方向一看，却没见到人。  
“？”一大早的，跑哪儿去了？  
“白卿……”丁蔓薇刚叫出声，便看见洞口隐约有人负手站着，阳光斜照进洞里，把那人的身影拉得老长。  
丁蔓薇走了上去，柔声道了句：“醒得这么早。”  
白卿洲没有回头，轻轻应了声：“嗯。”  
丁蔓薇见他心情似是不大好，当他是担心沈苏苏的伤势，便随口安慰了几句：“这儿离同凤台已经很近了，传承明日夜里才会开启，不用着急，我们一定能按时赶到。”  
说着，她转身往洞内走了几步，又燃起一堆火来，看着白卿洲的背影说：“早上林子里寒气重，等太阳再高一些，我们再出发。”  
“好。”  
白卿洲依然没有回头，连答话都显得敷衍。  
丁蔓薇不禁疑惑，怎么睡了一晚，态度就变成这个样子了？她也没做什么啊？  
“系统，白卿洲好感度多少了？”  
“薇姐，昨天晚上到26了。”  
“26？”丁蔓薇有些吃惊，“系统的好感度不是以5为单位的吗？什么时候这么精确了？”  
“昨天晚上系统更新了。”  
“？？？所以26……是什么程度的好感？”  
“有点心动的那种好感。”  
“？？？这么快？？？”丁蔓薇都震惊了，她以前攻略过的那么多男主男配，都没有这个病娇的好感度涨得快，“他图什么啊？图我分他馒头吃？图我让他挨一刀？”  
这人的好感度变化也太迷了。  
白卿洲感觉到丁蔓薇一直凝视着自己，但却沉默不语，以为是自己冷淡的态度有些伤人。  
他想回头，但不知为何，又觉得不敢看她。  
就好像……就好像昨晚的莫名情愫成了他的罪过，而多看她一眼，他的罪就加重一分。  
这算不算背叛苏苏？  
丁蔓薇倒是不知道白卿洲在想什么，不过她觉得，攻略这种事就应该趁热打铁。趁着白卿洲对她的好感度涨了不少，此时再添一把火，也许今天好感度就能破30.  
搏一搏，单车变摩托。  
“白卿洲，你过来。”  
丁蔓薇突然开口唤他，声音还带着清晨特有的嘶哑，柔柔的勾得他心尖一颤。  
白卿洲背影一僵，没有回应。  
丁蔓薇见状，叹了口气，走到他身边，拉着他的胳膊坐到了火堆旁，抬手将他的左臂放在自己膝上。  
“做什么？”白卿洲紧张的往后一拽，被丁蔓薇眼疾手快的按住。  
“检查伤口，别乱动。”  
丁蔓薇小心翼翼的解开包裹伤口的布料，对着已经止血的伤口看了半天，又念了一遍复生咒。  
她低着头凑在他身前，神情专注，白卿洲往她那边瞄了一眼，却发现从他的高度往下一看，刚好看进她的衣领……  
他赶紧把头扭了回去。  
“薇姐薇姐，好感度果然又上升了。28了。”  
嚯，还真管用。  
丁蔓薇心里暗乐，突然又想起之前在电视剧里看到的桥段，不管男主受了什么样的伤，女主总会给他呼一呼伤口。  
虽然不知道是个什么原理，但是男主们好像都很受用。  
丁蔓薇一撇嘴，决定借用套路乘胜追击。  
她轻轻捧着他手上的左臂，把头凑近伤口处，“呼——呼——”  
微凉的气息轻轻柔柔的打在皮肤上，白卿洲放在身侧的右手猛地攥紧，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，快速的眨着眼睛道：“行，行了。”  
“薇姐，29，加油啊！”  
“伤好的差不多了。”丁蔓薇往后一撤，坐直了身子，听见白卿洲微微吐出一口气，僵硬的身子也松懈了下来，不觉好笑。  
上一世可都做到最后一步了，重生一次怎么还变成纯情小处男了？  
重新包扎好伤口，丁蔓薇起身走到山洞口往外瞧了瞧，见日头已经升高了不少，连洞口都感觉到暖洋洋的，便对白卿洲说可以出发了。  
“好。”白卿洲仍不太敢正眼瞧她，站起身来踢灭火堆，发现腰带有些松散，反手便要去系，却不想扯痛了伤口。  
丁蔓薇听见他倒吸冷气的动静，回头便看见他一手背后艰难的系着腰带，忙走了过去，从他手中把腰带接了过来：“我来吧，小心伤口崩开。”  
她系腰带的手法很利索，白卿洲微微侧着脑袋，余光看着她手指的动作，竟觉得这一刻温馨得不太真实。  
“动作很熟练。多谢。”  
“谢什么。系的多了，自然熟练。”  
系的多了？  
给谁？  
方子丞么？  
想到这个名字，白卿洲本能的觉得厌恶，狠狠皱眉，在丁蔓薇收起结界的那一刻便走了出去，看也没看她一眼。  
留下丁蔓薇在背后凌乱。  
她又做错什么了？  
“系统，他的好感度不会下降了吧？”  
生怕自己刚才的动作太过暧昧冒进，搞得病娇不悦，丁蔓薇紧张的把系统叫了出来，得到的回答却是，好感度没变。  
“不过，薇姐，虽然好感度没什么变化，但是我觉得吧……白卿洲好像不太高兴，得哄哄。”  
“还用你说嘛，我也看出来了。可是我做错什么了啊？”  
“那你问问嘛。”  
丁蔓薇“唉”了一声，去追白卿洲。  
虽然他只能步行，但今天却走得格外快，丁蔓薇腿没他长，甚至还得小跑几步才能跟上。  
“白卿洲，你慢点儿。”  
白卿洲一听，反而走得更快了。  
“白卿洲！”  
白卿洲大步流星，胳膊甩得跟不要命似的。  
“白卿洲！”丁蔓薇气急，只得掐诀一点白卿洲的背影，“定！”  
白卿洲被定在了原地。  
丁蔓薇稍一施术，落在白卿洲身前，嗔了他一眼，看向他手上的左臂，伤口似乎隐隐又有流血的迹象。  
“走那么快，胳膊还甩那么开，伤口不疼啊？”她速速施了个复生咒，止住流血的伤口，这才看向白卿洲，皱了皱眉，半天才软下声音，“怎么，生气了？”  
白卿洲不答，也不看她。  
“你看，腰带又开了，让你刚才走那么快。”丁蔓薇一边说着，一边抬手去系。  
这次她没有绕到他背后，而是直接站在他身前，手环着他的腰。  
白卿洲垂眼看她，呼吸间满是她身上的香味。他突然觉得愤愤不平。  
她平时也是这样对方子丞的？  
白卿洲想着，又觉得哪里不对，于是自我安慰道，他不是喜欢丁蔓薇，但即使这样，他也不喜欢别人和他享受同样的待遇。  
尤其那个人还是方子丞。  
“你说常给人系腰带，是给方子丞吗？”  
他也不知道为什么会问出来，但他觉得，不问，憋着，难受。  
这是吃醋了？？？这么突然？？？  
丁蔓薇露出一脸的无奈，病娇的占有欲和脑回路真是难以理解。  
“瞎想什么呢？”丁蔓薇系好腰带，往后退了两步，轻道了声“解”，白卿洲这才恢复了行动能力，“是师妹们常找我给她们挑衣裳，自然就系的多了。”  
顿了一顿，丁蔓薇低声委屈：“一大清早的，瞎生什么气啊。”说完转身往前走。  
还好，不是师弟就好。  
白卿洲摸了摸又疼起来的伤口，慢慢跟在丁蔓薇身后，有些愧疚的想跟她说些什么，又不知道如何开口。  
他只好往两边乱看，眼神中仍是掩饰不住的尴尬，仿佛对自己刚才太过孩子气的表现，也不满意。  
靠近同凤台，路边已不只是松柏林，白卿洲一眼瞅见几棵树绿油油的叶子里，隐约透出点红色。  
他快步走了过去。  
是几颗红艳艳的果子。  
丁蔓薇听到路边传来树叶响动的沙沙声，转过头去一看，就见白卿洲一手捧着几只小野果朝她走来，递到她眼前。  
“刚摘的，怕你……”  
他本想说“怕你饿”，但转念一想，丁蔓薇哪还需要吃东西，便犹豫了一下，改成了“怕你嘴馋。”  
丁蔓薇吃的一声笑了出来，抬手接过果子闻了闻：“走吧。”  
咬了一口果子，清香脆甜，丁蔓薇嚼了两下，问他：“无事献殷勤，怎么回事儿？”  
白卿洲一愣，想了一想：“对我好的人不多，想报答。”  
“不多，也就是还有其他人。”丁蔓薇自然知道他想到了沈苏苏，她想看看，这次他会不会对她说实话。  
白卿洲沉默了半晌，答她：“没有别人。”  
果然，丁蔓薇心中微叹，他还是对她心存警惕。  
“白卿洲，别对第一个对你好的人太好了。”  
白卿洲一愣，问道：“为什么？”  
“若是以后遇到对你更好的人，你该怎么办呢？”  
丁蔓薇自然意有所指，见白卿洲沉默，她知道，自己成功的把他的思绪引向了沈苏苏。  
她始终觉得，沈苏苏对白卿洲的好，仅止于幼时那一饭之恩，是他后来十几年的过度脑补，才造成了他们这段孽缘。  
她要让白卿洲自己发现，他以为的救他一命的沈苏苏，对他其实并没有那么好。  
只是白卿洲陷入回忆的样子，落在丁蔓薇眼里，显得有些可怜。  
她在有意引导他怀疑过去，怀疑自己笃信了十几年的恩情与爱情，都不过是一厢情愿。  
而这对于从未感受过人间温暖的白卿洲来说，太过残忍。  
“咔”，丁蔓薇将手里的果子掰做两半，将没咬过的那半递到了白卿洲眼前。  
“嗯？”白卿洲被突然伸过来的手吓到，转头看她。  
“礼尚往来。”  
白卿洲接下那半果子，又听见丁蔓薇咀嚼的声音，脆生生的，勾得人口齿生津。  
他忍不住咬了一口。  
很甜。  
  
两人一路沉默，各自咬着手里的野果，又过了许久，像是想打破尴尬的气氛，白卿洲开口道：“昨晚那些人也是冲着灵蛛果去的，那我们势必会再遇见。”  
听他提起，丁蔓薇也叹气发愁：“其他人我倒不担心，只是……昨晚与我交手那人，诡异的很。”  
“那人修为在你之上？”  
丁蔓薇点头，又摇头：“他身上毫无灵气，不像是修仙之人，可用起法术却游刃有余……”想了片刻，她补充道，“他提到了我师门老祖，若我没有记错，老祖曾提到过，三百年前，曾出现过一个妖人，身无灵气，但法术了得，最后还是靠着三大宗门各派一位长老出面，才将其镇压。”  
“你的意思是……”  
“我怀疑，封印失效了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“我怀疑，封印失效了。”  
听丁蔓薇这样说，白卿洲也跟着皱眉，手中的半个野果被他紧紧捏着，挤出了几滴酸甜粘稠的汁水，顺着指缝滴答滴答往下掉。  
白卿洲浑然不觉，努力回想着上一世，自己是否听说过这般人物，可思来想去，终是没有得到答案。  
一股无力感突然将他填满，白卿洲也不知为何，自己重生一世，竟平添了这么多的不确定，而即使是有着两世记忆的他，也不免对未知的未来多了一丝恐惧和忧虑。  
丁蔓薇见他眉头紧皱，又一言不发，不由得轻轻叹了口气，安慰道：“同凤台后天午时开启，只要在那之前不被那人拦截，等进了同凤台，大家都自顾不暇的时候，他们大概也没有工夫再对我们如何。”  
说完，见白卿洲只是微微“嗯”了一声算作回应，丁蔓薇张了张嘴，本想说，这两天要多加小心，惹不起躲得起，但话到嘴边又觉得，说出来也只是让他徒增压力，便顿了一顿，什么也没说。  
  
同凤台，苍岚宗历代大能飞升之地，传说在上古时期，曾有凤凰齐飞，百鸟来朝，是难得的祥瑞之地。  
丁蔓薇站在树林尽头处，却只看见光秃秃的一片荒地。  
白卿洲站在她身边，表情同样泛着诧异。  
“苍岚宗主说，此处有结界护着，只有结界减弱时，才能进去。可是……”丁蔓薇抬起手来，纤纤玉指伸向面前的一片虚空，“什么都没有啊。”  
白卿洲想了想：“你昨夜在山洞外布下的结界，会不会与这里的差不多？”  
“你的意思是，后天午时结界减弱，才能看见里面的东西。”  
白卿洲点头，又回头看了一眼身后的树林：“若真是如此，我们最好先找个地方躲起来。”  
丁蔓薇顺着他的视线往后看去，树林里仍是静悄悄的一片，但二人都知道，也许此刻就有十几双眼睛，在暗中盯着他们。  
“附近地势平坦，无处可躲，我看，还是先进林子里去，等到同凤台开启时再出来。”  
  
丁蔓薇和白卿洲返回林子里不久，便有一道黑影飞快略过，最终停在了他们方才所站的位置。  
那人身穿白衣，头戴草帽，负手而立。  
自然是顾息。  
帽檐底下，一双锐利的眸子紧盯着眼前的虚无，半晌没有动弹。  
他身后的树林里，十几个修士整齐的排成一排，没有人说话，也没有人移动，静得像一尊尊死亡的雕塑。  
又过了不知多久，顾息笑了。  
“老东西，果然把凤凰血藏在了此地。”  
他盯着空地的某一处又看了几眼，好像能透过结界看穿同凤台的内里一般。  
“走吧，等我们那两位朋友来了，再进去。”话音未落，空地外却早没了顾息的影子。  
似有一阵劲风刮过，风停之后，林中那十几个人，也随之消失。  
  
丁蔓薇和白卿洲在林子里绕了半天，一面躲避着顾息等人，一面寻找着合适的地方安身。天色渐暗，两人才在离同凤台不太远的地方，找到了一个还算宽敞干净的山洞。  
“看样子，得在这儿挨到后天午时了。你在这儿等着，我去附近找找野果。”怕白卿洲饿着，丁蔓薇在洞里生起火来，又给他胳膊上的伤念了一遍复生咒后，转身离去，走出洞口几步，又回头看看结界是否有效，才安心离开。  
白卿洲在山洞里，看着丁蔓薇的背影，心里五味杂陈。  
重生到修为趋近于无的年纪，竟然还要靠一个女子保护。  
而且这个女子，上一世，就死在了他的床上。  
这几日和丁蔓薇在一起，白卿洲还无暇乱想，顶多是担心沈苏苏的伤势如何，方子丞能不能把她照顾好，若是让他回去发现她少了一根头发，他要怎样教训方子丞……  
可现在只剩他一人在空荡荡的山洞里，听着洞外草丛里传来的虫鸣声，在幽幽黑夜里此起彼伏。  
他眼前突然出现了丁蔓薇的枯骨，两个空洞洞的眼眶凹陷下去，皮肤脱水紧缩，皱巴巴的粘在骨头上，在黑夜之中死死地盯着他，盯着他……  
那一刻，白卿洲竟说不清，自己心中究竟是怕，是愧，还是悔。  
而在附近搜寻野果的丁蔓薇，怀中抱着五六颗红艳艳的山果，脑子里反复回想着的只有那句经典的，你站在这里别动，我去给你买几个橘子。  
“卿洲吾儿，可要对得起爸爸的良苦用心呐。”  
“薇姐，辈分错了。”系统怕她孤单，及时跳了出来，语气愉悦的调侃。  
“知道知道，姐弟恋嘛，我就随口一说，占占便宜。”  
“不是，薇姐，你忘了，这里的丁蔓薇已经一两百岁了。”  
“？？？”  
“修仙文嘛，活得长着呢，更何况她还是这一辈里修为最高的一个，就算天赋再高，也得有些日子才能练成吧？”  
丁蔓薇听着系统的话，五官都快皱成了一团：“等等，合着我俩在这儿搞……祖孙恋？？？”  
这么刺激的吗？  
“那可不！不过话说回来，大家都活那么久，这点儿年龄差距也就不算什么了，这不是……薇姐！”  
系统喊出她名字的同时，丁蔓薇也感知到了危险，原本嬉笑的表情瞬间收了起来，抱着怀里的果子便飞身上树，施术将自己的气息掩藏了起来。  
树下有一个人影走过，四处看了看，很快又离开了。  
直到那人消失，丁蔓薇仍盯着他离开的方向，盯了半天，才松了口气。  
“薇姐，我刚才，违规了……”感知到危险远去，系统也开口了。  
给测试员有关剧情的提示，是违反反苏系统规定的。只是丁蔓薇作为头号测试员，与系统最为熟稔，方才感觉到有人朝这边来，系统情急之下才喊出了她的名字。  
好在它没有再多说什么，否则当时就该下线整修了。  
“我知道，”丁蔓薇跳下树，往山洞那边飞去，“记在我身上。我记得我这回三次违规权限还没用过。”  
“谢……谢谢薇姐。”系统说完便不再出声，听起来心情有些低落。  
但丁蔓薇没精力去开导它了。  
刚才她在树上看得真切，那人是顾息手下的一个修士，大半夜的不和其他人在一起，反而在林子里游荡，丁蔓薇猜，是在找她和白卿洲。  
那人修为不高，破不了她的结界，但若为首之人也在搜索白卿洲……丁蔓薇不确定自己的结界能骗他多久。  
虽然还不清楚这些人为何对他们穷追不舍，但白卿洲要是出了什么事，她就别想回家了。  
  
丁蔓薇赶回山洞时，白卿洲正坐在火堆旁闭眼调息。他修为尚浅，但同凤台附近灵气丰沛，对他提升修为大有好处。  
洞外没有那些人来过的痕迹，洞里昏红温暖的火光照得人昏昏欲睡。  
丁蔓薇把果子轻轻放在地上，靠在对面的石壁上歪着头看他。  
一连几日都在奔波，昨晚又灵气消耗过度，导致她昏睡了一整夜，直到此刻她才发现，她还没花时间好好看看这次的攻略对象。  
她一直知道白卿洲很好看。在看《大梦成仙》的时候，丁蔓薇就不止一次被作者泛滥的形容词搞得头痛。而这成篇的好词好句里，有一半都是在夸白卿洲的长相。  
可见作者也对这个病娇男配爱得深沉。  
不过白卿洲倒也对得起作者那一大通溢美之词，丁蔓薇想了半天，发现玉树临风英俊潇洒之类的她能想到的词，全都被用过了，可她依然觉得，就算把辞海里所有夸赞男子美貌的词都抄下来，也不足以形容白卿洲的长相。  
总之就是……  
好看。  
不枉她冒着生命危险，来和他谈这场祖孙恋。  
想起祖孙恋这三个字，丁蔓薇一时没忍住，笑出了声。  
白卿洲闻声睁开眼睛，看了她一眼。  
丁蔓薇赶紧捂住了嘴，愣愣的眨了眨眼，赶在他发问之前，转移了话题。  
“水雾明镜，你会用吗？”  
“什么？”白卿洲跟着一愣，“你是说，传声之术？”  
“对。”水雾明镜是抚仙宗特有的传声之术，丁蔓薇一时心急，忘了。  
白卿洲摇头：“未曾学过。”  
他其实是知道的。  
毕竟上一世，他吸干了她的全部修为，继承了她的毕生所学，而她的法术之中，就包括水雾明镜。  
只不过当时用了旁门左道，走了捷径，导致他对于修习过程一无所知。  
而急于从尴尬的祖孙恋认知中脱身的丁蔓薇丝毫没有想到这些，往前走了两步坐到他面前，笑嘻嘻道：“那我教你吧。”  
白卿洲挑眉。她突然提出教他不外传的法术，是为了什么？  
他怀疑有诈，本能的想要拒绝，可转念一想，自己如今身无法术，虽然这水雾明镜不是什么高明把戏，但学一学也没坏处。  
但白卿洲不想表现的太过明显，于是故作犹豫道：“可……可水雾明镜是你抚仙宗的法术，我一个外人，能学么？”  
“我说能就能。”  
白卿洲听着丁蔓薇的保证，想了一想，朝她笑了笑表示感谢。  
丁蔓薇往前挪了挪，将手决与口诀重复了三遍，便让白卿洲自己练习。  
本以为这个小法术，他得练上一整晚，或者干脆直接练到同凤台开启。丁蔓薇看着白卿洲掐着决在空中比划，口中念念有词，心想，水雾明镜倒不算难，只要能在进同凤台之前学会，她就能放心留他在外等着。  
她不打算带他进同凤台。  
那里面实在太危险，丁蔓薇自身都难保，这张回家的车票要是进去，很可能瞬间就被撕碎了。但留他一个人在外面，她也不放心，所以才在刚刚回山洞的路上，便决定要教会他水雾明镜，这样他若是遇到危险，也好通知她。  
然而让丁蔓薇没想到的是，不过半柱香的功夫，白卿洲便召唤出了一片泛着幽幽暗光的水雾明镜。  
镜面那头，是瞠目结舌的丁蔓薇。  
这……  
这是个什么修仙小天才啊？？？


	9. Chapter 9

眼见白卿洲三两下就学会了抚仙宗弟子入门的初级法术，丁蔓薇反而不知道接下来该做些什么。  
继续教其他法术？可他毕竟不是抚仙宗弟子，教给他水雾明镜用以传信，已经有违宗门规定。  
不教？可她刚主动让他修习法术，才教了一个入门级别的把戏就打发他去睡觉？丁蔓薇觉得这样好像更尴尬了。  
思来想去，丁蔓薇硬着头皮朝白卿洲笑了笑，肯定道：“不错，进步很快。不过召出水雾明镜只是第一步，维持水雾明镜的时长，也需要修为做支撑。除此之外还有一点，就是强行联系。”  
白卿洲听着丁蔓薇的话，一边认真思考：“就是说，当你想要联系的那个人，并不想与你通信，你依然可以强行召唤？那对修为可有要求？”  
“有，”丁蔓薇感慨，和学霸讲题就是轻松，一点就透，“修为相差越多越困难，而且会损耗你体内灵气，所以很少有人会用。不过这里灵气充盈，倒是可以试试，兴许某天用得上。”  
白卿洲闻言，认真点了点头，又听丁蔓薇讲了几句要领，便自己去练习了。  
丁蔓薇在一边看了一会儿，起身往山洞深处走去，背对着白卿洲站定：“练好了就强行召唤一次，我等着呢。”  
身后传来白卿洲充满自信的一声：“好。”  
知道白卿洲在专心练习法术，不会注意到自己的小动作，丁蔓薇悄悄使了个障眼法，盘着腿席地而坐，依然背对着白卿洲的方向，合上双眼佯装休息，手中来回掐了几个决。  
淡紫色灵光自丁蔓薇指尖翻飞，她口中低声速念着口诀，将股股灵力注入紫色光晕之中。  
时间不长，紫色灵光在空中盘旋飞转的速度愈来愈快，丁蔓薇的额头也沁出了薄汗，随着光晕的增强，汗珠也开始顺着脸侧往下流。  
那道紫光转的越快，丁蔓薇的汗就流的越多，眉头也皱的越紧。  
终于，旋转的紫光陡然停住，徐徐下落，最后化作三颗药囊，落在丁蔓薇掌心里。  
丁蔓薇睁眼，掂了掂药囊的分量，满意的抬起袖子擦着汗。  
“抬头。”  
一道幽光一闪，丁蔓薇闻声抬头，就见面前的空中浮动着水雾明镜，镜子里是白卿洲，手拿野果，站在自己身后。  
丁蔓薇手指一合，将药囊藏于掌心，转过身去。  
白卿洲收起水雾明镜，问她：“如何？”  
嘴上是在询问丁蔓薇的意见，可脸上的神情却是一副胸有成竹的自信模样。  
丁蔓薇看着眼前意气风发的少年，眉宇间都是光，神采奕奕，引得人移不开眼。  
上一世的白卿洲至死都没机会入宗门，他那一身修为，全都是四处偷师，入不得正道的眼，如今有人愿意教他，即使嘴上肯定不会承认，但白卿洲心里，是高兴的。  
“不错，”丁蔓薇对他一笑，抓着药囊的手伸到他眼前，摊开掌心，“呐，奖励。”  
“这是……？”白卿洲垂眸看了一眼她掌中的紫色药囊，没有接。  
“三颗药囊里有我的部分修为，若是遇到危险，捏碎了，可保你性命三次。拿着吧。”  
丁蔓薇抓过白卿洲的手，把药囊轻轻放在他手掌心里。  
指尖划过他的手心，痒痒的。  
白卿洲盯着药囊看了几眼，没有拒绝。  
“不过你也别太得意，水雾明镜只是最简单的法术，况且我方才并没有抗拒与你通信，所以才让你得了手，”丁蔓薇撇嘴，“要是我铁了心不见你……”  
“那就别铁了心不见我。”  
“……？”  
丁蔓薇本来只是想没话找话，省得白卿洲太过自信，耽误他日后修行，可白卿洲这一句话却打断了她的思路。  
这话也太暧昧了吧？  
尴尬至极的丁蔓薇赶紧咳了两声清了清嗓子：“不是说我……我就是想跟你说，万一有人真的不想见你，以你现在的修为，想要联系到人家，还是有些困难的。”  
“我知道。”  
白卿洲敷衍一句，把手里的果子递给丁蔓薇。  
“嗯？”  
白卿洲学着丁蔓薇的语气：“礼尚往来。还有，算是对你刚刚授业的谢礼。”  
这是要跟她明算账啊，还有来有往的，一看就没拿她当自己人，丁蔓薇心里盘算着，要是让他养成了欠她人情立刻就还的习惯，以后说不定只能处成兄弟，那还上哪儿谈祖孙恋去？  
想到这儿，她一把推开白卿洲的手，见他皱眉，赶紧开口：“得了吧，拿我摘的果子送我当谢礼，天底下哪来这么划算的买卖？”  
白卿洲颔首看着手里的野果，轻轻咬了下唇。  
“要不……”丁蔓薇最看不得别人委屈巴巴的样子，忙给自己找补，“你叫我声师父？”  
白卿洲一愣，抬头看她，眼睛微微张大，显得有些诧异：“师父不能随便叫的……”  
虽然他从未有过师父，但却不能否认，曾几何时，他也幻想过有朝一日，能有人收他为徒，将他护在羽翼之下，让他少走些弯路。  
师父这个称呼太过神圣，认下就是一辈子。  
丁蔓薇却以为他是在想，不能白让她占了便宜，于是应道：“自然。你叫我一声师父，就当是刚才交给你水雾明镜的谢礼。日后有不懂的地方，也可随时来找我。一句‘师父’换一个法术，不亏吧？”  
白卿洲没有答话。  
场面一度十分尴尬，丁蔓薇舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，一把抢过白卿洲手里的果子咬了一口，含糊笑道：“不想叫就算了，没关系。果子也挺好吃的。”  
丁蔓薇边说边从白卿洲身边溜了过去，却在经过他身边时，听到了低低一声“师父”。  
真叫了？！  
丁蔓薇咬果子的动作就是一顿，眯着眼睛回想了一下白卿洲刚才那声师父。  
啧，舒坦。  
她转过身去，抬手就想摸摸白卿洲的头，可清瘦的少年比她高出不少，这个动作看起来……着实尴尬。  
白卿洲也被她手上的动作吸引，转身看着她。  
丁蔓薇在他身上快速打量一番，手落在了他肩上，冲他眨眨眼，乐道：“乖。”说完便转身回到火堆旁，接着啃她的果子。  
白卿洲站在原地没动，脸微微侧向丁蔓薇刚刚拍过的那侧肩膀。方才她把手搭在他肩上，隔着衣服也能感觉到她掌心的淡淡温度。  
好像她整个人都是这样，像个小暖炉。  
白卿洲想着，低头笑了笑。  
坐回到火堆旁，他盯着丁蔓薇看了半天。察觉到他的视线，丁蔓薇不自在的随便啃了两口果子，就把果核扔进了火里。  
“我调息一会儿，补充下灵力。”丁蔓薇说完，盘好腿来，闭上眼睛不再理他。  
白卿洲又看了她一会儿，这才慢慢收回视线，掏出了藏在袖子里的那三颗药囊。  
先是水雾明镜，又是保命药囊……虽然丁蔓薇都有自己的解释，但在白卿洲看来，却仍有疑点。  
教他传声之术，可他分明与她同行，哪里用得着传声？  
还有保命药囊，先前在林子里遇到那波修士围攻，她带着他一起逃走，虽然狼狈，但足以证明她有能力同时保下他们两个。  
那她教给他这些，就只能有一种解释——她会和他分开。  
这几日白卿洲一直在想，同凤台那般凶险，若丁蔓薇自身难保，以他的修为又怎能有命出来？但他不想放弃，不想空手而归，不想看着苏苏昏迷不醒。  
所以他尽管担忧，却始终没有对丁蔓薇袒露半分。  
而现在，丁蔓薇所做的一切，更是让他紧张起来。  
她也觉得，进入同凤台后，可能与他分开？若真被那里面的妖兽精怪冲散，他能用以保命的，也只有手里这三颗药囊。  
白卿洲握紧了药囊，想到方才他召唤出水雾明镜，本在欣喜，却看见丁蔓薇眉头紧锁，满头大汗的样子……  
是因为这三颗药囊，消耗了她不少灵力。  
若非他修为不够，她哪里用得着这样？  
白卿洲心里半是感动半是自责，但想到那声师父，和她笑眼弯弯的应他“乖”，又觉得，她既然做了他师父，自然就当这样做。  
师徒二字，比她先前所有许下的承诺，在他看来，都坚固得多。  
“薇姐，白卿洲好感上升了。”  
丁蔓薇正闭眼休息，突然听见系统提示音响起，不由得一愣。  
“？？？大半夜的，我啥也没干啊？”  
系统也没有解释，想是之前在林子里害得丁蔓薇失去了一次违规机会，心情还不大好。  
丁蔓薇也就由着它去，继续闭目养神。她早就领会到病娇的脑回路有多奇怪，所以这次也只是稍一惊讶，就接受了。  
白卿洲将药囊收回怀里，起身走到丁蔓薇身边蹲下，张了张嘴，却不知该如何称呼。  
师父这词，他还叫不习惯；叫丁蔓薇，却又显得生疏；叫蔓薇，又亲密的有些过分……  
白卿洲想了半天，最后还是抬起手来，戳了戳她的胳膊。  
马上就要见到周公的丁蔓薇被这一戳，迷迷糊糊的推搡了回去，嘴里哼哼唧唧的抱怨：“干嘛！”  
“你……”白卿洲一顿，似乎是在思考该如何组织语言，“我未入抚仙宗，你便收我为徒，于礼不合。”  
“我知道。”丁蔓薇眼也未睁，语带倦意。  
“那你为何让我叫你师父？”  
白卿洲刚才就一直想问，但又怕丁蔓薇找借口搪塞，便想趁着她现在睡意朦胧尚未清醒，套出实话。  
“因为你聪明。”  
丁蔓薇这话倒是不假，只是刚一说完，她便一下子清醒了，心道，有话刚才不问，偏等她脑子不清醒的时候问，肯定另有目的。  
于是她便决定将计就计，继续闭着眼睛，喃喃道：“这么聪明，我舍不得……”  
“舍不得……？”从未有人说过舍他不得，“舍不得什么？”  
“舍不得看你天赋浪费。”  
白卿洲不再说话，定定的看着丁蔓薇，半晌未动。  
上一世，他到处拜师，只想有人能带他进入宗门走上正道，可却因为身份低微，一次次被人扫地出门，到后来，他那拜师修行的念头，全都被一次次的拒绝给磨没了，耗尽了。  
他开始四处偷师，自己摸索，百家法术他来者不拒，邪法禁术他也从不嫌弃，只要能提升修为，他什么都做过。  
可即使如此，当他打败无数宗门长老，修为盖世，却仍没能得到正道修士的半句承认。  
他听到的最多的，是邪魔外道。  
而如今有人说他聪明，说舍不得他一身天赋被白白浪费，不惜违反门规，收他为徒……  
他看着丁蔓薇的目光温柔了许多，攥了攥拳头，默默唤了她一声，师父。  
这个师父他认下了，这辈子，都认了。  
“薇姐，好感度到40了。”  
丁蔓薇心中一喜，没想到好感度会长得这么快。  
40……也就是说，他对她的好感不再像以前那样脆弱不堪，而是已经在他潜意识中生根发芽。  
丁蔓薇想着，心满意足的睡了过去。  
白卿洲回到原本的位置，隔着火堆看着丁蔓薇的睡颜。  
丁蔓薇，是你要认下我这个徒弟的，那就，别让我失望……


	10. Chapter 10

“距离同凤台开启还有半个时辰，我先去那附近看看，省的与那些修士撞上。你在这儿等我，千万别出去。”  
丁蔓薇站在洞口往外看了半天。  
天早都黑了，但月亮出奇得亮，照得林地一片银白。只是昨夜叫了一晚的虫子，不知为何，全都默契的藏了起来，林子里安静得反常。  
“方子丞的吊命仙丹，还没到。”白卿洲在身后适时提醒。  
“我知道，”丁蔓薇叹气，“找了他一整天，水雾明镜都没有反应。可能是被什么事情缠住了。”  
“那……再等等？”  
“不能等。同凤台只开启三天，时间紧迫。”丁蔓薇说完，回头看了一眼白卿洲，又瞅瞅地上的野果。  
白天的时候，她又出去了一次，多摘了些果子回来，三天的时间，应该足够白卿洲应付一下了。  
丁蔓薇眨了眨眼睛，抬头望回白卿洲：“你在这里等我，有结界护着，很安全。”  
“……好，”白卿洲总觉得哪里不对，但见丁蔓薇已经有所安排，便没有反对，“到那边就给我传信，我立刻过去与你汇合。”  
他还不知道她的打算，丁蔓薇想，那就继续瞒着他吧，总好过让他白白送命。  
“放心吧。”  
  
山洞与同凤台相距不远，丁蔓薇独自驾云，一眨眼的工夫就到了那片荒地附近，但她没敢直接过去，而是在林子里隐藏起了自己的踪迹。  
那些修士一定也在附近等待同凤台的传承开启，有那为首之人在，丁蔓薇不敢轻举妄动。  
只是那人法术了得，还要抓她做什么呢？  
隐匿行踪的丁蔓薇一边凝望着同凤台的方向，一边想着。  
要说是看中了她和白卿洲的修为，她决计不信，更何况就算是她修为不凡，可真进了同凤台，遇上危险，她也不可能冒着生命危险去救一群不相干的人。  
可他们身上又没有值得让人觊觎的外物……  
如果不是为了宝贝，也不是为了修为，那就只剩他们的命了。  
丁蔓薇想着想着，突然感到一阵恶寒。  
难不成是想拿他们二人当肉盾，去喂传承里那些妖兽？  
想起老祖曾告诉过她的，有关同凤台内部可怕的，植物和土地都能吃人的传说，丁蔓薇只觉背后发凉。  
可是同凤台里妖兽众多，每走一步都是危险，光凭他们两个，怎么够用？再说，倘若真的需要肉盾，去抓那些手无缚鸡之力的凡人，或者修为更低的修士，不是更好？  
想不通，实在是想不通。  
丁蔓薇又努力思考了一会儿，最终决定，还是不要再难为自己的脑子了。  
“沙沙沙”的声音由远及近，令丁蔓薇一下子警觉了起来。  
顺着声音看去，只见一道黑影从苍岚峰的方向飞来，掠过草叶时带起一阵微风。  
那道黑影在荒地边缘停了下来，正在往四周张望着，低声自语：“莫非还没到？”  
丁蔓薇仔细一看，竟是之前在苍岚峰上遇到的顾钊。  
“他怎么来了？”丁蔓薇疑惑着，确定周围没有危险，这才现身往顾钊身边走去。  
“顾钊，你来这里做什么？”  
顾钊听到声音，转过身来，道了声：“丁姑娘。”  
  
“顾钊，丁姑娘……？”不远处的树林里，仍旧一身白衣的顾息已经将两人的对话尽收于耳，口中喃喃的念着两人的名字，微微蹙眉，似乎在回想着什么。  
不消片刻，像是突然想到了什么一般，顾息的目光倏地射向荒地边缘的两个人。  
“那小丫头是抚仙宗弟子，莫非……”他声音愈发低沉，“丁骋的女儿？”  
顾息的眼神愈发危险，像是受到刺激的野兽般，双眼在黑暗之中散发着摄人心魂的幽光。  
他多年不理人间事，对几大宗门内部之事已所知甚少，但若他记得不错，抚仙宗内唯有一人姓丁，而那人又确实有个女儿。  
若真是丁骋的女儿……  
那么此次行动的计划，就得做上一番改动了。  
  
那边，丁蔓薇与顾钊却都没感知到顾息的存在。  
“那日你下山后，师父与几位长老又谈了半天，才想起忘了把法杖交给你。”顾钊解释着自己前来找她的原因，右手掌心摊开，一把青色法杖徐徐展现。  
丁蔓薇接过法杖，只觉入手冰凉轻盈，问道：“与摘灵蛛果有关？”  
“灵蛛果在传承中央，树根下面是万丈深渊，连我师父也不知道那底下究竟有什么，只是从前失足掉下去的人，还未有一个活着上来。”  
这么牛？  
丁蔓薇低头看着法杖，没让顾钊看见她的表情。  
顾钊接着解释：“一旦进入同凤台，你我的修为会被削弱，到时无法跃过深渊，只能用法杖才有可能摘到灵蛛果。”  
丁蔓薇敏锐的捕捉到一个关键词：有可能。  
“有可能是什么意思？”  
顾钊看着她，叹了口气：“灵蛛果，顾名思义，有灵蛛守护。灵蛛剧毒无比，且会群起杀人，即使有法杖在，也不能保证安全摘到。”  
好家伙，丁蔓薇心里大叫好家伙。  
本来以为同凤台虽然难闯，但系统总不会一上来就往死里整她，可谁能想到开篇就是地狱级任务，连个新手练级的机会都不给。  
见丁蔓薇沉默，顾钊开口了：“不过，我会陪你一起去。”  
嗯？丁蔓薇一愣。本想着顾钊只是来送宝贝的NPC，没成想后面还有戏份。  
“你师父同意的？”  
“……没有，”顾钊一顿，似乎在纠结要不要告诉她实话，但想了一想，还是决定如实相告，“师父只让我来送法杖，陪你进去，是我自己的决定。”  
“为什么？”  
顾钊叹了口气：“苍岚宗内的灵蛛果被盗，我有责任。”  
嚯，还是个有故事的小伙子。  
丁蔓薇没有出声，示意顾钊继续说。  
“存放灵蛛果的宝鸾阁，是我看守的地方，前些日子不知为何，结界有所减弱，才让人趁虚而入，将灵蛛果盗走。同凤台里宝物众多，我想带几个宝珠回去，加强结界。”  
  
山洞里，白卿洲左等右等，仍不见丁蔓薇回来，急得他在洞口转来转去，最后忍不住停下来，用水雾明镜联系丁蔓薇。  
一次，两次……  
白卿洲试了不知多少次，可却没有一次成功。  
丁蔓薇为什么不回信……？  
该出去么？可她说过，要他留在结界里等她回来。  
可她迟迟不理他，又着实让人担心。  
忽然脑中灵光乍现，丁蔓薇走前一直萦绕在他心头的那股不对劲的感觉，似乎有了合理的解释。  
那就是她要独自进入同凤台。  
白卿洲想，她一定是早早打定了主意，不会带自己一起进去，不然这保命的药囊，一地的野果，又如何解释？  
他狠狠拍了拍自己的脑袋，只怪自己竟从未想到这一种可能。  
之前他一直觉得，取灵蛛果救苏苏是自己的任务，而丁蔓薇只是看在方子丞的面子上一同前来，所以不会费心去找。  
也正因如此，他才觉得，自己无论如何都一定会进去同凤台，因为这是他的责任，没人能代替。  
直到现在他才意识到，他一直都想错了。  
而丁蔓薇即将独自面对同凤台内种种危险的这一认知，让白卿洲一瞬间竟喘不过气。  
他慌了。  
他得找到丁蔓薇。  
马上。  
  
丁蔓薇虽然在山洞口设下了结界，但与在苍岚峰上所设的不同，这次更多是为了防止外人发现山洞，而不是防着白卿洲出去。  
只因她原本想着，顾息等人应该和她一样，急着在同凤台开启时就立刻进去，这样一来，就算白卿洲后来发现了她的意图，离开山洞，也不会被他们抓到。  
所以白卿洲虽然花了一些功夫，但还是成功离开了山洞。  
只是他还无法驾云，这一路虽然不远，但他还是使足了力气，飞快的跑着，生怕自己到的晚了，就找不到丁蔓薇了。  
  
白卿洲还没赶到荒地，就感到脚下的大地开始震荡，震动感愈发强烈，连旁边的树木都开始摇晃，白卿洲踉踉跄跄的往前跑着，险些被倒下的小树砸倒。  
震感从荒地中心向四周扩散，丁蔓薇和顾钊自然也感觉到了，只是周围地动山摇，两人本在计划如何寻找宝珠和灵蛛果，一时没有防备，摔倒在地。  
荒地上方的空气开始扭曲波动，逐渐散发出耀眼的白光，最终在一道强光闪过后，露出了结界之内的同凤台。  
山青水绿，虫鸣莺飞。  
丁蔓薇呆呆的隔着结界看着同凤台里面的景色。  
太平静了，平静到她无法将这么美丽的景色，与那些骇人听闻的传说联系在一起。  
“丁姑娘。”顾钊率先站起身来，朝丁蔓薇伸出了手，要拉她起来。  
丁蔓薇被他这轻轻一唤才回过神来，将手递给他，起身冲他微微一笑：“谢了。”  
而匆匆赶到的白卿洲，正好将两人叠在一起的手，和丁蔓薇唇边的笑，看在了眼里。


	11. Chapter 11

白卿洲目光灼灼的盯着两人的手。  
丁蔓薇的手指纤长，搭在顾钊掌心，刚好被他一手握紧。  
白卿洲目光幽暗，似有暗潮涌动，就连心中也愤愤不平，怒火难掩。  
他的师父，别人怎么敢碰？  
白卿洲面色阴沉的快步走了过去。  
丁蔓薇这边刚刚起身，朝着顾钊微微一笑，就听见一旁有脚步声传来，声声砸在地面上，没有半点掩饰的意思。  
两人一齐向着声音传来的方向看去，就见白卿洲已来至跟前，视线在二人身上游移了一下，盯住了丁蔓薇。  
气氛有些微妙的尴尬，丁蔓薇憨笑一声，主动介绍：“这位是苍岚宗弟子，顾钊。”  
顾钊君子含笑，冲白卿洲点了点头。  
白卿洲冷眼看了顾钊一瞬，也不打算自我介绍，回过头去，一把抓住丁蔓薇的手腕，丢下一句“跟我过来”，便将她往旁边拽去。  
丁蔓薇被他使劲一扯，脚下踉跄了两步，回头冲顾钊尴尬笑道：“去去就来！见谅啊！”心中却是想着，白卿洲这股子邪火，究竟是因着她不打算带他进同凤台，还是冲着顾钊。  
不过他对顾钊那股敌意，她是的的确确感觉到了的。没记错的话，他对方子丞，也是这般态度。  
就像被人动了玩具的孩子，厌恶和不满都写在脸上，生怕别人不知道一样。  
可他敌视方子丞是因为沈苏苏，丁蔓薇可以理解，但对顾钊，又是因为什么呢？  
总不会……是吃醋了？  
“啊！”手腕上传来一阵疼痛，把丁蔓薇的思绪拉回现实。  
白卿洲紧紧攥着丁蔓薇的手腕，力道大的出奇，像是有意要让她感到疼痛，好提醒她，他生气了。  
他在山洞里担心了半天，等着她传消息，又怕她被那帮修士抓住，谁知一出来，竟看见她与陌生男子相会！  
甚至还手拉着手，对那人笑！  
分明是她主动要做他的师父……  
她是他的师父，他一个人的师父，只能护着他一个，也只能对他一个人好。  
白卿洲心中越想越气，脚步也越来越快。丁蔓薇眼看他陷入小情绪里出不来，回头看了一眼愈发清晰的同凤台，心想，可没时间和他浪费在这里。  
于是她一把拉住白卿洲的胳膊，强行拽着他站定。  
白卿洲被她这么一扯，回过头来就要说些什么。  
丁蔓薇哪能给他这个机会？  
这种时候如果不懂得恶人先告状，那还不知刚才的情景要被他脑补成什么狗血大戏。  
“能不能在外人面前给我留点面子？！是不是想让苍岚宗的人看笑话？  
“说好让你留在山洞里等我回去，为什么不听话就跑出来？知不知道我有多担心？！眼里还有没有我这个师父？！  
“还走的那么快，都把我抓疼了！目无尊长，师父要生气了！”  
这一顿数落下来，白卿洲直接愣在当场。  
外人？担心？她要生气？  
这和他预想的情况，不一样啊？  
他原本打算，要先质问她为何与外人相会而不告诉他，再问她是否没打算带他一起进同凤台，否则为何结界开启，她还不给他传信，甚至还不听他的传音。  
原本，他才是占理的那一方啊？  
只是被丁蔓薇一顿抢白，白卿洲脑子里想好的问题一下被打乱，只剩下她方才说，顾钊是外人，而他不听话的跑出山洞，会让她担心。  
“我……”白卿洲张张嘴，什么都没说出来，只是觉得心中的怒火莫名得减了不少，连同质问也没了气力。  
丁蔓薇趁他手劲松懈，赶紧把手扯了回来，揉了揉被捏得发白的手腕，回呛：“你什么？”  
“你……”白卿洲被丁蔓薇的气势一震，反倒觉得是自己打乱了她的计划。  
不对，不是这样的。  
他抬眼看了看同凤台上渐渐变淡的结界，问她：“我用水雾明镜唤你，为何不理？”  
“那是你练得不到家！”  
白卿洲不与她辩驳，衣袖一挥，泛着幽光的水雾明镜浮现于半空。  
丁蔓薇哑然，想了想，又道：“方才在与顾钊商议进入同凤台的路线，没顾得上。”  
“同凤台既然已经出现，为何不去找我？”  
白卿洲盯着丁蔓薇的眼睛，见她没能立即回答，便知道她在思考如何蒙混过关。  
他上前一步逼近了她：“你不想我进去，对不对？”  
想法被戳穿，丁蔓薇一时也想不到如何搪塞，只好低着头，闷闷地“嗯”了一声，算是应了。  
“所以你给我三颗保命药囊，又摘了那么多野果，就是为了让我留在结界里，等你拿到灵蛛果？”  
“嗯……”  
白卿洲盯着她，半晌，叹了口气，语气笃定：“是因为我修为太低，会拖累你。”  
他也不知自己在坚持什么，分明早就知道了原因，可还是想要说出来，想从她口中听到个肯定，好让自己死心。  
“不是，”丁蔓薇抬头，与白卿洲对视，“是舍不得你出事儿。”  
舍不得。  
要他拜师那晚，她困倦不堪，半梦半醒时，也是这样说的。  
不等白卿洲作何反应，丁蔓薇长出一口气，像是下定决心般，把“实话”都说了出来：“我冒死进同凤台，不是为了沈苏苏……也不是为了方子丞。  
“你是我收的第一个弟子，又天赋奇高……我舍不得你羽翼未丰，就半道折损。”  
白卿洲沉默的听着，只字未回。  
丁蔓薇默默观察着他的表情，想看出点儿什么来，却只见他陷入沉思，面上却看不出他心中所想。  
“轰隆”一声，结界底下的同凤台彻底现世，上空只余星点波动，显示着结界的存在，但相较之前，已是微乎其微。  
丁蔓薇和白卿洲两人闻声，同时向同凤台那边看去，只见站在结界边缘的顾钊向丁蔓薇挥了挥手，示意她可以进去了。  
丁蔓薇回身看向白卿洲，拉住他的手道：“山洞那边的结界已破，你也进不去了。我给你的保命药囊，你千万拿好。我想，那些修士应当也会很快进入同凤台，不会找你麻烦。如若不然，便捏碎一颗药囊，可保你无虞。”  
“你……”  
“别和我争。”丁蔓薇打断了白卿洲的话，继续道，“我刚刚又联系了一次方子丞，还是没有消息。你若等到他，便将我与顾钊的路线告知于他，让他拿着吊命仙丹，与我二人汇合。一旦进入同凤台，便无法与外界联系，我们能否活着出来，就靠你传信给方子丞了。  
“但你不许进去，听见没有？”  
白卿洲嘴唇微动，但见她神色坚持，只好道了声：“……好。”  
丁蔓薇朝他抿唇一笑，转身朝顾钊那边走去，只是走出两步，却又转回了身。  
白卿洲的视线随着丁蔓薇而动，见她转身，忍不住向前挪动了半步。  
只听她笑着对他说道：“等我出来，你得正式拜我为师。敬茶叩拜，一个也不许少。”  
她本就生得好看，笑起来更是明艳动人。白卿洲本在担心，可看着她的笑颜，却也忍不住回给她一个微笑，道：“我沏好茶等你。”

顾钊站在结界跟前，见丁蔓薇向他走去，远远地朝着白卿洲点点头，便与丁蔓薇一道，踏进了结界之中。  
此时的结界十分微弱，但两人方一进去，就感到浑身一痛，仿佛周身遭了车碾斧凿一般。  
缓了半天，丁蔓薇与顾钊对视一眼，一同掐诀施术。  
不出所料的，法术威力大减。  
丁蔓薇深吸了一口气，望着眼前的同凤台，只觉得，未来这三天，肯定不能舒舒服服的过。  
“准备好了？”顾钊侧目看她。  
丁蔓薇撇着嘴摇头：“没有。”  
“呵，”顾钊颔首轻笑出声，抬起手来，像两人在苍岚峰上初见时那般，做了个“请”的姿势，“走吧？”

结界之外的白卿洲，眼看两人一进入结界便消失了踪影，便想要跟上去看看，好确定丁蔓薇安好。  
但走了几步，想起丁蔓薇的嘱托，白卿洲顿住了。  
想了片刻，他转身，消失在了树林之中。  
他刚一离开，另一边的树林里便走出一群人，正是顾息带来的那帮修士，还有之前在林中观战的少年。  
“少主，同凤台已经开启，事不宜迟。”  
顾息垂首，站在那周身灵气乱流的少年背后。  
少年眸中泛着幽幽红光，舔了舔嘴唇：“你先前说，不需要我出手。”  
“先前不知苍岚宗亦有人前来。”  
“别告诉我，凭你的本事，还对付不了两个小孩子。”  
顾息双目一眯，显然是被少年的话激怒，却又低下头去，用帽檐遮住了神情，只道了一句：“属下无能。”  
“哼，”少年一甩袖子，回眸瞪了顾息一眼，迈步往同凤台那边走去，“还不跟上？”


	12. Chapter 12

“小心背后！”  
丁蔓薇挥舞长剑挡住面前两条巨蝎尾刺的攻击，一手折下半条柳枝，灌入灵力狠命一掷，只听一声尖锐刺耳的痛响，顾钊闪身一躲，背后一只两人多高的巨蝎“轰”的砸了下来，尘土弥漫。  
顾钊定睛一看，那巨蝎脑袋上扎着一支细软的柳条，大半长度已刺入壳里，只剩几片叶子支棱在外。  
是丁蔓薇分神救了他一命。  
“多谢。”顾钊话音刚落，头顶又是一片黑影重重的砸了下来，他慌忙纵身一跃，脚尖在丁蔓薇的剑上蜻蜓点水般轻轻一点，翻身踏上她身前一只巨蝎的背，将手中长剑狠狠刺了下去。  
“客气。”丁蔓薇应他一声，手中长剑用力一顶。剩下那只巨蝎被这一顶，后退几步，又张开钳子，从两面包抄过来，却被丁蔓薇剑气一挥，将钳子连根斩断，黄黄绿绿的汁液溅了一地，还有几滴溅到了丁蔓薇的裙摆上，登时将纱衣烧出了几个孔洞。  
还有几滴蝎血直冲丁蔓薇面门而去，被顾钊一掌吸起几片树叶，抬手一挥，挡在了丁蔓薇与蝎血之间。  
树叶被腐蚀性的血液射中，孔洞从沾染血腥的地方逐渐扩大，发出“咝咝”的声音。  
丁蔓薇顺势一挥衣袖，借着掌风将叶子甩飞出去，趁叶子还未被完全腐蚀，直直插进了两只巨蝎的腹侧。  
两只巨蝎身体砸向地面，钳子抽搐两下便不再动弹。  
他们两人进入同凤台不到两个时辰，却已遭遇了大大小小四五次险境。先是遇到地裂，险些被地缝之中探出的触手卷入其中，又被成了精的藤蔓纠缠了半天，如今身上至少有五六道伤口。  
偏偏两人法术受到压制，丁蔓薇的复生咒又没学到位，伤口恢复的甚是缓慢。  
“过了这蝎子岭，是什么地方？”  
丁蔓薇在几只巨蝎的攻击之下左躲右闪，还是不慎被锐利的钳子划破了胳膊，鲜血顿时涌了出来。  
“是片湖！”顾钊一面回应，余光瞥见丁蔓薇周围又多了两只巨蝎，招架不暇，忙腾出一只手来，一道流光打去，将刺向她后背的巨蝎尾刺打偏了方向。  
蝎尾擦着肩膀砸下来，丁蔓薇心惊不已，也没忘了对顾钊道了句谢。  
“不用谢。”  
两人在十几只巨蝎的包围之中，背靠着背，边防备着毒刺和锋利的钳子，且战且退，虽然打得不算轻松，但两相配合，也从蝎子岭中安然突围。  
丁蔓薇喘着粗气，低头看了一眼被巨蝎血液腐蚀掉的裙摆，挥剑将衣角割下，随手扔在了一旁。  
“休息一下吧，等下还不知道湖里又有什么妖兽呢。”顾钊提议。  
丁蔓薇本想趁着还有力气，把下一道关卡也一并过了，但见顾钊身上又挂了几道彩，与自己一般狼狈，全然没了在苍岚峰上初见时那般谪仙气质，便没再坚持，道了声：“好。”  
她也是进了结界之后才知道，这同凤台内共有三十六种妖兽，以种群分地盘，而灵蛛果树在同凤台中央，要进去，至少要经过十种妖兽的地盘，且越往中心去的妖兽，就越难对付。  
不过好在，妖兽之间也互不对付，所以每个妖兽的地盘接壤处，便成了天然的休息区，只不过这休息区也不是百分之百安全就是了。  
丁蔓薇站在蝎子岭边缘往前看去，只见几十步开外地势突然下陷积水成湖，湖面平静无波。  
顾钊找了片还算平整的地面，先是小心翼翼的拿剑戳了两下，见地面未曾开裂或下陷，才稍稍放心的坐了下来。  
“你也受伤了，”顾钊说着，闭上眼睛调息起来，“这儿灵气充裕，能恢复多少是多少吧。”  
丁蔓薇听他说着，垂眸看了一眼自己胳膊上的心伤，好在只是被钳子划过皮肤，伤口不深，也没中毒。  
她默默念了两遍复生咒，确保伤口没有感染后，便不再管它——刚一开始她还会扯下衣角来包扎伤口，后来经过的妖兽地域多了，才意识到，真要把这十几关都闯过去，她这一身衣服早晚全变成破布条子。  
于是她索性就不去管它了。  
但见顾钊闭眼调息，丁蔓薇也走了过去，在他身边坐下，替他护法。  
沉默片刻之后，顾钊突然开口：“你先前说，取灵蛛果是为了救一位朋友。”  
冷不丁的听他提到进同凤台的原因，丁蔓薇颔首垂目看着地上的青青嫩草，道了声：“不是朋友。”  
听到这个回答，顾钊却好像并不意外，扬唇一笑：“那是为何？”  
丁蔓薇张张嘴，却只字未说，只是轻轻叹了口气。  
顾钊见她不答，便也没再追问。  
“那你呢？你为何进同凤台？只是为了取宝珠么？”  
“不是。”顾钊同她一样回答。  
“那又是为何？”  
“为你。”顾钊说罢，睁开眼睛看向丁蔓薇，缓缓解释，“若非我不慎使宝鸾阁结界减弱，灵蛛果必不会失窃，你也不必冒险进这同凤台来寻。”  
“所以你觉得，是因为你的过错，导致我有可能会丧命与此，才陪我……一同赴死？”  
顾钊点了点头。  
这理由着实荒唐，丁蔓薇无奈至极，竟笑出了声：“堂堂苍岚宗主座下大弟子，怎么这么喜欢揽与自己不相干的责任？”  
“正是因为是苍岚宗主座下大弟子，才必须要担这责任。”  
顾钊说罢，两人都沉默了半天，不知该继续说些什么。  
半晌，丁蔓薇问他：“说起来，你我二人也是第一次并肩战斗，没想到还挺默契的。”  
听她这么说，顾钊也不禁心里一动，微笑起来：“是啊，我也这么觉得，就连你的一些招数，也有些熟悉。”  
“你也这么认为？”丁蔓薇为两人相同的认知颇有些激动，忙追问道，“哪些招数你看着眼熟？”  
“你进攻时的某些习惯，还有刚刚救我时，甩得那一支柳条，”顾钊说着，低头轻笑了一声，“不知为何，总觉得，似曾相识。”  
丁蔓薇听顾钊说着，又随口问道：“那你可是见过丁骋？”  
“丁骋？”被她问起，顾钊一愣，接着摇头道，“倒是有所耳闻，但却不曾见过。”  
“那倒真是怪了。”  
“为何？”  
丁蔓薇耸肩一笑：“因为我的那些习惯和招式，都是他教我的。”  
丁骋，丁蔓薇……  
顾钊恍然大悟：“他是你的……”  
“我爹。”丁蔓薇点着头，看着脚下不远处的湖面，语气淡淡，“抚仙宗老祖陈相座下大弟子，丁骋。”  
顾钊闻言，了然的点了点头，心道，难怪丁蔓薇年纪轻轻，便已是同辈之人里修为最高的一个。  
要知道修仙之人天赋不同，年纪也可相差甚远，因此大都以师门辈分算长幼，故而同辈之中，年纪相差百岁，也不稀奇。  
而丁蔓薇年纪轻轻，便有如此修为，原来是有一个天赋异禀的爹。  
丁骋此人究竟如何，顾钊并不了解，但修仙之人却都听过他的传闻。  
传说那丁骋年少之时便好行侠仗义，彼时鲜衣怒马天人之姿，又出身名门，曾是不少女子倾慕的对象。后来被抚仙宗老祖陈相发现，便要将他收入门下好生培养，可丁骋却没有答应，还是当时早已扬名天下的陈相百般许诺招揽，才将他收为弟子。  
而丁骋又资质绝佳，不出几年便学成出师，下山除妖数年，成了人尽皆知的大英雄。  
如今看来，丁蔓薇该是继承了丁骋的天赋与一身绝学。  
丁蔓薇见顾钊沉默，也猜到他在想些什么，因为她也一样，回想着她所知道的，关于丁骋的事。  
原书里，作者对女配丁蔓薇的描写都少之又少，只把她当做必要时刻推动剧情的工具人，虽然给了她绝佳的背景，却也只是为了以此衬托女主沈苏苏罢了。  
因此，对于她那个神仙爹爹丁骋的描述，就更少的可怜了。  
本来丁蔓薇并不觉得这个从来只活在台词里的丁骋会有多重要，可方才顾钊提到她的招数眼熟，而她也觉得自己与顾钊的默契绝非巧合，这才忍不住想起了丁骋。  
她记得，丁蔓薇就是在丁骋手下，学到了这一身的法术，而方子丞则是丁骋除丁蔓薇之外，唯一的弟子。  
只可惜丁骋在一百多年前，便已陨落。  
至于具体原因，原书中也许有提到过，但丁蔓薇不记得了。  
不过，那都是一百多年前的事了，丁蔓薇心想，那么久远的事，应该不会影响到她攻略白卿洲，便懒得再想。  
刚想到这儿，就听远处突然传来一阵痛苦至极的惨叫，丁蔓薇和顾钊对视一眼，蹭的站起身来，往惨叫声传来的方向看去。  
只可惜被一片翠绿林木遮住视线，什么也没看见，但那惨叫声，却听得真切。  
是那帮修士。  
丁蔓薇想着，心中盘算着那波人与自己的距离，皱着眉头对顾钊道了声：“走吧。”  
而在惨叫声发出的地方，顾息与那名赤目少年正好整以暇的站在一起，看着眼前肆意挥舞的藤蔓将一个修士卷起。  
滑腻的藤蔓像蛇一般攀上那修士的四肢和脖颈，一鼓一鼓，似在吸收着什么。  
那修士被藤蔓裹着，浑身的骨头被一寸寸挤碎，内脏破裂，鲜血从七窍涌出，只在最开始发出了一声惨叫，之后便再无力气出声。  
而其他修士依旧整齐的站在顾息和少年身后，垂首不动，仿佛没有看到眼前的血腥场面，死寂得仿若雕塑。


	13. Chapter 13

少年背着手，周身灵气乱流比先前更甚，面上却丝毫不见痛苦之色。他饶有兴趣的盯着那藤蔓将一个修士吸干，看着血肉从肌肤之下一点点消失，皮肤随之干瘪变黑，慢慢附着在骸骨之上，兴奋得眼眶赤红。  
顾息冷眼看着惨剧发生，面无表情的侧目看了少年一眼：“少主，只到此处就已献祭了三个人，照这样下去，怕是撑不到灵蛛果树那里。”  
少年闻声并未看他，只是微微撇过头去，目光仍不离那纠缠的藤蔓：“无妨，前面不是还有两个人为我们开道么？”  
顾息垂首思考片刻，犹豫道：“那两人能闯过重重关隘，恐怕不是那么好对付……”  
“顾息，”少年不悦的将他打断，转过头来看向顾息的眼睛，目中血光涌动，“你的本事，瞒得过我父王，却瞒不过我。还是说……你想徇私？”  
顾息表情丝毫未变，却挺直了脊背，直直对上那少年的视线，一字一顿：“顾息与人间已无瓜葛，无私可徇。”  
“那便好。”少年又凝视了顾息一会儿，回过头去，见那修士已被藤蔓抽空成一具枯干的白骨，撇了撇嘴，失了兴致一般，哼了声“出发”，便迈步往前走去。  
顾息看着他的背影，眼中情绪不明，许久才挥了挥手，将身后那一众修士一并带走，追随少年而去。  
过了缠人的藤蔓木海，就是蝎子岭。  
顾息等人赶到时，只看见遍地都是巨蝎的断肢残尸，大小数十只，铺成一条黄绿色的血路，直通向蝎子岭尽头那片湖去。  
“你瞧，那二位开路的，做的还挺漂亮。”少年说着，信步踏入尸海。  
顾息没有回应，沉默的跟在少年身后，在巨蝎尸体中穿梭，只是在看到那只脑袋插着柳条的巨蝎时，脚步顿了一下。

顾息等人在藤蔓木海和蝎子岭待不了多久，丁蔓薇和顾钊自然不敢耽搁，一口气过了那片湖，又接连闯过四五个关隘。  
两人身上皆是伤，鲜血混着妖兽的各色血液，浸透了两人的衣服。  
方才那几处关隘，妖兽虽不是极难对付，但奈何数量太多，拿那片湖来说，丁蔓薇本以为至多要防着水下，却没成想，那水中妖兽不止能隐于水面之下将人拖入水中，还能飞出水面，凌空滑翔，且鳍上满是倒钩毒刺。  
幸亏两人配合默契，才总算过了关。  
后面几处，也是惊险异常，丁蔓薇又不敢休息，生怕被顾息等人追上，只好硬着头皮往前闯。  
可刚刚那一关，不仅妖兽众多，还能吸取灵力。两人在混战之中，难免与妖兽接触，灵力被吸取大半，加上刚入同凤台时，就已被结界剥去几成功力，只能勉强过关，如今已是寸步难行，只得停下休整。  
丁蔓薇一面抓紧调息，一面用复生咒，给身上的新伤旧伤都念了个遍，却仍止不住伤口太深的地方继续渗着血，还有不少堪堪愈合的伤，在一次次混战中被崩开、再崩开，硬巴巴的血痂摩擦着皮肤之下幼嫩的红肉。  
之前一心防着妖兽攻击，还不觉得如何，现在一停下，丁蔓薇才觉得浑身骤痛，疼得她颤抖不停。  
顾钊那边也没好到哪去，一身青衣肮脏不堪，衣摆被撕裂，眉梢嘴角皆是淤青，右边眉骨在混战之时被飞起的石头砸破，至今还留着一道干涸的血痕。  
而他只是闭着眼睛调息，却不见他处理伤口。  
丁蔓薇眯着眼睛想了一想，向顾钊那边靠去，在他面前坐下，默默催动了复生咒。  
感觉到面前一阵香风微微拂过，顾钊睁眼，便看见一道幽微紫光在他的伤口处浮动，原本痛极的伤口，竟感到丝丝清凉。  
顾钊抬眸，丁蔓薇却并未看他，只专心的为他处理着伤处。  
片刻之后，身上的伤口都处理过了一遍，虽然仍在隐隐作痛，有些地方甚至还在流血，顾钊却止住了丁蔓薇。  
“就这样吧，后面还有不少路要赶，存些力气。”  
丁蔓薇也没坚持，收回手去自行调息起来，问道：“你没学过医修？”  
“师父鲜少让我下山，呆在苍岚峰上，也受不了什么伤，便怠惰了些。”  
丁蔓薇了然的点了点头，没再说话。  
半晌，顾钊结束调息，起身看了看四周，道：“再过三处妖兽的地盘，就到灵蛛果树了。”  
“依你看，今晚能拿到灵蛛果吗？”  
“不可能，”顾钊看了看已经渐黑的天色，“你我伤势未愈，前面三关，较之之前那些，更加危险。依我看，今晚先找个地方休息，调养好了，明日再走。”  
丁蔓薇看了看顾钊那一身的伤，轻叹了口气，道了声“好”。  
许是因为前面的妖兽更加难以对付，此处竟有大片草地空闲，没有半点妖兽的气息。  
只是两人找了半天，也没找到个藏身之所，只好靠着一块巨石坐下，简单布了个结界，生了堆火。  
天很快就完全黑了下来，经过傍晚的调息，丁蔓薇的灵力已经恢复了大半，又施了几次复生咒后，便抱着腿坐在火堆旁发呆。  
顾钊见状，思考片刻，也结束了调息，坐在她身旁，和她保持着一人宽的距离，笑着问道：“是在担心你那位朋友？”  
丁蔓薇盯着眼前窜动的火苗，也跟着一笑，点点头算是承认。  
顾钊见她不语，随即安慰：“你之前提到的那些修士，也已进入同凤台，想必，你那位朋友留在外面，该是安全的。”  
“我不是怕他被那些人所害，”丁蔓薇说着，无奈垂眸，“是知道他定不会听我的话。”  
“这是何意？”  
“他修为太低，进来就是送死。我让他在外等着我师弟送仙丹来。”  
“你是怕他与你师弟一同进来。”  
“不是怕，”丁蔓薇手中拨弄着被撕碎的衣襟，“他一定会进来。”  
顾钊笑了：“你就如此笃定他不怕死？”  
“不信？丁蔓薇挑眉看他，“我们打个赌？”  
“好啊，赌什么？”顾钊把手中把玩着的草叶一扔，饶有兴趣的看向丁蔓薇。  
“我赌他一定会进来。若我赢了，我要你那把宝剑。”丁蔓薇说着，目光凝着在顾钊腰间的佩剑上。  
那把剑锋利中带着阵阵寒气，不知为何，她看见的第一眼，就动了心。  
顾钊没着急应承，问她：“若是我赢了呢？”  
“我多摘两颗灵蛛果，让你带回苍岚宗。”  
他“嗤”的一声笑了出来，边乐边摇头：“一颗也是摘，两颗也是取。丁姑娘拿着我带来的法杖，摘我苍岚宗的宝贝，换我一把宝剑。这买卖，我亏大了。”  
丁蔓薇一听还真是，也忍不住乐了出来，眉毛一挑：“那你要什么？”  
顾钊转头看她：“我若赢了，等离开同凤台，我要和你正式切磋一场。”  
丁蔓薇愣了。  
顾钊是苍岚宗宗主的大弟子，辈分在她之上，修为亦是如此。他肯主动提出与她切磋，已是对她极大的肯定。  
只是这其中还掺杂了抚仙宗与苍岚宗两派的声誉，各大门派收徒之日又已临近，此时决不能出错，给师门招惹麻烦，所以丁蔓薇不敢轻易答应。  
但她又转念一想，自己手握剧本和人设，料定了白卿洲定会进来，这场赌局，她稳赢，便乐着点头：“应下你又何妨？反正我不会输。”  
顾钊没有反驳，只是低着头笑着，也不知在想些什么。

同凤台外，白卿洲终于等到了方子丞。  
方子丞一袭白衣，脑后扎着一条墨青色发带，与眼底那道青色相似。  
见同凤台外只有白卿洲一人，方子丞心里一急，忙赶上去问：“我师姐呢？”  
看见方子丞，白卿洲面露不喜，垂着眼懒得看他，不答反问：“仙丹呢？”  
“带来了。”白卿洲的敌意过盛，方子丞自然感觉到了，但见不到丁蔓薇，他实在放心不下，也没心情与他计较。  
“那就走吧。”白卿洲说罢，便要往同凤台里去。  
方子丞忙拦住他：“你也要去？”  
“不然呢？”  
“可你的修为……”方子丞虽然和白卿洲不对付，但他终究仁善，不忍看他去死，劝道，“还是在此等我们出来吧。”  
白卿洲不悦的看他：“我意已决，是浪费时间劝我拦我，还是赶紧把药送进去，你自己选。”说罢，又故意提醒他，“丁蔓薇已经进去一天的时间了。”  
言外之意，是方子丞晚到了一天，而这一天之内，丁蔓薇若是遇险却没有仙丹吊命，便是他的错。  
白卿洲说的在理，方子丞两相权衡，咬咬牙：“好，你跟我进去，跟紧点儿。”  
方子丞刚一说完，白卿洲应也未应他一声，迈步进了同凤台。


	14. Chapter 14

丁蔓薇和顾钊原本打算休息一晚，第二天天亮才继续往同凤台中心前去，可长夜未半，两人便听到两三声接连响起的惨叫，距离他们不算太远。  
只是浓稠的黑夜遮住了视线，两人法术受到结界压制，看不穿黑暗那头究竟发生了什么，但惨叫声声声靠近，很快的，就连血肉被撕裂的声音，都如在耳畔。  
丁蔓薇攥了攥拳头，对顾钊道了声：“走吧。人家显然不想让我们休息。”  
顾钊眼底泛青，脸上仍有倦色，仰头看了看站在身边的丁蔓薇，过了一会儿才站起身来，挥掌起风灭了那堆火，指了指前方黑暗中的一点光亮：“看见那团亮了吗？”  
丁蔓薇顺着他手指的方向望去，只见漆黑夜幕之下，透出一点萤火，一闪一闪，像为亡故之人指路的引魂灯，透着阴凉的诡异。  
“那片萤火也是妖兽的一种，只有晚上才会出现，追人而动。被缠上的人，三魂七魄都会受尽煎熬，最终被萤火破体而亡。”  
“听起来像是地狱的刑罚。”  
“修行飞升本就是脱胎换骨，向死而生，”顾钊正说着，又听到身后不远处传来一声惨叫，他顿了一下，继续说道，“历代大能飞升之前，都要经此一番磨练。”  
他的声音低沉深邃，转瞬间却变得悠远而喑哑，似附在她耳边低语。丁蔓薇听他说着，双眼瞧着那团萤火，只觉萤火越靠越近，竟要往她身上烧来。  
热浪滚滚而至，顺着幽蓝的火苗，似无数只手一般往她身上爬。  
那些鬼手自地狱而来，也要将她拖将下去，与亡魂同穴。  
丁蔓薇无法动弹，只能看着那些鬼手越攀越高，直到其中一只泛蓝的手紧紧掐住她的脖子，五指合拢，掐得她喘不过气。  
眼前开始发黑，空洞的眼窝自黑暗与星光之间浮起，死死盯着她，干瘪的嘴唇一开一合，是亡魂的吟诵，诡谲而冰凉。  
是原书中的丁蔓薇，死在白卿洲床上的丁蔓薇。  
丁蔓薇慌忙使劲摇了摇头，从幻象之中挣脱而出，一把拉住了顾钊的衣袖。  
顾钊低头看去，轻声问道：“害怕？”  
丁蔓薇的嘴唇仍在发抖，气喘吁吁，半晌才找到声音，喑哑道：“那团萤火，会制造幻象。”  
顾钊闻言看向那团萤火，分明与方才无异，只好道了声：“我未受到影响。”  
丁蔓薇攥着他衣袖的手指又紧了紧，喉头滚动：“我们不能过去。”  
只是远远看了一眼，就被幻象控制无法行动，若是靠近……  
更何况，顾钊此时未遭遇幻象，许是因为他修为在她之上，但却不代表靠近萤火之后也不会。如果两人都被幻象缠上，还不知该如何脱身。  
丁蔓薇此时才知道，后面这些妖兽为何比之前的更难对付。  
低级妖兽杀人，只是物理攻击，群起围攻，虽难对付，但尚有能力招架。  
而高级妖兽杀人，则是诛心，以幻象为主，辅以更深层的恐惧，即使修为再高的人，只要有半点心魔，便会不攻自破。  
丁蔓薇有自知之明，她深知自己虽然继承了正主一身修为与天赋，但心境却与凡人无异，更何况背负着攻略任务，只会让她心事更重。贸然靠近萤火，只能是自取灭亡。  
如今后有追兵，前有妖兽，进也不是退也不是。  
该怎么办？  
顾钊见丁蔓薇抖得厉害，犹豫片刻，反手隔着衣服握住了她的胳膊。  
丁蔓薇被这一握，勉强回过神来，镇定下来之后又思考片刻，问顾钊：“你幻术学的如何？”  
“尚可。”  
“辅以能制造幻象的萤火，能困住多少修为低于你的修士？”  
“如果是说后面那些追兵……”顾钊沉默一瞬，“以你先前的描述，困住全部，应当不难。”  
“那就好，”丁蔓薇挺直了腰背，看向那团萤火，“我在想，究竟是萤火更难对付，还是那群修士更难缠些。”  
“你是要……”  
顾钊看向丁蔓薇，正好她也回过头来对上他的视线，点了点头。  
“帮别人开了一天的路，也是时候反过来，换我们坐享其成了。”  
这话一出，顾钊心中了然，但却仍有顾虑：“可是有结界压制，若是算上为首那人，我没把握。”  
“无妨，”丁蔓薇说罢，扭过头去看向背后的黑夜，目光幽幽，“对那人，我另有打算。”

穿过低级妖兽的领地，就是丁蔓薇与顾钊方才所在的平原。  
此时草原上一片漆黑，同凤台里连星星都没有光明，顾息在平原边上站定，一眼便看见了远处那团萤火。  
“亡魂引……”顾息心中暗忖，“就算那丫头不知道，他总该知道亡魂引碰不得。”  
那少年同样注意到了那团萤火，凝视片刻，指着问顾息：“那团火，不一般吧？”  
“是。”顾息没有片刻犹豫，却也没有细说。  
“那依你看，那两个人是如何过去的？”  
过去？  
亡魂引，以幻象引出世人心中最深的恐惧，将人带入地狱深渊。除非心思纯净到没有一丝杂念，否则绝无不受亡魂引影响的可能。  
就算是那些在同凤台飞升成功的大能，也不见得就过得去。  
单凭那两个人，绝不可能安全通过。  
“属下不知。”顾息诚实答道。  
少年回头看了他一眼，但见顾息仍是那副表情，教人无从判断他刚才那番话究竟是真是假。  
“两个大活人不可能凭空消失。”少年语气不悦，背着手往前又走了几步。  
顾息目随人动，也跟着往前走了两步，突然脚步一顿，低下头去看了看脚边那根扭曲的野草。  
“少主，属下有个法子……”说着，他上前两步，与少年耳语起来。  
少年听罢，狐疑道：“你确定？”  
“确定。”  
少年垂眸不语，在心中默默将顾息所言想了许久，才道：“……那好，就这么办。”  
藏身于暗处的丁蔓薇看着顾息先行向萤火那边走去，少年与那些修士在他身后不远处慢慢跟随，想必是要让他先探探萤火的能力，因此不敢无所顾忌的一同前往。  
正合她意。

顾息往亡魂引的方向走着，脚步并不快，直到眼前的亡魂引渐渐暗了下去，剩下的点点光斑在黑夜中翻转纠结，最后变成一个小巧的五星封印。  
顾息看见封印，停住了脚步，视线却未曾离开封印片刻。  
只见那封印越变越大，光芒愈盛，一面升空，一面向顾息逼近，到最后，竟像是要把他罩在其中。  
顾息动也未动，就眼睁睁看着那五星封印倒扣下来，每一条线都变成锋利的刀，刀尖直指他的心脏命门。  
草原的夜变得寂静无风，顾息两手背后，一身白衣挺拔孤傲，仰头直视封印，落在丁蔓薇眼里，不知为何竟有些不卑不亢，孤胆英雄的意味。  
就在她感慨之际，顾息背在身后的一只手忽得在虚空之中轻轻一握，那逐渐落下的封印，竟“咔”的一声，出现一道裂痕，接着裂痕迅速扩大，蔓延到五星的每一条边线，最终发出一声玻璃碎裂的脆响。  
五星封印化作粉末，簌簌落在顾息周围，融入他脚下的草地之中，没了亮。  
周围重新陷入一片黑暗，顾息却轻轻地笑出了声。  
“满意么？”  
顾息没头没脑的一句话，让躲在暗处的丁蔓薇一惊。  
他知道她在？还是出言诈她？  
丁蔓薇没敢现身。  
顾息不急，就那么负手而立等她出现。  
两人在黑暗之中对峙着，试探着对方的极限。  
又过了一会儿，顾息抬眸，侧目看向丁蔓薇的方向，又道了声：“丁姑娘，结界之内法术有限，这幻境支撑不了多久。”  
话音刚落，丁蔓薇手指一挥，从黑暗中显出身形，远远地看着顾息。  
方才顾息与修士分开后，便进入了丁蔓薇设下的幻境之中，如今被他一眼识破，丁蔓薇也没有理由再隐藏不出，更何况，他说得也是事实，同凤台结界对她的法术压制太大，这个幻境，她支撑不了太久。  
只是不清楚他的实力在同凤台内剩下几分，丁蔓薇不敢靠得太近。  
“怎么样，刚才那一幕，熟悉么？”丁蔓薇问着，指尖浮现出一颗五芒星，与刚才的封印相同。  
“伏魔星阵，再熟悉不过。”  
“三百年了，被压在星阵之下，可好受？”  
顾息哼笑：“陈老鬼告诉你的还不少啊。”  
这不是顾息第一次对老祖不敬，丁蔓薇皱了皱眉，颇有些不悦：“若非罪大恶极，我师门老祖怎会祭出伏魔星阵？”  
“罪大恶极？”顾息轻声重复着这四个字，轻蔑的摇了摇头，幽幽道，“自伏魔星阵现世以来，有哪一个被它困住的人，当真罪大恶极？”  
丁蔓薇不解。  
三百年前那个妖人被老祖与其他两大门派长老联手镇压，是她小时候听来的故事，但那人姓甚名谁，被镇压何处，以何法镇压，她都不清楚。当时她想，大概是老祖怕说出来吓到她，所以才有意略去不提。  
她不确定眼前之人是否就是那个妖人，才打算以此幻境，套出些消息，比如他是如何破掉封印的。  
而伏魔星阵是她所听闻过的最为厉害的一种，那需要三大长老联手镇压的人，必定不好对付，所以极有可能便是被这星阵镇压。  
若他真是那妖人，见此情景，心神不定，对付起来，应当容易很多。  
若他不是，丁蔓薇也自有办法在自己的幻境之中脱身，还能以此困住他片刻，为自己和顾钊争取更多时间。  
“可惜，陈老鬼还有很多事瞒着你。”  
顾息说着，低头看着自己的手指，微一眨眼，只见一团星光自他指尖闪现，最后竟也组成了那伏魔星阵的形状。  
不好！  
丁蔓薇心中一惊，忙要离开幻境，却不想顾息动作更快一步，手指向天一扬，那星阵瞬间扩大，覆盖住漆黑的夜空，将整个幻境，包裹在了其中。  
也将她，困在了她自己的幻境里。  
“现在你说，”顾息一步步向丁蔓薇靠近，声音幽幽飘荡于幻境之中，“被困在伏魔星阵里的人，可是真的罪大恶极？”


	15. Chapter 15

丁蔓薇哑然。  
她对眼前这人所知甚少，但既然对上了头，退无可退，也只能靠着推测与之周旋。只是他突然问出这么哲学的问题，丁蔓薇自知无解，便拒绝回应。  
她手中暗自掐了一个诀，掌心一道流光向那星阵打去。  
这是幻境，她所制造出来的幻境，这里面不可能有真正的阵法，她方才所布下的，也不过是看似伏魔星阵的障眼法，并不具法力。  
可出乎丁蔓薇意料的是，流光打在星阵一角，迸溅出一阵火花，却没有撼动那伏魔星阵半分。  
那道光被星阵吞噬，融进了同凤台无边的黑色长夜。  
这怎么可能？  
那一刻，丁蔓薇不可否认的心中一慌。她对于自己的法力，对于同凤台的诡异之处，以及她对幻境的掌控程度，全都产生了怀疑。  
而最令她胆寒的，是顾息的实力。  
进入别人的幻境而不受幻境所惑，甚至能在幻境之中布下真正具有法力的阵法，反将幻境主人困在其中。  
虽然丁蔓薇并不知道他所布下的是否是真正的伏魔星阵，但她心中仍抱有一丝希望，希望这阵法只是与伏魔星阵类似。  
因为，如果他真的能够凭一己之力，在同凤台结界压制修为的情况下，使出三大宗门长老合力才能祭出的最高阵法，那此人的实力，未免太可怕了。  
“你一开始，就看出了这是幻境，对么？”  
“没错。”  
丁蔓薇叹了口气，心道自己的计划从一开始便已暴露，这一仗她已经输了。  
但她不想输得太难看。  
性命攸关之际，丁蔓薇却冷静了下来，开始思考起，遇见顾钊之后的所发生的桩桩件件。  
“既然知道是幻境还要进来，那必定是有备而来。不过，你那主子身上的灵气比初见那日紊乱的多，怕是撑不了多久了。你该知道，在幻境里拖得越久，留给你们的时间就越少。”  
丁蔓薇想，那少年是顾息的上司，顾息此次是奉命为他摘灵蛛果，必定会关心自己的任务进度。关心则乱，只要他分了神，她脱身的可能性便能增加几分。  
顾息听了，却毫不在意：“那又如何？”语气轻松得像是在谈论与自己完全无关之人一般，丝毫不见关切与紧张。  
“保护主子不力，不怕被责罚吗？”  
“同凤台内凶险异常世人皆知，死在这里，再平常不过。”  
他是当真不在乎，还是佯装无所谓？  
丁蔓薇试图从顾息的脸上看出些许破绽，却突然意识到，他分明站在星阵的光线里，他身上的配饰纹路都清晰可见，可她却始终看不清他的脸。  
就好像他的脸前笼着一片黑雾，无法穿透也不会消散。  
他在隐瞒什么？  
丁蔓薇想了一想，又道：“就算你不在乎你主子，那你那些手下呢？”  
“本来就是拿来消耗的，至于是遇妖兽而死，还是受责罚而死，重要么？”  
“你手下之刃心甘情愿替你开道，可知道你竟如此对待他们？”  
顾息轻蔑的哼笑了一声，没有说话。  
不对，有哪里不太对。  
如果是心甘情愿做肉盾，那定然抱了必死的决心，不会在死前发出惨叫，暴露行踪。  
所以……  
所以是故意让他们听到，好提醒他们继续前进。  
丁蔓薇心底一震，这一天一夜，他们总是在停下休整时，听见修士的惨叫声，接着便会继续出发，好避开顾息等人。  
如今想来，却是在被顾息赶着走。  
再说，顾息若真是有意带手下之人进同凤台取灵蛛果，也不该带那些修为尚浅之人。  
可是……如果那些人并非自愿，又怎会做他们的肉盾呢？难道……  
丁蔓薇双目圆睁，想到了一种可怕的可能。  
像是为了证实她心中所想，顾息慢悠悠的开口：“要给低阶修士下傀儡术，倒是不难。”  
果然是傀儡术！  
丁蔓薇听着顾息所言，警惕的盯着他的一举一动，暗中唤出系统：“准备启动第二次违规权限。如果我活不过这一关，关键时刻保我一命，脱离幻境即可。”  
“好的薇姐，”系统的语气也严肃起来，“千万小心。”  
“不过，傀儡可不会被幻象所迷，你那位朋友……”  
顾息话音未落，丁蔓薇便闪电般的出手了。  
一道紫色流光直冲顾息心门而去，被他侧身一避，流光擦着他的肩膀，没入背后的黑暗。  
紧接着丁蔓薇的长剑便劈至跟前，剑锋冷寒，剑气先一步袭来，吹动了顾息的衣襟。  
下一秒，只见顾息轻轻抬手，看似没有力道，却轻而易举的，将剑尖夹在了两指之间。  
丁蔓薇抬眸，此时两人之间不过一剑的距离，她却无论如何也看不清他的脸。  
只听那一片黑雾之后，传来一声：“以你的修为，敢对我拔剑，还真是勇气可嘉。”  
“连拔剑都不敢，岂不是愧对我师门老祖？”  
丁蔓薇说着，手腕一转，剑锋从顾息指间挣脱，转而又刺向中路。  
顾息面对着丁蔓薇的连续攻击，并没有还手，却总在丁蔓薇试图脱离幻境之时，将她拉回来。  
一如当初在林中第一次对战之时一般。  
他在拖延时间，丁蔓薇心里很清楚，顾钊一定也遇到了麻烦。  
该死，原本她是想和顾钊分别布下幻境，她套出顾息的身份并拖延时间，顾钊消耗掉一些修士。两人只要拖到天亮，再将这些人困于幻境一段时间，便能成功过了亡魂引这一关，可现在看来，却被顾息反将了一军。  
这一分心，丁蔓薇心神大乱，被顾息发现破绽，一掌拍在她的右肩，看似轻巧却力有千钧。  
丁蔓薇手中的剑咣当一声掉在了地上，连同她整个身子都被这一掌劈得连连后退。  
站定之后，丁蔓薇只觉胸中血气翻涌，紧接着便吐出一口鲜血，膝盖一软，单腿跌跪在了地上。  
只是对着肩膀一掌便卸去她浑身力量，丁蔓薇知道，若是没有系统帮助，自己今日必定在劫难逃。  
“剑都丢了，”顾息往剑身上看了一眼，指尖一挑，那把剑便腾空而起，轻飘飘的落在了他掌心里，“你输了。”  
丁蔓薇看着自己的剑被顾息反手化作点点星光，融于夜空之中，心中唤道：“系统，准备好了。”  
“放心吧薇姐。”  
幸亏自己带着系统，幸亏系统允许每个测试员在每次任务过程中违规三次，不然依着眼下这状况，她是断没有命离开的。  
“薇姐，准备好，系统会把你传送到幻境之外。”  
“3.”  
“2.”  
系统倒计时在丁蔓薇脑海中响起，顾息却突然幽幽开口：“又想跑？”  
丁蔓薇双目一张，死死盯住顾息。  
他知道了什么？  
莫非他能看到系统的存在？  
又或者，是因着她的沉默，在猜测？  
“薇姐……”  
“先等等，”丁蔓薇安抚系统，“等等看他要说什么。”  
顾息背着手朝丁蔓薇走近两步，俯视着跪在地上的她。即使看不到他的脸，丁蔓薇也猜得到他此刻的神情。  
顾息盯着她看了许久，突然玩心大起：“不如，我们做个游戏吧。”  
丁蔓薇警惕道：“什么意思？”  
“我还欠着一个人一条命，如今无处可还，不如今天把这个人情送给你。你自己选，”顾息说着，低下头玩味笑道，“是生，还是死。”  
“就这么简单？”  
“对。不过选择生，以后若是再遇见，我定不会手下留情。”  
“我选生。”  
顾息挑眉，似乎有些意外：“我以为你们正道之人，都不畏死。”  
“死了就什么都没了，活着，下次再见，也许你就是我的手下败将。”  
顾息愣了愣，耳边响起一个少年的声音，意气风发，告诉他只有活着才有打败自己的可能，死了就什么都没了。  
愣了一瞬，顾息颔首轻轻笑了起来，衣袖一挥，幻境上空的伏魔星阵化作星光消散。  
这是让她走的意思。  
丁蔓薇心中了然，正要起身，却胸口一痛，又跌坐回地上。  
顾息像是没看见一般，站在原地没动。  
“走之前，”丁蔓薇开口喊他，“好歹让我看一眼你的脸，好知道以后该找谁。”  
顾息没料到她会有此要求，一顿，问她：“当真要看？”  
“当真。”  
想了片刻：“好。”  
顾息向前两步，站在丁蔓薇身前，缓缓俯下身去，面前黑雾逐渐散开，一张俊朗的脸带着阴冷的苍白，出现在丁蔓薇眼前。  
怎么，怎么会是他？！  
“你是……”  
丁蔓薇话音未落，便眼前一黑，晕了过去。  
顾息直起身来，面前的黑雾回归原位。他看了看倒在地上昏迷不醒的丁蔓薇，又抬起头来平视着远处泛白的天际，轻轻道了一声：“欠你的命，我还清了。”


	16. Chapter 16

周围是一片漆黑，无风也无声，潮湿的空气包裹住丁蔓薇的每一寸肌肤，顺着鼻腔钻进肺里，流进血液，淌遍全身。  
久违的安静。  
她接受这次任务以来，还是头一次这么放松。不用打妖兽，也不用防着病娇背后下刀子。  
丁蔓薇舒服的展了展身子。  
黑暗之中升起一点光亮，丁蔓薇向它走去，那光亮也向她飘了过来，越靠越近，终于在她身前两三步的距离停下，接着慢慢幻化成一个人影。  
一身白衣，负手而立。  
这身形实在眼熟，丁蔓薇却死活也想不起他究竟这谁。  
她又凑近，那人脸前却好似有一团黑雾般凝聚不散，将他的面貌遮的严严实实。  
“薇姐，薇姐，醒醒。”  
系统的警示音哔哔作响，在丁蔓薇脑海中盘旋不停。  
黑暗之中，那人缓缓向她伸出手去，在她即将握住他的手时，那手闪电般的穿透了她的胸膛。  
“啊！！”丁蔓薇惊叫一声醒了过来。  
天已大亮，她孤身一人躺在草地上，周围的风吹过草叶，发出呼呼的声音。  
顾息说会放过她，倒是没有食言。  
丁蔓薇坐在原地没动，似乎思绪还没从前一晚所发生的事里抽回来。  
她看着太阳升起的方向，胸中气结。  
昨晚她与顾钊设下幻境，却不想每一步都被顾息看透，丁蔓薇知道，在绝对的实力面前，一切阴谋阳谋都是笑话。  
刚刚穿书的时候，她还庆幸自己的角色修为不俗，很多事情做起来会容易得多，可现在她知道了，自己的实力还远远不够，不够让她在这个世界舒服的活下去。  
一股无力感油然而生，丁蔓薇仰着脸长叹了口气。  
“薇姐，顾钊就在附近。”  
系统见她颓丧，便想了个法子让她转移注意。  
丁蔓薇闻声四处张望起来。  
昨晚顾钊设下幻象，试图消耗部分修士，可那些人中了傀儡术，早就失了心智，不会受幻象影响。  
也不知他现在如何了。  
丁蔓薇起身，深呼吸几次给自己打气，接着对系统道：“带我去找他。”

昨天夜里勾魂摄魄的亡魂引已经熄灭不见，取而代之的是一片平坦的荒地。  
顾钊正灰头土脸的躺在地上，双目紧闭，身上沾满了干涸的血块，身边是破碎的残肢。  
一地猩红。  
丁蔓薇蹲在顾钊身边，脚下的土地被血肉浸染，随风荡漾着浓重的血腥味，令人作呕。  
“顾钊，”她拍了拍他胸口，“醒醒！”  
“咳——”被这一拍，顾钊闭阻的胸口剧烈起伏，倒了几口气才算畅通了呼吸，坐起身来，又猛烈咳了半天。  
丁蔓薇轻拍着他的后背给他顺气：“昨晚是我失算了。你还好吧？”  
顾钊摇头，拿手背擦了擦嘴角：“没什么大碍。”  
“能站起来吗？”  
他没说话，点头算作回应。  
“我扶你起来。”  
顾钊没有推辞，撑着丁蔓薇的手起身，往灵蛛果树的方向看去：“那些修士中了傀儡术，我的幻象完全没用。”  
“我知道。”  
“除了那些修士，还有一个妖族之人。”  
“妖族？”这倒是丁蔓薇没想到的，“可是那个周身灵气乱流的少年人？”  
“是，”顾钊说着，胸中一窒，疼得他捂住了心口，缓了半晌，“那人抢走了法杖。”  
这点，丁蔓薇也有心理准备，毕竟那些人的目标就是灵蛛果，自然也需要用到法杖。  
只是她本以为这事只关乎人间，至多是正邪两派修士的争端，可如今看来，还牵扯到了妖族。  
“那妖族少年修为如何？”  
“在你我之下，但我想，许是因为灵气乱流的缘故。若是身体无恙，我也说不好。”  
“还剩多少修士？”  
“四个，”顾钊气息顺畅了许多，放下手来指着地面，“昨夜那些修士偷袭，意图抢夺法杖，却不是我的对手。只是我没想到，他们竟然会自爆。我没防备，只来得及闭住呼吸便晕了过去。”  
丁蔓薇听着顾钊讲述昨夜的遭遇，心道，难怪这附近灵气波动这么大，原来是有修士自爆。  
而这一想，又自然而然的联想到顾息。  
能在幻境之中不受幻象所惑，祭出有法力的阵法，同时操控傀儡术，让那些修士抢夺法杖。  
顾息的实力，她望尘莫及。  
不过，他们得到法杖，定会立刻赶往灵蛛果树那里，如此一来，也是给他们二人开道了。虽然付出的代价有些大，但与她一开始的计划，也勉强算是殊途同归吧。  
丁蔓薇的目光望向同凤台中央，远处一点墨青色，正是灵蛛果树的树冠。  
“看来我们得抓紧时间赶上他们了。你需要多少时间调息？”  
“半柱香足矣。”  
“好，半柱香后我们出发。”

虽然修为受到结界压制，但顾钊到底是苍岚宗宗主的大弟子，底子好，天赋高，恢复起来自然也快过常人，不到半柱香的功夫，便结束调息，与丁蔓薇一道上路。  
从亡魂引处到灵蛛果树，中间只隔了一段极短的距离。两人本来提防着妖兽，却看见一路残骸断肢，有妖兽的，也有修士的。  
还有被当做祭品献祭的修士尸身，此刻早已枯干，被风一吹便化作了齑粉。  
“两个、三个……四个。”丁蔓薇默默数着，对顾钊道，“只剩下那个妖人和妖族少年了。”  
顾钊心细，也一路数着修士的尸身数目，听到丁蔓薇的话，点点头表示认同。  
有了修士开道，两人一路下来，竟没有遇到任何阻拦，很快便赶上了顾息。  
当然，这是因为顾息并未将他二人放在眼里，所以才未在沿途设防。这一点，丁蔓薇心知肚明。  
距离灵蛛果树更近了些，丁蔓薇看着茂盛的树冠，视线投射在树下那两个小小的人影身上。  
对手已经到了，还手握法杖，且修为远在他们之上。  
这是一场硬仗，而且丁蔓薇知道，这场仗若是拼实力，他们没有丝毫胜算。  
但无论如何，灵蛛果，她必须拿到。

丁蔓薇与顾钊来时的方向，有一黑一白两道身影正在急速前行。  
“太残忍了。”方子丞在一片树海中穿行，看着两边的枯骨与残骸。  
那些枯骨有一部分陷入土里，或被树干吸收融为一体，一个个眼窝下陷，嘴巴大张着，有虫子从眼窝中爬进，又从嘴巴里爬出。风一吹过，每一具枯骨口中都发出嘶嘶尖鸣，像在诉冤，又像在讨命。  
白卿洲却对身边的一切看都不看一眼，专心赶路，一言不发。  
方子丞打量了他几眼，忍不住问道：“你不害怕？”  
“……不怕。”  
“啧。”方子丞知道他不欲多与他说话，而此时也不是与他计较的好时候，便往旁边一挪，又拉开了半步的距离，不再自找没趣。  
白卿洲不着痕迹的侧目瞥了他一眼。  
方子丞此时仍是少年模样，未经世事，情绪都写在脸上，不懂掩藏。  
是被抚仙宗保护的太好了吧，白卿洲心中默想，他不像他，两世为人，什么尸山血海没趟过？眼前这些惨象对他来说，实在算不得什么。  
只是不知道丁蔓薇现在何处，有没有摘到灵蛛果呢。  
想到这儿，白卿洲心中烦乱，脚步又不禁加快了些。  
一旁的方子丞稍微落后了一步的距离，从背后打量着白卿洲。  
虽然与他相识的时间不长，但对白卿洲的修为，方子丞虽然不是知根知底，但也大致了解。他入门不久，修为不高，对付普通人尚有余力，但在同凤台内，随便一只妖兽就能将他撕成碎片。  
因此他一直将他护在身后，省得伤着他，回去被苏苏责怪。  
好在这一路上的妖兽被杀了个七七八八，他带着圣器，应付起来也不费事。  
但在路过蝎子岭时，他一时不防，让一只小蝎子钻了空子，蝎尾直奔身后的白卿洲而去。  
那时方子丞以为，白卿洲没办法活着走出同凤台了。  
可他却没想到，以白卿洲的修为，竟然将那只小蝎子击飞了出去，撞上一块巨石，摔了个粉碎。  
几天不见，他修为大增。  
怎么做到的？  
方子丞心中疑惑，但并没有直接问白卿洲。  
他虽年轻不经事，但不代表他愚笨，相反，他早就意识到白卿洲对沈苏苏有意，也因此与他不合，即使问他，也绝不会说。  
也许是师姐教了他保命的法术？方子丞想，还是先找到师姐，再与她细说。  
两人便一路无话，片刻也不敢停歇的，沿着丁蔓薇等人走过的路，往同凤台中间赶去。

而灵蛛果树下，顾息手中拿着法杖，站在那妖族少年身后。  
少年仰着头，看着灵蛛果树茂密的叶子，满眼绿油油一片。  
“灵蛛果，在哪？”


	17. Chapter 17

灵蛛果树不算太高，但树冠极大，许是叶子太多的缘故，把枝干压出一个弧度，整个树冠像是个倒扣的碗。树干很粗，十几个人大概也只能勉强围抱起来，深褐色的树皮坑坑洼洼，满是碗口大的孔洞。  
果树无根，底下是无尽的深渊，阴惨惨漆黑一片。整个树冠笼罩之下，都是深渊的范围。  
顾息打量着树冠，一双锐利的眸子在枝繁叶茂之中仔细搜寻着灵蛛果的踪迹。  
少年也是一样，从顾息手中拿过法杖后，便绕着深渊缓缓踱步。  
他身上的灵气比前几日更加混乱，钳制着他的妖术。不然，昨夜怎么会输给一个小小的人间修士？  
少年心中气恼，只顾着仰头寻找灵蛛果，却没分神注意脚下。  
好在他走的速度并不快，刚抬起脚正要落下，就听顾息轻喊一声小心，在他落脚之前，拖住了他的胳膊：“莫触动了蛛丝。”  
少年低头往脚下看去，只见一根银光闪闪的纤细蛛丝缠绕在一根小草的根茎之上，顺着蛛丝看去，竟直通到灵蛛果树干上的孔洞里。  
风一吹，蛛丝轻轻摇晃。  
这一切都落在了远处的丁蔓薇和顾钊眼里，两人对视一眼，商议起该何时出手。  
若是现在就动手，就算抢回了法杖，也难有机会摘灵蛛果。  
可是若让顾息先摘到，凭他们两人的实力，从他手中抢灵蛛果的可能性实在太小，一旦让他得手，脱身只是一眨眼的事，到时候再想追回法杖和灵蛛果，可就难了。  
不管怎么办都是大写的困难，丁蔓薇叹了口气：“若是一人牵制住那妖人，另一人趁那少年动手取果，抢回法杖和灵蛛果，如何？”  
顾钊思考了一瞬：“难。你我的修为都不足以与那人匹敌，摘取灵蛛果也用不了多久，要把握住时机，不容易。更何况，抢回之后定会被这二人追杀，到时又该如何脱身？”  
“可那人不走，难道我们就在这儿眼睁睁看着他们摘果走人？”就算等他们走后还能留下几颗灵蛛果，但没有法杖，一样是白搭。  
两人一时沉默无话。  
顾息的实力实在太过强大，丁蔓薇至今都没摸清他的上限在哪儿，顾钊也对他十分忌惮。但再纠结下去也想不出个法子，丁蔓薇眼看着那少年举起法杖指向灵蛛果的树冠，心道，定是找到了果子。  
“等不得了。看样子那树上没几颗果子，要是让人都摘走，我们就白来一趟了。”  
顾钊看了看灵蛛果那边的动静，认命似的叹气：“那少年归你，抢到便走，原路返回。我应当能为你挡上一段时间，让你带灵蛛果出同凤台。”  
听着前半段，丁蔓薇还没觉得有什么问题，听到最后，却怎么有股子诀别的意味。  
“不用那么悲观，”丁蔓薇拍了拍顾钊的手臂以示安慰，“我们不会死的，至少不是今天。”  
昨夜在幻境之中，她已经准备启用第二次违规权限，系统能破例救她一命，但最终被顾息主动提出放过她，因此那次违规权限，她打算留到今天，当然，要带上顾钊一起。  
“不是悲观，也没打算死。”顾钊说着，故作轻松的笑了笑，手腕一抖，先前被丁蔓薇看上的那把宝剑便出现在他的掌中，“我修为辈分都比你高，理应护着你。”  
丁蔓薇闻言看向顾钊。  
他没看她，一双眼紧紧盯着灵蛛果树下那两人的一举一动，心中盘算着最合适出手的时机。  
可他分明知道顾息的实力远在他们两人之上，他还说要帮她争取到离开同凤台的时间。就算是按照原路返回，一路上妖兽少了许多，也不可能说离开就离开。  
他不是要赌上性命，还能用什么办法拖住顾息那么久呢？  
即使修行之人理应保护弱小，不论那人是凡人，还是修为更低的修士，她依然觉得，这人情她偿还不起。  
“你不必……”  
“就现在！”顾钊丝毫未被丁蔓薇的复杂情绪影响，话一出口，便脱出藏身之处，举剑向顾息刺去。  
丁蔓薇见状，也立刻收起一切心事，紧随其后，朝着那妖族少年攻去。

顾钊的剑尖马上就要刺穿顾息的胸膛时，他灵活的转身闪了过去，后退一步盯着顾钊，只是眸光触到他手中那把剑时，微不可查的颤了一颤。  
顾钊不欲给他更多反应的时间，挥剑又刺了过来。  
两人一来一往，无暇顾及那少年与丁蔓薇。  
四人便在灵蛛果树下打了起来，那少年灵气乱流不止，难以招架丁蔓薇的攻势，步步后退，大喊着顾息的名字试图求救，却也不知是他没有听见，还是有意不理。  
丁蔓薇便趁此机会，一掌劈下来，那少年一脚没站稳，顿时往深渊滑去。丁蔓薇见状，一把将法杖抢了回来，踮脚去摘那灵蛛果。  
那果子大半个身子都隐在树叶之间，只露出个深紫色的头来。丁蔓薇一下没有摘到，便想凌空跃起去取。  
可惜深渊之下似乎有什么东西在压制修为，丁蔓薇轻轻一跃，竟没能如愿腾空，反而重重的摔了下来。  
丁蔓薇一愣，修仙文里什么时候也有地心引力了？！  
就在她这一愣神的功夫，那少年艰难的从深渊边缘爬了上来，眼看自己不是丁蔓薇的对手，顾息又对自己置之不理，少年眼中凶光一闪。  
“是你们逼我的。”  
他一肘撑地，另一只手狠狠地向着身边的空气一挥。  
一根细亮的蛛丝被这一碰，震颤从接触的地方传播开去，另一头的树洞之中，一道黑影探出了头。  
是灵蛛。  
个大如碗，通体黢黑。  
一只灵蛛从树洞中爬出来后，紧跟着便有无数只从其他孔洞里往外爬，顺着蛛丝一眨眼便来到了四人跟前。  
丁蔓薇与顾钊迅速对视一眼，便想先退离战场，但那少年却一把拉住了丁蔓薇的脚踝，用力向后一拽。  
丁蔓薇身子不稳向后倒去，而她背后便是无底的深渊。  
“丁姑娘！”  
顾钊见势赶忙从与顾息的战斗中抽身，而顾息也出乎意料的没有拦他，反而容着他去救丁蔓薇。  
丁蔓薇身下悬空，毫无着力的地方，深渊之下那股力量，又偏偏狠狠吸着她，不让她用法力凌空，似乎同凤台结界之中那股压制人修为的力量，就来自那深渊底下。  
慌乱之际，丁蔓薇唤出系统，一面将抢来的法杖丢给赶来的顾钊。  
“接着法杖！”  
顾钊伸手将法杖握在掌心，身形却没有停住。  
丁蔓薇看着他接近，心中大叫不妙。  
她若掉下深渊，还有系统救她，可顾钊什么都没有，他跟下来做什么？  
“顾钊不要！”  
她还是晚了一步。  
顾钊一把抓住她的胳膊一使力，两人在空中互换了个位置，对着她的胸口一拍，力道刚刚好将她推回地面。  
不止如此，他甚至在下坠之前，用法杖打下了一颗灵蛛果，将那果子和法杖一并塞进了她怀里。  
这一切都发生在一瞬之间，快到丁蔓薇甚至来不及反应，就看着顾钊一身青衣落入深渊，被黑暗包裹，终至不见。  
而他自始至终，一言未发。  
“顾钊！”  
丁蔓薇趴在深渊边沿往下看着，喊着他的名字。可在那一片漆黑不见半点光亮的深渊里，连声音都被吞噬，听不到丝毫回应。  
顾钊他……死了？  
丁蔓薇怀里抱着法杖和灵蛛果，脑袋发懵。  
这一切发生的毫无征兆又实在太快，她连让系统救他的机会都没有。  
“系统，顾钊他，还活着么？”  
“薇姐，深渊之下，我也探测不……”  
大地突然一阵震动，将丁蔓薇从失神之中拉了回来。  
她踉跄起身往后退了两步，抬着头就见灵蛛果树树干上的孔洞之中，无数灵蛛开始胡乱爬窜，却又似乎爬出了一个什么图案。  
脚下的震荡越来越明显，大地开始开裂，一道裂缝从深渊边缘蔓延至丁蔓薇脚下，深渊下的吸力一把将她扯了下去。  
“该死！”丁蔓薇怀中抱着灵蛛果和法杖，只能用一只手死死地扒着地面突起的石块，整个人悬在崖壁。  
大地仍在震动，每一次都让她的手松脱一分。  
“该死的，取宝就地震这狗血的设定，为什么到哪儿都逃不过！”丁蔓薇一边吐槽，一边将灵蛛果塞进了怀里，手中拿着法杖，试图爬上地面。  
一阵轻微的空气波动从身后传来，丁蔓薇猛地回头，却看见一只灵蛛蹦至眼前，张牙舞爪便要咬上来。  
“滚！”狠狠一挥法杖，灵蛛嘶叫一声，掉下了悬崖。  
丁蔓薇往它袭来的方向看去，更多灵蛛顺着崖壁和树干爬了上来，源源不断，朝她逼近。  
“该死该死该死！”  
灵蛛接二连三的从崖壁上跳起，只扑丁蔓薇，她只能不断挥动法杖回击，而那些被她打掉的灵蛛，很快又顺着崖壁爬了上来，迅速朝着她靠近。  
慢慢的，丁蔓薇挂在崖壁上的手无力再支撑她的体重和大幅度的动作，开始麻木、松脱，丁蔓薇心里一慌，分神往上看了一眼。  
下一秒，她便感到右臂一阵火辣辣的刺痛，犹如针扎入体，剧痛难忍。  
她低头，只见一只灵蛛正咬着她的胳膊，任她怎么摇晃都不肯松嘴。  
灵蛛有剧毒！  
丁蔓薇想起顾钊告诉过她的话，却无法将灵蛛甩脱。  
眼前一阵眩晕，被咬伤的右臂有些麻痹，她只能趁着右手还有些知觉，紧紧攥住法杖不松手。  
那是苍岚宗的东西，她已经害他们失去了一个弟子，这法器，她绝不能丢。  
可是她好累。手上那只灵蛛死活不肯撒嘴，她只能拼尽力气，防着其他扑过来的灵蛛。  
她撑不住了。  
真想松开手，掉下去。  
就让系统启用第二次违规权限吧，即使这样，她就只剩下一次违规活命的机会，留着走后面不知还有多久的路。  
丁蔓薇疲惫不堪，挂在崖壁上那只手，终于松了下来。  
而坠落的感觉也只不过持续了一瞬，便被一股力量拉停了下来。  
丁蔓薇仰头看去。  
一只手紧紧拉着她的手腕，太阳自那人头顶照下来，将他的脸隐没在阴影里，也晃得她睁不开眼。  
右臂的麻木直逼大脑，失去意识之前，丁蔓薇听到那人说：“茶还没喝，不许放手。”


	18. Chapter 18

“茶还没喝，不许放手。”  
白卿洲的声音在头顶响起时，丁蔓薇突然感到莫名的安心。  
不知为何，分明只是分开了两天，之前还对攻略此人有所抗拒，可眼下，脚下是莫测的深渊，身边是围拢上来的灵蛛，大地在震动，意识在模糊，但听见白卿洲声音的那一刻，她只觉得安心。  
丁蔓薇趁着还有一丝意识，狠狠地咬破了自己的舌尖。  
鲜血腥气弥漫口腔，疼痛随之袭来，冲散了灵蛛毒液所带来的麻痹感。  
“上来！”白卿洲两只手抓紧了丁蔓薇的手腕，身子往后退去，好在丁蔓薇不算重，又意识尚在，提着一口气，脚下蹬着崖壁，白卿洲没费太大力气，便把她拖了上去。  
回到地面的丁蔓薇瘫倒在地，起也起不来。  
“师姐！”  
方子丞这一喊，丁蔓薇费力的转头看他，只见他将那妖族少年打的后退连连，跪倒在地，嘴角滴血。  
而顾息，却不知何时，消失不见了。  
方子丞见丁蔓薇一身血污，纱衣破破烂烂，脸色泛青，赶忙跑了过来，一把将她抱在了怀里，急得满头大汗。  
他年幼之时，便跟着丁骋入了抚仙宗，与丁蔓薇一同长大。丁骋陨落之后，便是丁蔓薇将他带大，教他修行。  
他印象中的师姐，是同辈之中最优秀的修士，不论什么情况都应付自如，却从未见过她如此狼狈的模样。  
因此他才在见到丁蔓薇几近昏迷之时，乱了方寸。  
而他自己也没好到哪儿去。发带微散，眼底泛着青黑，两眼却急得发红。  
“没事儿，没事儿……”丁蔓薇眼睛半睁不睁，又死死咬了一下舌尖，才艰难的抬手，把法杖塞进他怀里，声音断断续续，“灵蛛果，拿到了。把法杖，还给……还给苍岚宗，切记。”  
“好，我知道！师姐你撑着！”方子丞说着，把法杖放在脚边，手忙脚乱的掏出老祖给他的吊命仙丹，往丁蔓薇嘴里连塞了两颗。  
仙丹入口便化成了清甜的汁液，丁蔓薇痛苦的吞咽两下，表情才稍稍放松了一些。缓了一缓，丁蔓薇扭过头去找白卿洲。  
触到她视线的那一瞬间，白卿洲不知为何，心虚的避开了她的目光。  
“你没事儿吧？”丁蔓薇中毒不浅，即使有仙丹吊命，也无法解毒，此时气息微弱，说话的声音形同呜咽。  
但白卿洲知道，她在问他。  
他本以为见到他不听话的闯进来，她会多少有些责怪。  
“没事儿。”白卿洲看了她一眼，不欲多言，抬起头来看向别处，一边催促方子丞带她离开同凤台。  
而目光触及那妖族少年时，白卿洲一惊。  
那少年手中拿着什么东西，闪闪发着红光，而他口中默念着，一股妖气冲天而起。  
上一世虽然没有与妖族交手几次，但白卿洲心里清楚，那妖气代表着怎样可怕的后果。  
“方子丞！”  
如今他们之中唯一可能与少年匹敌的便只有方子丞一人，白卿洲脱口而出他名字的同时，同样感知到妖气的丁蔓薇不知哪里来的力气，一手一个扯着两人的衣领，把他俩护在了身下。  
修行之人理应保护弱小，不论那人是凡人，还是修为更低的修士。  
她的后背上方铺开一道紫色流光的屏障，展开时的速度比之前在树林之中慢了许多，但仍将三人严严实实的罩在了其中。  
白卿洲往妖族少年那边看去，只见他被刺眼的红光包裹起来，无法透视。  
那妖气愈发强烈，一定是借由妖族法器，才能在身负重伤之时，达到如此效果。  
妖气搅动着空气，狂风大作，周围的树枝草叶被刀锋一般的妖气割断，卷起，连同没了依着的灵蛛一起，四处乱飞。  
“咔”的一声，一段断枝砸在丁蔓薇的屏障之上，屏障竟生出一道裂隙。而屏障之下的丁蔓薇，眉头一动，似乎也受到了伤害。  
“师姐！”方子丞赶紧起身，向她背后的屏障之中注入灵气，与她一道支撑着他们如今唯一的防护。  
又是一道裂缝。  
那少年身上的冲天妖气还没消散，而丁蔓薇的屏障，却是无法再支撑多久。  
她头晕脑胀，只觉得浑身酸软僵硬，她心里清楚得很，这是那灵蛛的毒液，开始催她的命了。  
裂痕一道接着一道，最终在“咔嚓”一声脆响后彻底迸裂，丁蔓薇的神经也在那一刻，绷断了。  
她陷进了一片漆黑，周遭分外安静，静得仿佛世界已死。  
白卿洲眼看着丁蔓薇两眼一闭晕了过去，一头栽在了他怀里，而手指还紧紧攥着他的衣襟。  
他胳膊收紧，将她抱紧了些。  
而那妖气也在此时弱了下去。  
狂风渐停，周围的一切早已被折腾的不成样子，就连那灵蛛果树，也枝叶凋零，断落在遍地的灵蛛尸体之间。  
红光减退，那少年唇角溢出一缕鲜血，显然刚才那一通毁天灭地的妖术，也耗了他不少心力。若不是凭他现在的身体，实在无法与方子丞抗衡，他绝不会使出这耗费心力的杀手锏。  
但他的情况仍比丁蔓薇他们要好得多。  
少年满是邪气的目光扫过三人，最终定格在丁蔓薇身上。  
她怀里藏着灵蛛果，而她的身体，是绝佳的器皿，用来承接他身上无法消化的灵气，再合适不过。  
少年不善的勾了勾唇，将方才那闪着红光的东西往出一扔，直直冲着方子丞面门而去。  
方子丞见势挥剑一砍，却不想拿看似石头一般的东西竟然一触便破，紧接着就散发出一股难闻的味道，似腥似臭，又带着奇异幽香。  
纵是他修为不凡，也仍挡不住片刻的失神。  
白卿洲亦是如此。  
待那阵红烟消散，妖族少年早已不知去向。  
而白卿洲怀里的丁蔓薇，也同样消失了踪影。

丁蔓薇的意识在黑暗之中飘荡，她不知道自己昏迷了多久，也不知道自己如今身在何方，她想联系系统，却发现自己与系统的连接不知何时也断开了。  
只剩她一人，游离，无依。  
直到一阵奇香袭来，丁蔓薇才发觉怀中一空。  
那是她放灵蛛果的位置，难道有人动了顾钊拿命换来的灵蛛果？！  
心脏猛地往下一坠，丁蔓薇醒了过来。  
入眼是白色的床幔，沾满了蚊子血与黑手印，似乎隐隐透着股发霉的陈旧味道。她想扭脸看看床外，却发现自己依然动弹不得。  
看来灵蛛的毒素仍在体内没有清理，只是伤口早已感觉不到任何痛感，麻木的仿佛不属于她一般。幸好老祖的仙丹一直给她吊着这口气，才让她恢复了意识。  
她现在唯一能做的，就是眨眼和呼吸。  
但她知道，照此下去，很快，她将无法眨动眼睛，她的眼皮会僵硬，眼球会因为长期暴露在外而干瘪，呼吸会越来越困难，最后她会活生生憋死。  
方子丞在哪？白卿洲呢？她又在哪里？  
“醒了？”少年的声音从一个角落响起，丁蔓薇心中警铃大作。  
是那妖族少年。  
是他抓走了她，那白卿洲和方子丞现在如何了？他要的只是灵蛛果，抓她做什么？  
少年的脚步声响起，越靠她越近，而丁蔓薇能做的，却只是睁大眼睛，等待着未知。  
终于，少年进入她的视线，而她清楚的看见，少年身上的伤口，仍在渗着血，说明他们离开同凤台并不久。  
而少年身上伤口不少，证明他没有能力带着她一个大活人离开太远。  
他身上灵气依然混乱不堪，可见灵蛛果还没被他用掉。  
丁蔓薇在一瞬之间想通这些后，却仍没办法放下心来。  
只要她身上的灵蛛之毒未解，她就时刻有毙命的危险。  
那少年不知丁蔓薇心中所想，但也知道她中了灵蛛的毒，无法动弹，才敢毫不设防的接近她。  
“动弹不得的滋味好受吗？”少年靠在床框上，挑衅似的笑道。  
丁蔓薇盯着他，没有回应。  
少年见她不理，便无趣的耸了耸肩，转身离开。  
丁蔓薇看不见他去了哪里，在做些什么，只能听见器皿轻微的撞击声。  
那股异香，似乎也是来自声音传来的那个方向。  
难道是灵蛛果？  
“啪”的一声，少年气恼的狠狠一捶桌面，惊得丁蔓薇心脏猛跳。  
只听那少年愤怒低语：“该死的顾息……等我回去，定不饶你！”  
顾息？  
想起在同凤台幻境那晚，顾息对这少年的状况似乎并不上心，丁蔓薇突然意识到，这二人，也许并非一心。  
否则，顾息分明有那么多次机会可以要了她的命，一了百了，为何却一而再再而三的，放她和顾钊一条生路？  
思忖片刻，丁蔓薇轻轻地笑出了声。  
屋内安静，她的笑声幽幽的传进少年耳中，扰的他更加烦躁，怒道：“你笑什么？！”  
“我笑你，识人不清，又不懂给自己留条退路。”  
“你知道什么？”  
“我知道灵蛛果该怎么用，我也知道，你不会用。”丁蔓薇说完，没等到少年应声，便又补上了一句，“顾息会用，可是，他不在，而你也不知道他的去向，对么？”  
少年沉默了片刻，终于开口，虽仍十分警惕，但语气却是平缓了一些：“你帮我，我便放了你。”  
呵，真帮了你，你还会说话算话？如果抓她没有特别的用处，他怎么可能浪费功夫带个人一起逃走。既然有用，又何来得放过？  
丁蔓薇心中腹诽。她哪里知道如何使用灵蛛果，原书里又没有写得这么详细，这里唯一知道用法的人，是她师爷老祖。  
但眼下，她必须得表现出对少年有用，才能拖延时间，等到方子丞前来搭救。  
“可以，但你得先给我解了毒。”


	19. Chapter 19

“别自作聪明，”少年声音一沉，极度不悦，“先将灵蛛果的用法交出来。”  
靠着先前服下的两颗仙丹，丁蔓薇此时脑袋还算清醒，但却明显感到胸口发闷，像是有重物压在身上，沉沉的喘不上气。  
是灵蛛的毒。  
老祖那仙丹能补充灵气修复内伤，但对解毒却没什么帮助，眼下虽然还能替她吊着一口气，却也不知还能坚持多久。  
就连系统的违规权限，也只能保护她远离危险，无法替她清除体内的毒素。  
再不解毒，她可能就真的没命回家了。  
丁蔓薇本想和少年讨价还价拖拖时间，可用力吸了一口气才发现，毒素蔓延的比她想象的要快得多。心中叹息，丁蔓薇闭上眼喃喃道：“那我们就一起死吧。”  
听到她仿佛认命般的语气，少年不禁慌了神。  
他是妖族少主，将来的妖界之王，他还年轻，还没来得及一展宏图，凭什么要死在这荒郊野岭？  
都是那该死的顾息！  
要不是他几次三番诱惑他，吸食人间修士的灵气以转为妖气助自己提升妖力，他怎么会落得如今这步田地，竟还要受一个小小修士威胁？  
少年狠狠握拳，指节咔咔作响。  
半晌，退步道：“如何解毒？”  
“取水，放血。”丁蔓薇的呼吸声已经变得粗重起来，少年若是再犹豫一会儿，恐怕她就算想说话，也说不出了。  
少年的目光在丁蔓薇和灵蛛果之间游移片刻，转身寻来一只破碗，对丁蔓薇狠道：“我去取水。你最好趁这段时间想清楚，到底怎么用灵蛛果。”  
“啪！”木门被猛地甩上，又缓缓弹开，发出吱吱呀呀的响动。  
丁蔓薇的胸口愈发沉闷，呼吸也越来越重，重到她能清晰的听见从她嗓子眼里，随着呼吸发出的“嗬嗬”声。  
缺氧的感觉愈加明显，惹得丁蔓薇昏昏欲睡。  
木门轻轻推开，有脚步声快步向她靠来。  
凭着两颗仙丹吊命，丁蔓薇尚且保有些意识。她大睁着眼睛，等待那人靠近床边。  
一只修长的手率先摸了过来，将两颗冰凉的仙丹塞进了她口中。  
“别出声，我带你出去。”  
是白卿洲。  
他一身黑衣凑近她身前，将她横抱在怀，胸前的几枝白梅在丁蔓薇眼中悄然盛放。  
听到他声音的那一刻，丁蔓薇卸下了所有防备，连带着意识也渐渐沉了下去，只剩下愈加粗重的呼吸声，一声声扣在白卿洲心上。  
屋外传来打斗声，白卿洲忙抬头看去，从茅屋破烂不堪的墙缝中，看见一红一白两道流光正打得难解难分。  
妖族少年回来得太快了，原本计划悄无声息的带丁蔓薇逃走，如今看来是行不通了。而丁蔓薇这般状况，又实在不宜颠簸。  
白卿洲缩在衣袖里的左手紧紧握拳，看看屋外，又低头看看丁蔓薇。  
她脸色煞白，嘴唇微张着，艰难的呼吸，胸口起伏断断续续，似乎下一刻就会咽气。右臂被灵蛛咬伤的地方早已发黑溃烂，臃肿不堪。  
看来那仙丹无法解毒，只能保她暂时不死。  
而他手中，恰巧有能救她的良药。  
白卿洲将左手伸了出来，掌心中静静躺着一颗红色宝珠，珠子里红光涌动，似有生命。  
那是一块凤凰血，可解百毒，也能保命。上一世他只是听说，苍岚宗先贤中有一人出身自屠凤世家，当初世有火凤作恶，被此人剿灭。当时一人一凤正是在同凤台上空打斗，那火凤的血，也就洒落在了同凤台之中，化为一颗颗宝珠，隐世不出。  
因此这一世进同凤台时，他便暗中打算寻得一块带在身上，以备不时之需。事实上，这块凤凰血，他原本是打算留给自己用的。  
上一世，方子丞救民降妖，却不想被那妖兽所伤，是他以命换命方才将他救下，而自己却伤重不治。  
但重生一世，他不想再那般无助的死去，所以必须寻个保命的东西傍身，他才能安心。  
可眼下，除了他身上这块凤凰血，没有任何东西能解丁蔓薇的毒。  
若是不救，她便会死。  
若是救了……  
他便有可能重蹈上一世的覆辙。  
丁蔓薇的呼吸声断了一瞬，白卿洲心神一抖，低头看着凤凰血，片刻，抬手将那珠子送入了丁蔓薇嘴里。  
凤凰血没了，大不了再找其他宝贝来。丁蔓薇若是死了……他拒绝再想。  
凤凰血入口，立刻散发出一股奇香，而丁蔓薇的呼吸声，也随着奇香，慢慢平缓了下来。  
白卿洲看着她，心中不知在想些什么。  
“嘭”的一声，木门被撞开，方子丞跳了进来，一把抄起桌上的灵蛛果塞进了怀里，见白卿洲看着床上的丁蔓薇出神，喊了一声：“带上我师姐，走。”  
方子丞手中的长剑滴着血，满脸是汗。  
白卿洲闻声将丁蔓薇抱起，走到屋外才发现，那妖族少年躺在地上，胸口仍有起伏。  
一愣：“你不杀他？”  
“妖界百年未犯人间，今日便留他一命吧。赶紧离开此地要紧。”  
白卿洲没有与他争执，回头看了一眼那少年，抱着丁蔓薇疾步离去。

一行三人在苍岚峰附近寻了个客栈住下。丁蔓薇身子实在虚弱，不宜长途跋涉，更不可能驾云。尽管方子丞心中惦记仍在昏迷之中的沈苏苏，却也舍不得看着师姐受苦，便提议休整一日，第二天再走。  
他知道白卿洲亦对苏苏有意，怕他反对，甚至都想好了劝他的说辞。  
谁成想，白卿洲一路将丁蔓薇抱到客栈后，便在她床边坐了下来，对于他的提议，也没有半分异议。  
而看着白卿洲坐在了自己的位子上，方子丞撇撇嘴，想起丁蔓薇昏迷之前曾叮嘱过，务必将法杖交还给苍岚宗，便对白卿洲说了声：“我去一趟苍岚宗，你照顾好我师姐。”  
“嗯。”白卿洲头也没抬，依然保持着同样的姿势，坐在床边握着丁蔓薇的手。  
方子丞见状，张了张嘴，但终究还是什么都没说，拿起法杖离开了。  
他在想，若不是他知道白卿洲的心意，定会以为他爱上了师姐。  
而方子丞离开后不久，白卿洲便将丁蔓薇的手放了下来。方才他的手一直搭在丁蔓薇的脉上，直到她的脉搏平稳下来，才算是放下心来。  
天色已晚，白卿洲站起身走到窗边，默算着方子丞去还法杖，这一来一回还得花上一段时间。  
而丁蔓薇虽依然昏迷着，但呼吸已经恢复正常，凤凰血解毒也同样需要静养。  
这段时间，他去做些什么，都不会有人知道。  
白卿洲站在窗边思考了片刻，回身至床边，给丁蔓薇盖上一张薄被，轻手轻脚的离开了客栈。

白天那间茅舍外，一身黑衣的白卿洲静静地站在树后，瞧着屋里红光闪闪，却并不刺眼，而妖气升腾，又虚弱紊乱，心中便已了然，定是那妖族少年在疗伤。  
毕竟白天方子丞将他打得起不来身，加上他身上灵气乱流的毛病，恢复起来定然不快。  
心中想着，白卿洲悄无声息的靠近了茅舍。  
而那妖族少年此刻正盘腿坐在床上，闭目调息，身上的伤口大半都已愈合，但没有灵蛛果，那股乱流的灵气，却无论如何也去除不掉。  
白卿洲身形如同鬼魅，神不知鬼不觉的进入了茅舍，此时正站在少年身前三四步的距离，抱臂看他，过了一会儿，见少年仍未发现他的存在，白卿洲四下瞅了瞅，一掌向桌上放着的破碗打去，掌风将那破碗打得一偏，碗里的水洒了出来，惊动了那调息中的少年。  
少年睁开眼睛的一刹那有些惊慌，但看清来人之后，却放松了下来：“原来是你。是给那女子寻仇的？”  
“不是。”  
听他否认，少年挑眉狞笑道：“料你也不敢向我寻仇。难不成，是想当我的晚饭？”  
白卿洲申请淡漠的看着少年：“来为你疏解灵气，替你分忧解难。”  
少年不解，蹙眉看他：“你说什么？”又往他背在身后的手看去，问道，“你带了灵蛛果？为何？”  
“不需要灵蛛果。”白卿洲说着，上前几步来至少年跟前，抬起了手。  
少年警觉的一退，却被白卿洲飞快结了个手印，他便再也没办法动弹半分，只能眼睁睁看着白卿洲将手抬起至他头顶的高度，紧接着一股热流自脑中上冲，伴随着剧烈的疼痛，似要冲破他的天灵盖一般。  
那是他周身的灵气，甚至还有他自己的修为，全都在被眼前的人掠夺吸收。  
而他早已痛得失去力气，毫无还手之力。  
不，他年纪尚幼，初入人间，难道就要死在这草舍里？！  
不，不要！不要……  
屋内红光彻底熄灭，顿时陷入一片漆黑，只余月光透过墙缝照进来，照在床上那具干瘪的枯骨之上。  
白卿洲收回手来，调息了两下，只觉浑身舒畅，那久违的修为大增的痛快感，终于又回来了。  
他低头看了看那具尸骨，眼中毫无波动。  
尽管那具尸骨眼窝孔洞嘴巴大张，与上一世的丁蔓薇，那么相似。


	20. Chapter 20

方子丞回到客栈时，在房间门口，碰上了刚刚从林中茅舍处回来的白卿洲。  
他身上沾了些草叶，显然是出去过。方子丞打量了一眼，更发觉他的修为似乎比在同凤台中时，更强了些。  
回想起在蝎子岭，白卿洲一掌将那只小毒蝎击飞，方子丞心中更加疑惑，若不是用了邪术，修为怎么可能在短时间内，突飞猛进呢？  
而他身为正派宗门之人，骨子里就对使用邪门歪道走捷径的人分外厌恶，语气不免有些冷漠与警惕：“干什么去了？”  
白卿洲瞥了他一眼，没有回答，自顾自的抬手推门。  
“慢着！”方子丞一手拍在白卿洲的手背上，阻止了他开门的动作，“我说了让你留下来照顾好我师姐。”  
“所以呢？”白卿洲不悦的抽出手来，推开房门进去两步，回头看他，“有闲心来管我，还不如赶紧带着灵蛛果回去救苏苏。”  
丁蔓薇仍在昏迷之中，意识偶尔清醒，却睁不开眼发不出声。  
她听见了两人充满火药味的对话，知是方子丞送还了法杖，心中却不免难过。  
也不知他去还法杖的时候，是怎么和苍岚宗的人交待的。苍岚宗的人定会问起顾铭，而顾铭……

同凤台内，深渊之下，是一片死寂，光照不入，声穿不进。  
顾钊也不知道自己晕过去了多久。自从坠下深渊之后，他便再没有听到任何动静。而下坠之时那股自由落体的失重感，和触底之后被后背蔓延开来的入骨入髓的疼痛，时刻纠缠着他，拉扯着他的意识，时而清醒，时而昏迷。  
“没想到，丁骋把无刃送给了你。”  
黑暗中传来一声嗤笑，令顾钊猛然清醒。他睁大了眼睛，却无法起身。深渊之中回声极大，他一时分辨不出说话那人究竟来自那个方向。  
“呼”的一声，一簇火苗乍现，缓缓向他靠来。  
顾钊警觉地伸手召唤宝剑，可几次召唤无果，而那团火已经来到身前。  
是顾息。  
那团火苗在他掌中燃着，照亮了他身前的一小片区域。  
而他的剑，此刻正握在顾息手里，任他怎么召唤，都无动于衷。  
像是知道他在暗中召唤一般，顾息嘲讽得笑了起来，抬手将剑举了起来，怜惜的看了几眼：“可惜了，无刃认主，却不认你。”  
他这是什么意思？莫非他才是宝剑的主人？  
顾钊一直都不知道自己这把宝剑的来历，甚至连名字，都从未听过。  
当初从师父手中接过这把剑时，师父便叮嘱他，不要随便给剑取名。宝剑都是认主的，只有受到认可的主人，才有资格给宝剑命名。  
这把剑跟在他身边足有一百年，却始终没有认主。他一直觉得，是自己修为还不够，不足以降服这么好的剑。  
可如今看来，那把剑，叫无刃，在顾息手中，乖巧得很。  
难道这把剑属于他？可他提到丁骋送剑，又是怎么回事儿？  
顾息丝毫没有理会他的疑惑，口中念决，将无刃化作星光收进了袖中，复又看向顾钊，盯着他右侧眉骨那道血痕端详片刻，道：“有了这道疤，倒是像那么回事儿了。”  
“你究竟是什么人？！”  
顾钊忍无可忍。自从进入同凤台，从丁蔓薇那里听说此人既神秘又危险，后来又与他过招，次次受他压制，他便对这人的身份充满疑惑，而他说的话，又像极了认识他的故人，可他却对他所言毫无印象。  
他到底是谁？下深渊来，又是为了什么？  
顾息听见顾钊的问题，忍不住大笑起来，笑声苍凉悲壮，在深渊之中久久回荡。  
“你看，”顾息又凑近一步，弯下腰来，将捧着火苗的掌心上移半分，正对着顾钊的脸，“我是谁？”  
那团火焰在两人中间，随着顾息说话的气息一抖，照亮了顾息的真容，而顾钊在看清那张脸之后，不禁瞪大了双眼。  
因为那张脸，与他自己，别无二致。

丁蔓薇是在昏迷之中，被方子丞和白卿洲带回了老祖隐修的碧烽台。  
一路上，因着凤凰血解毒的功效，她的伤情渐渐恢复，但依旧未醒。老祖见到方子丞抱着一身狼狈的丁蔓薇回来时，急得差点儿把他按在地上揍一顿，责怪他保护丁蔓薇不力。  
而方子丞也没有解释，将丁蔓薇送进屋里，便跪在门外任凭老祖责罚。  
许是见他认错态度端正，又或者是当着白卿洲这个外人的面，不好对自己的徒孙过分苛待，老祖只是气急之时骂了几句，随后便称，等丁蔓薇醒后，由她处置，自己气哼哼的就要进房里查看丁蔓薇的伤势。  
方子丞赶紧把怀里的灵蛛果掏了出来：“老祖，这灵蛛果……”  
“叫唤什么？！”老祖年轻时候脾气就不好惹，遇上看不顺眼的事儿，从来不会嘴下留情，现在因为丁蔓薇受伤，火气本来就大，听方子丞提到灵蛛果，心道这是心疼那个舒舒服服睡着觉的小丫头，不顾他师姐死活了，声音不由得提高了许多，“你师姐要是有个三长两短，你看我怎么收拾你那小相好的！”  
“老祖，我不是……”  
“哐”的一声，房门砸上，打断了方子丞的话。  
他呆呆的跪在地上，手里还捧着紫红紫红的灵蛛果。  
白卿洲在旁边看着，视线锁在那颗灵蛛果上，半天没动。  
方子丞察觉到他的视线，面上不动声色，却将灵蛛果放回了怀里。  
屋内，老祖站在门口缓了两下，将气性压了下去，才走到床边，察看起丁蔓薇的状况。  
过了大约一盏茶的功夫，老祖口中轻轻“咦”了一声，又看了看丁蔓薇，了然似的笑了起来。  
拉开房门，见方子丞仍规规矩矩的跪着，老祖此时火气已消，于心不忍，但又觉得他对沈苏苏过分上心，会伤了丁蔓薇的情意，脸上仍是不悦，走过方子丞身边，道：“起来吧。去看看你惦记了半天那丫头。”  
说这话时，老祖的眼神，不经意的瞟了白卿洲一瞬。  
“是。”方子丞跪得双腿早都麻了，这一起身却没站稳，脚下一个踉跄，险些摔倒。  
他咬了咬牙，快速揉了揉双腿，跟上了老祖的脚步。  
三人走后不久，丁蔓薇便醒了过来。  
她轻轻咳了两声，嗓子里干燥难耐，却无人应声。睁开眼，才发现自己已经回到了碧烽台，只是身边一个人影都没有。  
丁蔓薇愣了会儿神，才意识到，老祖应该是给沈苏苏疏解灵气去了，至于方子丞和白卿洲……  
当然不会留在这里陪着自己这个伤员了。  
女配的命果然就是这么苦，别管你多么费心费力的走剧情，男主男配永远都是女主的。  
不过刚刚捡回一条命的丁蔓薇并不想为此事纠结，反正她早就知道自己这个角色的宿命，又何必主动去找不痛快，还不如趁着安全了，好好放松一下。  
只是……  
白卿洲这个没良心的，还真是让她有些……失望。  
躺着无聊，丁蔓薇叫出系统聊天：“白卿洲的好感度到多少了？”  
“薇姐，大概四十出头吧。”  
“？？？这么久了，没变化啊？”  
“嗯，而且现在又回到沈苏苏身边了，恐怕好感度会有下降的风险。”  
嚯，丁蔓薇觉得这就离谱。合着她拼着命在他面前刷好感度，还不如女主见一面有效？  
现在她倒是真的想趁着这位睡美人没醒，先下手搞死她了。  
“薇姐，”系统见她沉默，便知道她在考虑什么，“女主可不能死哦。”  
“……我知道，”丁蔓薇说完，气恼地捶床，“那就更气了！！”  
这一捶不要紧，枕边的一块留声石被她震的弹了起来，蹭着她的耳朵掉了下去。  
丁蔓薇一瞧，这不是她那宝贝老祖最爱玩儿的小玩意儿吗？  
留声石这东西，说白了，就和便签没什么区别，只不过需要法术催开，等于信息加密。可这儿又没外人，有什么好加密的？  
丁蔓薇一边无奈笑着，一边催开了留声石。  
“你那师弟有了媳妇忘了娘，我已经罚他跪半天了。后山温泉水有疗养奇效，能加快化去你体内余毒，醒了之后便去泡一泡吧。”  
丁蔓薇听着心中一暖，微微笑了起来。  
那两个白眼狼都只惦记沈苏苏又如何，这个故事里最厉害的男人，心里最宝贝的可是她丁蔓薇！  
不知道为啥，反正她想叉个腰。  
“那温泉水可是宝贝，加上我那瓶仙丹，你欠的账我都记着呢！可别想赖啊！”  
丁蔓薇表情一垮。  
她就知道！！！求这个老头子办事儿都是有代价的！！！  
但是她也知道，那温泉水世间难得，平时她就是想碰一下都碰不得，老祖当年就是瞧上了那一池水，才占住了这碧烽台作为自己的隐修之所。  
老头子还是疼她。  
想到这儿，丁蔓薇起身下床，随便挑了件干净衣服就往后山温泉池那边走去。

而沈苏苏这边，有了灵蛛果相助，老祖很快便治好了她身上灵气乱流的毛病。  
紫红色的果子从中间劈开，流出嫩红的果汁，在火上烧煮片刻，奇香顿减，趋近于无，颜色也变成了深紫色。  
白卿洲看着那碗熬好的药汁，脸色大变。  
其他人都没看见他的神情，将药汁喂给沈苏苏后，老祖将白卿洲喊了出去。  
他本打算陪在沈苏苏身边，等她醒来，好跟她说说话。这些，在他去苍岚宗求取灵蛛果的路上，就已经想好了。  
可现在白卿洲却像失了魂一般，被老祖叫了两声，便跟着出去了。  
走出去没多远，老祖便停了下来，转身看着默默跟在身后的白卿洲，半晌，叹了口气，说道：“此次去取灵蛛果，我那徒孙，对你护佑不少吧？”  
徒孙自然是指丁蔓薇。  
白卿洲没有说话，点了点头。  
“日后若有危险，希望你记得她的恩情……”老祖犹豫一瞬，“莫负了她。”  
白卿洲慌张的抬眼看向老祖，却见他已转身离去，留他一人愣在原地。  
他这话，是什么意思？


	21. Chapter 21

白卿洲站在原地愣了半晌，轻轻叹了口气，转身往沈苏苏的房间走去，只是脚步并不轻快，也远没有他想象之中的喜悦难耐。  
相反，一股愧疚之情压在他心上，挥之不去。  
方才老祖将灵蛛果化为一碗汤药端给沈苏苏，他才见到那果子入药之后的模样。而那晚深紫色的汤药，不久之前，他也曾喝过。  
那时他刚刚拼尽修为救了方子丞，眼看着沈苏苏紧张的将方子丞抱在怀里，而他躺在那夺命的妖兽尸体旁边，浑身冰冷，困顿不堪，慢慢闭上了眼，心中想着，死便死了，反正他对人间已无留恋。  
可一阵剧痛将他唤醒，睁开眼，白卿洲才发现自己重生到了少年之时。而当时的他刚刚学会吸取他人修为为自己所用的邪术，却不想第一次使用时不懂克制，导致灵气过盛，乱流不止。  
上一世，他强忍着，活活疼了几天几夜，才勉强把那些灵气消化掉，而那种撕心裂肺痛入骨髓的感觉，他实在不愿再经受一次。  
说来也巧，就在他痛不欲生之际，偷听到两个人的对话，话里提到其中一人恰巧也有灵力乱流之症，而他们也有宝贝疏解，只是需要再熬煮片刻才能服用。  
于是趁着那两个人离开的工夫，白卿洲咬着牙翻身进屋，将那碗还没熬成的药吞进了肚里。  
再之后，他身上的灵气果然得到了疏解，而一心想着沈苏苏的白卿洲，则是马不停蹄的赶往了上一世初遇沈苏苏的悬崖之下，等待她的到来。  
现在想来，那便是苍岚宗内失窃的灵蛛果。  
至于那两人是不是顾息和那个被他吸收的妖族少年，白卿洲并不确定，也无意去管。  
他只是懊恼，自己明明重生一世，知道苏苏服用老祖那修行的药后会灵气乱流，当初为何不能再忍一忍，将那碗药藏好带给她，这样苏苏就不会昏迷这么长时间。  
还有丁蔓薇，也不至于拼命一闯同凤台，最后险些丧命其中。  
白卿洲慢腾腾的走回沈苏苏房间，刚到门口，便看见沈苏苏已经醒了过来，正坐在床上与方子丞说话。  
沈苏苏身材娇小，一身翠色纱裙，头上双髻插着珠花，微微一摇皆是铃铛珠串碰撞的声音，娇俏得很。  
他站在门口瞧着她笑靥如花，一时间竟恍如隔世。  
瞥见门口有人，沈苏苏向他投来了目光，看清是白卿洲后，立刻弯起了笑眼，甜声道：“卿洲哥哥！”  
看见心上人的笑容，白卿洲收起了心事，换上一脸纯净的微笑，柔声关切道：“苏苏，可还有哪里不舒服？”  
温柔得全然不似那个杀人不眨眼的白卿洲。  
沈苏苏飞快的摇着头：“我好多了！刚才子丞哥跟我说，卿洲哥哥也去帮我摘灵蛛果了。没有受伤吧？”  
“没有。”白卿洲回给她一个安慰的微笑。  
“那……卿洲哥哥要不要进来坐坐？”沈苏苏看了一眼方子丞的表情，撇嘴道，“我想听听你们一路上都经历了什么，可是子丞哥就是不给我讲。”  
白卿洲与方子丞对视了一眼，却没有进门。  
他心里乱得很，尽管很想借此机会多和苏苏相处，却也不想把坏情绪传给她，便扯出个笑容来，安慰她刚刚醒来，要好生休息。  
“等你身体完全恢复了，我再给你讲。”  
说罢，看向方子丞，用眼神示意他不要再留下打扰苏苏。  
方子丞自然是瞧见了，但却舍不得离开，于是干脆当做没看见一样，拉过苏苏的手，大声道：“这么想听，那我给你讲。”  
白卿洲心中不快，也不禁懊恼自己刚才为何要推辞。这么一来，他心中更加烦躁，强忍着不悦，笑着对沈苏苏叮嘱道多多静养，又不着痕迹的瞪了方子丞一眼，转身便走。  
走出几步，他才回头看看，长出口气。  
重生一世，心境分明已经不是少年，为何看见方子丞与苏苏坐在一起，竟会没有踏进房间的勇气？  
白卿洲觉得他需要一个人静一静。

碧烽台在崇山峻岭之中，四周林海苍翠茂密，将这一块平台包裹其中，胜似仙境。  
白卿洲走着走着，竟听见汩汩水流声，细听还有水花溅起的响动。  
他向水声传来的方向走了过去。  
后山温泉池中，丁蔓薇正端坐在池子里，屏息调息。她体内的灵蛛毒素被去除了大半，只是还有些余毒未清，正好借助池水，去毒疗养。  
温泉池上热气升腾，烟雾袅袅，泉水从一旁的山坡上缓缓流入池中，滋养着周遭的草木青翠，杏花掩映。  
白卿洲随着水声走来，正巧瞧见丁蔓薇的背影。  
她身子都泡在水里，肩膀以上露出水面，黑发撩至身前。白卿洲看见她肩上有一道伤疤，一直向下延伸到没入水下的部分。  
那道伤疤正在泉水的滋养下，飞速的愈合、修复，很快便消失不见。  
修仙之人爱惜体肤，更何况是丁蔓薇这么漂亮的女子，绝对容不得身上有疤，这伤自然不可能是旧伤。  
是进同凤台后才留下的，这么久才愈合，伤口该有多深多长？  
白卿洲皱眉，先前那股懊恼与愧疚之感尚未压制下去，便又浮上心头。  
若他当初忍着些，将那颗灵蛛果保存下来，就什么事都没有了，丁蔓薇也不必受这无妄之灾。  
白卿洲一时觉得不知该如何面对丁蔓薇，索性不见。  
“站住。”  
丁蔓薇轻轻柔柔的一声，带着一丝沙哑，让刚刚转过身去的白卿洲定在了原地。  
她早就知道他来了，之前排毒时她也没闲着，安静得反复思考着，接下来该如何攻略他，刚刚想好个大概，就感知到背后有人。  
知道白卿洲待在原地没动，丁蔓薇也不着急出来，耐心地将最后一丝余毒逼尽，才起身离开池子，换上了干净的衣服，走到白卿洲跟前。  
白卿洲看了她一眼，湿湿的头发散在肩上，还一滴滴滴着水。她脸色仍有些惨白，整个人看起来病恹恹的没有精神。  
他避开了眼神不看她。  
自从在灵蛛果树下见面，他就一直在回避她的视线，这丁蔓薇是知道的，只是她还不确定，是心疼她不易，还是因为不听她的话擅自进入同凤台，怕她不悦。  
如今仔细看来，神情中竟还有一丝愧疚。  
会对她怀有愧意，就有了感情上的突破口。要知道，上一世的白卿洲，即使是杀了丁蔓薇，也没有半分愧对她的想法。  
丁蔓薇和白卿洲沉默的相对而立，过了许久，丁蔓薇开口，声音虚弱：“沈苏苏醒了？”  
白卿洲没想到她看他良久，最后竟然只问了这样一个最没有悬念的问题。  
“嗯。”  
“……状况如何？”  
“精神不错，活泼得很。”白卿洲说着，抬眸看她。  
丁蔓薇却没有看他，垂着眼不知在想什么，然后十分勉强的苦笑了一下，转过身去，语气毫无波澜：“那就不浪费你的时间了，去陪沈苏苏吧。我不舒服，回去休息了。”  
两辈子加在一起，白卿洲也没见过这样的丁蔓薇，脆弱，单薄，背影分明高挑如昔，却仿佛摇摇欲坠不堪一击。  
他鬼使神差的跟了上去，跟在丁蔓薇身边：“我送你回去。”  
“不必。”丁蔓薇声音冷淡，仿佛在对一个陌生人说话一般。  
白卿洲一愣。几日前在苍岚宗，丁蔓薇还对他十分热络，这才几天不见，怎的变得如此陌生？  
是因为回到碧烽台，和方子丞在一起了？  
可在同凤台里，她昏迷之时，手也紧紧抓着他的衣服，死死不撒开。那时方子丞就在身边，她却只抓着他一人。不管是因为担心他修为太低，还是有别的什么原因，总之，他以为她对他，与对方子丞有些不同。  
那时白卿洲心里，颇有些欢喜。  
可今日，又是为何这般对他？  
白卿洲没有听她的话，固执的跟她一起走着，见她脚步虚浮，便伸手在背后护着，又重复了一遍：“我陪你回去。”  
“我说了不需要！”丁蔓薇脚步一定，看向白卿洲。  
白卿洲也停了下来看着她，才发现她眼窝发红，看起来委屈得紧。  
他有些不知所措。  
丁蔓薇别过头去不看他，深吸了一口气，声音有些发抖：“说了不用在我这里浪费时间。”  
“你这是……怎么了？”  
丁蔓薇猛地回头盯着他，眼中含泪，却悬在眼眶没有掉下来，盯了他半天，才道：“知道你喜欢沈苏苏，我师弟也喜欢她。你若想争，便去陪她。”  
“我……”  
丁蔓薇不想听他要说什么，自顾自接着说：“我一而再再而三地叮嘱你，不要进同凤台，不要进同凤台，我会担心，会分神，你都不听。除了喜欢她，我实在想不出别的原因，能让你心甘情愿搭上性命，不信我，只信自己。”  
白卿洲垂眸，默默听着，没有反驳。  
“灵蛛果拿回来了，你救了她一命，去告诉她吧。”  
白卿洲深吸了一口气又吐出来，却仍觉得胸口憋闷难受，他想解释，却发现丁蔓薇所言都是事实。  
丁蔓薇丝毫不给他辩解的机会，继续道：“对了，关于之前山洞里拜师那件事……就当做没有发生过吧。”  
白卿洲震惊抬眼看她：“为什么？”  
分明喊了师父便是一辈子，怎么能轻易作废？  
丁蔓薇看着他的眼睛，一字一顿：“因为你喜欢沈苏苏，而我不喜欢她。”


	22. Chapter 22

“所以，就把水雾明镜当做是对你在同凤台内护我的答谢吧，师徒之事，就此作罢。”  
白卿洲从没想过，丁蔓薇会当着他的面，直截了当的告诉他，她不喜欢沈苏苏，从前不喜欢，以后更不会喜欢。  
甚至因为他喜欢沈苏苏，就要和他划清界限。  
若是以前，他自然不会在乎，可如今不知为何，他犹豫了，他想拒绝。  
在苍岚峰下那几天，陌生的情愫在他心头蔓延生长，早已生了根发了芽，如今丁蔓薇所说的每一个字，都在抽动那份情愫，捏的他心脏一紧。  
他不知道自己究竟是舍不得什么，是师父二字，还是丁蔓薇这个人。  
“可是……”白卿洲慌了神，“方子丞他，他喜欢沈苏苏啊……”  
“你们不一样。”  
果然，白卿洲的心一沉，不一样，当然不一样，方子丞是她疼爱的师弟，上一世，她那么喜欢方子丞。  
倒是他，怎么会因为同凤台内那一双紧握他衣襟的手，就天真的以为自己会有什么特殊呢？  
可他不甘心又一次输给方子丞。  
凭什么？苏苏爱他，丁蔓薇也爱他，宗门和世人将来也都会爱他。  
他什么都有，公平吗？  
“哪里不一样？”他就是这样，自己心知肚明，却还是不死心的想要问上一问，好让自己输个明白。  
“他是我师弟，将来会有他的徒弟，甚至是他的门派，那些都与我无关，我无权过问。但对我的弟子，我有这个权利。”  
只是这样么？不是因为太爱方子丞，所以才舍不得他为难？  
白卿洲看着丁蔓薇的眼睛，想要看穿她这话背后有几分真几分假。  
丁蔓薇便大大方方给他看，眼睛依然蓄着泪，反而逼视得他不敢多看。  
两人对峙着，沉默着，谁也不肯退让，谁也没有做最后的决定。  
半晌，白卿洲不认命的问她：“你为什么……那么讨厌苏苏？”  
上一世是因为方子丞，可这一世，她对方子丞与上一世不同。那不同，他感觉得到，他不相信是假。  
“因为她毫无半点天赋，却偏偏要走这条路。不肯苦练法术，就找灵药打通灵根。若不是她，根本就不会惹出这么多麻烦。顾钊，”说到顾钊，丁蔓薇哽咽了一下，“也不会死。”  
“是因为顾钊？”  
丁蔓薇皱眉看他，说了这么多，他只总结出个顾钊？  
“换做任何人，也都一样。”丁蔓薇撇过头去，看着远处开得正盛的杏花，语气平静却难掩悲凉，“修仙是为了保护弱小，而不是害无辜之人白白送命。”  
白卿洲不知该如何反驳。  
他看着丁蔓薇的侧脸，双手垂在身侧，不住发抖。  
她叹了口气，低头看着滴水的发梢：“你还未正式拜我为师，一切都还来得及。去陪沈苏苏吧。”  
说罢，丁蔓薇头也没回的离开了后山。  
白卿洲没有跟上去。他站在原地半晌未动，看着丁蔓薇的背影直至消失，仍没做出个决定。

回到自己房里，丁蔓薇关上房门，嘴里“咝咝”吸着凉气，手忙脚乱的撩起裙摆，露出大腿侧面一片淤青。  
“疼死我了……没有眼药水还要演哭戏实在是太麻烦了，掐得疼死了。”丁蔓薇一边轻轻揉着，一边龇牙咧嘴的坐到桌旁，给自己倒了杯水。  
“薇姐，”系统小心翼翼的询问，“白卿洲可是沈苏苏的忠犬啊，你刚才那么简单粗暴的说你不喜欢沈苏苏，还要因为这个和他划清界限，是不是太……”  
丁蔓薇喝了口水，擦了擦嘴角，笑了一笑，解释道：“这你就不懂了。我和沈苏苏，一个是恶毒女配，一个是玛丽苏女主，注定了不可能是朋友，所以与其坐等事态发展到难以收场，不如早早挑明了态度，也省得他自己脑补，处处防着我害她。”  
“可是，也没必要这么早说出来吧？白卿洲的好感度才40啊。”  
“还有比现在更合适的时候吗？我刚从鬼门关捡回一条命来，朋友还无辜送命，我不委屈？我不生气？只有这个时候告诉他，理由才最充分，他的抵触情绪也最小。”  
“哦……”系统似懂非懂的应承了一声。  
“不过……”丁蔓薇话锋一转，“你真的探测不到同凤台那深渊之下的情况？真的不知道顾钊是否还活着？”  
“薇姐，我，我真不知道。”  
系统否认，但也没说顾钊确实死了。如此一来，她便有理由相信他还活着。  
本来在苍岚宗上初见顾钊时，她只庆幸他不是沈苏苏的备胎，也因此以为他至多不过是个NPC。可当他在同凤台外出现，说要陪她一起进去摘灵蛛果的时候，她就有预感，顾钊不会是一个简单的龙套角色。  
但愿他能活下来吧。  
丁蔓薇自觉这样的想法未免有些不近人情，毕竟顾钊在同凤台内对她帮助颇多，更是为了救她才会掉下深渊。但她还有任务，而且同凤台那深渊，以她现在的修为，绝对不敢下去。  
若他命大，剧情自然会让他活下来。  
若他真的因为她而死在深渊之下……  
她将来定会把这个人情，还给苍岚宗。  
沉默片刻，丁蔓薇回身上床，对系统道：“帮我把《大梦成仙》的原文调出来。”  
“好的薇姐。”  
躺在床上，闭上双眼，原书《大梦成仙》便出现在丁蔓薇脑中。  
她认真的翻看着，时不时搜索些东西，直到天黑了又亮，丁蔓薇才终于睁开了眼。  
脸上是一抹胸有成竹的微笑，丁蔓薇翻身下床，拉开房门，看到天边一抹红霞，太阳还未升起。  
丁蔓薇坐在门槛上，心情大好。  
“薇姐，怎么这么开心？”趁着没人，系统跳了出来。  
“因为我发现了一个秘密。”  
“什么秘密？说给我也听听！！”  
丁蔓薇一笑，捧着脸看着早霞：“白卿洲不喜欢沈苏苏。”  
“什么？？？！！！”  
“这么惊讶做什么？”  
“薇姐，”系统顿了顿，“我没调错书啊……你看岔劈了？”  
“啊呸，”丁蔓薇翻了个白眼，脸上依然笑意不减，“听我给你分析。”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”  
“你说，白卿洲上一世，为何喜欢沈苏苏？”  
“嗯……”系统认真想着，“因为沈苏苏给了他两个馒头一卷白布，是唯一对他好的人。”  
“对。昨天晚上我把《大梦成仙》又看了一遍，发现他俩长大之后，虽然一直一路同行，但能培养感情的机会其实并不多，沈苏苏也没有对白卿洲有多特别。只不过沈苏苏说话多少带些暧昧，加上他自己脑补，才越陷越深。”  
“可是不妨碍他喜欢沈苏苏喜欢得紧呐？”  
“没错，可他是真的喜欢沈苏苏这个人？我看不见得。”丁蔓薇放下托腮的手来，手指在空中画着圈，画出三道白光，“依我看，他喜欢的不是沈苏苏。他真正想要的，是其他东西。”  
系统听得认真，见她卖关子，赶紧问道：“什么东西？”  
丁蔓薇手指一提，三道白光微微上浮。  
“陪伴，认同，善待。”  
“呃……”系统如果有表情，此时一定是地铁老爷爷看手机的表情包，“听起来好……空。”  
丁蔓薇一笑，继续分析：“他自幼无父无母，从没有人陪在他身边；他没有背景，无法入宗门，修为通天也不被宗门认可；他一路靠乞讨为生，遭人打骂欺辱都是常事……陪伴，认同，善待，他都没有得到过，除了那两个馒头和一卷白布。  
“感情都是有来有往才能长久深厚，单方面维系的感情是脆弱而不堪一击的。沈苏苏对他不够上心，就算言辞暧昧吊着他，也不足以保证他的心意不会改变。如若不然，他就不会对我有愧，更不会在我要他在我和沈苏苏之间做个选择时，犹豫。”  
“可他对沈苏苏那么上心，不像是喜欢的不深的样子啊？”  
丁蔓薇想了想，道：“我想，白卿洲对沈苏苏的感情，应该已经变成了一种习惯。但习惯毕竟不是真感情，只是过去某一时刻的想法在未遭遇外力影响下，按照先前的方向发展的延续。一旦出现另一股力量，就能让它改道，甚至停止。”  
说着，丁蔓薇手掌一挥，将那三道星光送上天幕，融入灰蓝的背景色里。  
她仰头看着那三道星光，直至消失，才低下头来，望着远处即将跃出地平线的太阳，眼中闪烁着自信的光芒。  
“而我就是那股力量。”  
系统默默地看着丁蔓薇，半晌，等她胸中抑制不住的激动之情消了下去，才开口道：“薇姐，这台词太中二了。”  
“闭嘴！”

三天后，四人在碧烽台休整得当，告别了老祖，回到了抚仙宗。  
正值收徒大典的准备阶段，抚仙宗上下忙作一团，没工夫给沈苏苏和白卿洲安置，两人便在方子丞和丁蔓薇的安排下，住进了他们所在别院的空房里。  
一连几日，丁蔓薇都闭门不出，就连方子丞到她门口，都吃了闭门羹。  
白卿洲知道，她在逼他做出选择。  
她明知道他会怎么选。  
他也明知道自己该怎么选。  
但她没有问，他便没有主动提起。  
直到收徒大典前一日，丁蔓薇主动敲响了白卿洲的房门。


	23. Chapter 23

拉开房门看见丁蔓薇的那一刻，白卿洲心中又惊又喜。惊是因为不知该如何回应，喜是因为丁蔓薇还没完全放弃他。  
丁蔓薇没有与他浪费时间，开门见山道：“想好了么？”  
她已经给了他很多天的时间，今天只想来要一个结果。  
出门之前，丁蔓薇在自己的房里做了半天的心理建设。她知道，自己这一步险招，若是走对了，便能让接下来的攻略之路简单不少，可若是她错误的预判了白卿洲的心理变化……  
白卿洲低着头，没说话。  
他沉默的越久，丁蔓薇的心就越沉。再这样下去，他很可能会做出她所不想看到的选择。  
于是她决定先开口：“我明白，你喜欢沈苏苏，虽然不知道原因，但我理解。”丁蔓薇说着，向后退了一步，与他拉开距离，“明日收徒大典，众位长老都会在场，我会帮你引荐，为你寻个好师父。”  
说罢，丁蔓薇转身便走。  
白卿洲始终一言未发，心想，这也许就是最好的结果了。  
他想要的都有了不是吗？师门，沈苏苏……他还求什么呢？  
只是他这两世之中叫的第一声师父，成了儿戏。  
丁蔓薇的背影消失在转角，白卿洲这才关上了门。

几日之后，收徒大典。  
《大梦成仙》的世界里，修仙乃是大户人家的特权，小门小户的人家，向来只有仰望的份儿。但纵使如此，每十年一次的收徒大典仍是难得的盛举。  
大典不设在仙山之上，而是办在闹市之中，也正是为了让普通人也能来欣赏各家斗法，一饱眼福。  
当然，也是为了维持修仙之人在普通人心中的崇高地位。  
而大典之上，各大门派都会派出长老来考核新人，新人之间比拼过后，才能与门派弟子切磋，最终表现优异者方能获得与宗门互选的机会。  
抚仙宗作为三大门派之一，自然坐在了主位上，只是宗内本该有十二位长老，却因着老祖座下大弟子丁骋的陨落，而留出了一个空位，这百多年来，从未有人顶替。  
丁蔓薇作为丁骋的女儿兼开门弟子，站在一众弟子之首，在长老们身后看着擂台上的比试。  
比试一轮接着一轮，整整持续了五天才结束，抚仙宗共收下八位弟子，带回宗门后便要由长老们挑选，看看哪个有资格在自己座下修行。  
只是这次收徒大典，抚仙宗算是败给了其他门派，这些弟子不管是质量还是数量，都远不如三大门派中的另外两个。  
一众长老在议事大殿之内落座，座下弟子多半也都陪在身边，只有丁蔓薇和方子丞守着一张空椅子，安静得一言不发。  
自从丁骋陨落之后，他们两人在宗门内，便成了尴尬的存在。分明天资聪颖，却尚未出师就没了师父。原本有几位长老想将他二人收入自己座下，宗主也默许了，却在最后一刻，被从碧烽台赶来的老祖拦下，还将宗主与那几位长老骂了个狗血淋头。  
众人皆知老祖疼爱丁骋，也没人敢和他争抢，于是丁蔓薇便到碧烽台与老祖修习，后来又将自己学到的一身本领教给了方子丞。  
所以仔细说来，丁蔓薇也算是方子丞的半个师父，只不过因为丁骋的原因，两人仍是师姐师弟相称。  
但丁骋这一脉，只剩他二人维系，百多年来都没有收过徒，所以这次收徒大典，丁蔓薇也没打算掺和，就安安静静的做个背景板，也乐得清闲。  
眼前八个新弟子一字排开，十一位长老打量着，不时凑近交谈，商量了半天才分开，像是有了决断。  
丁蔓薇本低着头，心想这些都与自己无关，她没必要注意，却听到宗主点她的名字。  
“薇儿天赋不俗，又自幼随老祖修行，前几日还到同凤台走了一遭，竟能安然脱身，足见其优秀，不如就借着此次收徒大典，升任长老，收个弟子，也好延续你父亲这一脉的传承。”  
嚯？怎么还有她的戏份？这种出风头的事，不应该是男女主的专利吗？  
丁蔓薇一时愣怔，反应过来之后便立刻想要拒绝。  
她的任务是攻略白卿洲，不是给抚仙宗带崽啊！更何况这些崽的水平也太差了！她才不要受这个委屈。  
“宗主，蔓薇修为尚浅，难当长老之位，不敢耽误了几位师弟修行。”一句师弟，把自己和新人降成了平辈。  
“这……”没想到她会推辞，宗主给另外几位长老递了个眼神。  
“师侄过谦了……”几位长老张口便要劝她。  
丁蔓薇自然不想给他们这个机会，便轻轻带过，转移了话题：“不过，前几日下山，倒是碰上一人，天赋不凡，几位师叔若不介意，可愿见上一见？”  
天赋不凡？那为何收徒大典上不见这人出现？  
几位长老心中腹诽，却也不好驳了她的面子，便点点头表示愿意一见。  
一直候在门外的白卿洲便在丁蔓薇的示意下走了进来。  
众人的视线全都聚焦在他一人身上，审视的眼神压得他有些焦虑。白卿洲不知自己此番能否如愿，心中不免紧张。  
宗主上下打量着白卿洲，总觉得此人身上有些怪异之处，却又一时半会儿说不上来，便低声向丁蔓薇询问。  
丁蔓薇知道，方子丞身负邪修，难免逃不过宗主的眼，但也不打算为他隐瞒，将他的身世与天赋，如实相告。  
“如此看来……师侄，你也知道，各大门派收徒都是要看家世的，此人兴许天赋尚可，但这家世……”  
“宗主是觉得收了个普通人家的孩子，会给抚仙宗丢脸？”  
宗主不言，但也没有否认。而其他长老早已撇开视线，没有一人愿意和白卿洲对视。  
——一如丁蔓薇所料。  
她抬眼看向白卿洲，而他神情不卑不亢，挺直了脊梁，像极了上一世，打败抚仙宗众位长老的那个身负惊世修为的少年，红着眼质问这些手下败将，为何没有傲人家世就不得修仙，那修仙又是为了什么？  
但他的手指在发抖，他在隐忍，委屈，不公。上一世的屈辱仍在眼前，白卿洲的目光冷冷的扫过众人，嘴角一抽，自嘲的笑了笑，笑着些宗门迂腐，也笑自己为何还要来自取其辱。  
他看了一眼丁蔓薇，而她也正看着他。  
大殿之上气氛实在尴尬，就在这时，一道流光闯进殿中，在众人面前打着转，然后朝着丁蔓薇飞去。  
丁蔓薇衣袖一挥，将那道流光就地打散。  
大殿门口跳进一个女孩，一身翠绿衣衫，水汪汪的大眼睛无辜又惹人怜惜。  
她怯生生的看着众人，用眼神向丁蔓薇身边的方子丞求救：“我不是故意的，我只是在外面练习法术，我……”  
方子丞赶忙站出来向宗主和长老们赔礼道歉，怕她学习法术被长老责怪，又提到她只是家道中落，但曾经也是富甲一方的大户人家的小姐，应当有资格修行。  
谁知众人对于沈苏苏的鲁莽举动，并未责怪，宗主也只是笑着说她年纪尚幼，不与她计较，又道她勤奋刻苦，看起来又有些天赋，不如也收入抚仙宗吧。  
“薇儿，不如就让这小姑娘入你门下？长老之位，你也不要推辞了。”  
丁蔓薇冷眼看着沈苏苏，不语。  
沈苏苏虽然对抚仙宗内部的事不甚了解，但也知道丁蔓薇不是长老，如今见她都能收徒，还以为与她姐弟相称的方子丞也是一样，便心直口快的说：“刚刚那道流光是子丞哥教我的，我可以继续和他学习吗？”  
“这……小姑娘，子丞的修为，还不足以收徒。”  
“没关系呀！我们可以一起修习，一起进步！”  
宗主与几位长老小声商议起来，而白卿洲被冷落在一旁，无人问津。  
丁蔓薇心中冷笑，连这般不合规矩的要求，他们都能通融，却对白卿洲视而不见，也难怪他上一世险些灭了这些门派。  
要不是她穿成了抚仙宗弟子，她倒是想和他一道，改一改这非世家不修行的规矩。  
再待下去也只能是屈辱，白卿洲转身要走，可没走出两步，便被一人拉住了手腕。  
他回头，看见丁蔓薇不知何时来到了他身后。  
“你还是舍不得沈苏苏？”  
他没回答。  
丁蔓薇叹了口气：“好吧……我让一步，只要你在我座下修习之时，别让我看见你与沈苏苏来往，我便睁一只眼闭一只眼，不计较这些。”  
“宗门如此势利，不入也罢。”  
“胡闹！”丁蔓薇制止了他，“你我都看不上这迂腐的规矩，但毕竟传承了千百年，哪能说破就破。你且听我的，将来等你学成之后自立门派，自然可以更改。”  
白卿洲没有想到丁蔓薇竟会站在他这一边，想了一想，点头同意。  
见他允许，丁蔓薇朝他一笑，转身对宗主拜道：“宗主与几位师叔既然相信蔓薇的能力，我也不敢再推辞，只是这开门弟子，我想选个合自己心意的。”  
宗主见她站在白卿洲身边，显然不听自己的话，想要破例收这人为徒，脸色有些不悦。  
沈苏苏见状，不忍心自己入了宗门，却看着白卿洲流落在外，便也向宗主请愿。她人小嘴甜，将宗主和几位长老哄得开心，没办法，便遂了她的愿。  
而沈苏苏也如愿以偿的，挂名在丁蔓薇座下，却继续跟着方子丞学习法术。  
其余弟子也都分配到了不同长老座下后，宗主便宣布议事结束。  
方子丞与沈苏苏说了几句话，便拉着她快跑了几步，追上了已经走出大殿的丁蔓薇。  
“师姐，苏苏不是不愿意入你门下，她还小，不懂事儿，你别生气。”


	24. Chapter 24

原本丁蔓薇并没介意沈苏苏在殿上当着众人的面拒绝拜她为师，也丝毫没有生气的意思，可方子丞急吼吼的来替沈苏苏解释，倒是让她一阵心烦。  
原本在殿上那一番纯粹靠着玛丽苏光环胡闹的戏，她就已经看够了，现在还要来她面前舞什么？  
她努力压制着心中的不耐烦，语气平静：“我没生气，你用不着替她解释。”  
丁蔓薇说的是实话，但在方子丞和沈苏苏听来，却像是不愿原谅一般。  
沈苏苏是个女孩子，又是富贵人家出身，从小被人宠着捧着，脸皮儿薄，还没被人当面这样说过，当即眼里就蓄满了泪水，楚楚可怜的低着头，手指绞在一起，委屈巴巴：“师，师伯，我真的不是故意的，对不起……”  
她叫丁蔓薇师伯，便是认定方子丞才是她师父。  
不是挂名在她门下吗？玛丽苏女主就可以无视宗门规矩和长幼辈分吗！  
“我说了，我没生气，你们两人一再道歉，倒显得我心胸狭窄了。”丁蔓薇说着，开了个玩笑，自己也故作轻松的笑了一笑，想让两人相信她心情并没有受到影响。  
“我不是那个意思！”沈苏苏却没听懂她的用意，使劲摇着头，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往外甩，像受了天大的委屈似的。  
呃……  
如果不是要保持她的形象，丁蔓薇现在一定也会做出地铁老爷爷看手机的表情。  
到底要她说多少次才能听懂啊？！她本来是真的没生气，现在倒要被女主逼得生气了！  
难怪原书中的丁蔓薇会从一代天骄变成恶毒女配，这种小祖宗搁谁谁受得了啊？  
“苏苏别哭，师姐没怪你。”方子丞赶紧在一边小声安慰。  
嗯，还是男主看起来比较正常。  
丁蔓薇转头看向方子丞：“你好好安慰安慰你这小徒弟吧，我先回去了。”说罢，回头看向身后的白卿洲，“你跟我一起走。”  
白卿洲看看丁蔓薇，又看向沈苏苏，道了声“是”，走过沈苏苏身边时，悄悄给她手里塞了张纸条。  
方子丞警惕的看着白卿洲，白卿洲也回敬给他同样的眼神——大家都是老情敌了，也没必要假客气。  
“对你师叔尊敬点儿！”方子丞瞪眼。  
白卿洲没理他的孩子气，从他身边走过，追丁蔓薇去了。  
方子丞见情敌走了，一边放心的安慰着沈苏苏，给她擦掉眼泪，一边领着她回到自己的院子。  
既然宗主都已经允许沈苏苏和白卿洲拜入宗门，那就不能像之前一样，随便找个地方住。按照规矩，弟子在出师之前，都是和师父同住的，他俩也不例外。  
而丁蔓薇升任了长老，自然就要有自己的院子。经过一番协商，丁骋的院子，也就是她姐弟二人原本住着的地方，由丁蔓薇和白卿洲住着，而方子丞和沈苏苏则搬到了隔壁空闲的别院，两个院子不过一墙之隔。  
收拾别院的事儿有小侍童去办，方子丞便和沈苏苏一起在院门口看着。  
沈苏苏已经不哭了，但眼眶还是红彤彤的，可怜得很。她看着小侍童搬来搬去，于心不忍，拽着方子丞的袖子道：“子丞哥，我东西多，让他们搬太辛苦了，我们一起去搬吧。”  
方子丞拉住她：“没关系，有他们几个就够了，不用你动手。”  
“可是，看他们的样子，也很累了呀……”  
“抚仙宗人各司其职，这是他们的工作。”  
“可是大家都是平等的，为什么有些人就要做这些脏活累活呢？”  
“他们没有灵根无法修行，要想留在宗内，总要做些事情呀。”  
丁蔓薇在屋里仍能听见院子外这两人的对话，不禁有些认同的点了点头，心想善良和同情弱小果然是女主标配。  
不过转念一想，她沈苏苏不也是出身贵族家庭吗？又不是穿越过来的现代人，那她这么高的觉悟，到底是哪里来的？  
丁蔓薇越想越觉得，女主这个人设不合理。  
白卿洲站在一旁，背对着门，眼神盯着地面，丝毫没有往外瞟的意思，但耳朵却支棱着，把外面两人的对话听了个明明白白。  
丁蔓薇正在吐槽着女主的人设，余光瞥见白卿洲的模样，险些笑出声来。  
不知怎的，她总觉得白卿洲这可怜的两边都得讨好的样子，像极了在妈妈和媳妇中间受夹板气的男人。  
不过，她虽然不介意做他妈妈，但沈苏苏绝对不能做他媳妇。  
嗯，绝对不能。  
“薇姐，办正事儿了。”系统见丁蔓薇憋笑憋得难受，忍不住跳出来提醒她。  
“咳——”丁蔓薇这才收敛了笑意，清了清嗓子，引得白卿洲抬头看她。  
“既然留下来了，那有些事情，就得赶紧说清楚。”丁蔓薇说着，挥手关上房门，又顺便施了个禁制，把方子丞和沈苏苏说话的声音隔绝在外，随后指了指一旁的椅子，“坐吧。”  
白卿洲听话了坐了过去，看向丁蔓薇。  
丁蔓薇走向一旁的柜子，拿了个锦盒出来，坐回桌旁。  
“虽然宗主同意你拜入我门下，但不代表正式拜师。要想正式成为我的弟子，还要经过三个月之后的考验。”  
一听还有考验，白卿洲来了精神：“什么考验？”  
“下山除妖。”  
白卿洲了然的点头。  
宗门弟子在修为达到一定程度后，都要经历一次下山除妖的考验。一是试探这人心地是否良善，能否为救黎民挺身而出，二是检测这人是否有修仙的天赋，之前的修行是否足够努力。  
他虽然从未进入过宗门，但上一世毕竟抱着入宗门的心愿，对这些细节多少有些了解。  
“我听子丞说，你在同凤台里表现不错，修为也有进步。”  
丁蔓薇的一句话，将白卿洲的思绪拉回了现实。  
他看着她，没有说话。  
他怕她下一句就会问他，是如何做到短时间内增进修为的。  
他当然不会告诉她，他在方子丞赶到同凤台之前的那一天里，靠他之前学过的邪术，杀了几个低阶妖兽和修士，吸了他们的修为与灵气。  
这一世，他原本不打算再用这些邪门歪道，只是当时情况紧急，他不得已……  
但现在不是给自己找借口的时候，白卿洲大脑飞速旋转，思考着，一旦丁蔓薇问起，他要如何解释他的修为。  
说苍岚宗附近灵气充裕，他抓紧吸收？  
还是说情急之下有所突破？  
都不够好，这些理由都不足以说服丁蔓薇。  
白卿洲争分夺秒的想着对策，却不想丁蔓薇也与他一样。  
她当然知道他那邪术的厉害，毕竟原书中的丁蔓薇就是死在了他那一招之下，而她在梦里，也经历过和原书中丁蔓薇同样的痛楚。  
她知道，白卿洲此时一定在想借口，但她不打算逼他，毕竟让他说出实情，对她来说并没有任何好处，反而会让他与她更加疏远——毕竟正道与邪修，天生便隔着一道天堑。  
于是她将桌上的锦盒往前一推，推到白卿洲面前：“那么短的时间内，能有进益，说明我没看错人。这里面有颗灵珠，是我在同凤台内找到的，能助你提升修为，以后修炼的时候，便将它戴在身上。”  
“这，这么贵重？”  
“就当做是我收你为徒的信物。你是我的开门弟子，我这个做师父的，自然该送你些什么。”  
白卿洲缓缓抬手接过锦盒，打开一看，一颗微微散发着柔和白光的珠子安静得躺在红色的锦缎布料中间。  
他看了几眼，关上盒子，道了声谢。  
“客气了。我送你宝珠，也是希望你能顺利通过三个月后的测试。没其他事了，你可以回去了。”  
白卿洲起身离开，走到门口，只听得丁蔓薇幽幽说道：“进入宗门，机会难得，别辜负了自己，也莫辜负了我这个师父。修行不易，诱惑颇多，切记小心，莫走上了邪门歪道。”  
白卿洲脚步一顿。  
她这话，是意有所指，还是无心之言？  
见他停住，丁蔓薇拿起茶杯抿了口茶：“还有事？”  
白卿洲忙道：“没有，我先走了。”

晚上，白卿洲一直趴在窗口看着丁蔓薇的房间。  
房内亮着灯，丁蔓薇的影子投射在门上。她正抱着一本书，静静坐在桌边。  
又过了不知多久，久到白卿洲都觉得有些困了，丁蔓薇才放下书，吹熄了灯，休息去了。  
那边灯光一灭，白卿洲立刻来了精神，从窗户一个翻身落在了院里，见没吵醒丁蔓薇，才蹑手蹑脚的溜了出去。  
白天他给沈苏苏留的那张纸条里，写着让她晚上来小厨房，他给她做她最爱吃的桂花糕。  
早在上一世，他就把沈苏苏的所有爱好都摸得一清二楚，如今趁着方子丞还不够了解她，他正好抓紧机会投其所好。  
白卿洲在小厨房门口看了半天，确定里面没有值守的侍童，才悄悄溜进去。  
沈苏苏还没到，白卿洲本来打算和她一起做糕点，好增进感情，但见她还未现身，便想着自己先转悠一下，摸清厨具食材都摆在哪儿。  
来到灶台旁，只见上面放着一张纸条，正是他白天塞给沈苏苏的那张。  
白卿洲拿起纸条展开一看，只见背面写着“苏苏睡了，勿扰”。  
可恶的方子丞！  
白卿洲将纸条攥在掌心，狠狠地捏成了粉末。


	25. Chapter 25

没能如愿以偿给沈苏苏做桂花糕，又被方子丞留言挑衅，白卿洲面色阴沉得能挤出水来，黑着脸回了自己的屋子。  
路过方子丞的院子时，他趴在门口，往里吹了两声口哨，不死心地想引起苏苏的注意。  
然而，沈苏苏没醒，方子丞倒是醒了。  
他拉开房门，一眼就看见了门口的白卿洲，朝他呲牙一笑，一挥手，“嘭”的一声关上了大门。  
在他面前摔门，和打他的脸有什么区别？！  
白卿洲双目一眯，条件反射般举起拳头就要砸在门上，却听见方子丞在门那边幽幽说了句：“夜深了，别吵着苏苏休息。”  
幼稚！  
举着的拳头距离门板不过一指距离，白卿洲咬了咬牙，愤然放下拳头，转头回了自己房间。  
刚才那一声“嘭”的关门声，惊醒了浅眠的丁蔓薇。她没开灯，翻身下床掀起窗户，露出一个缝来，就见白卿洲快步往房间走去，脸色很是难看。  
结合刚才关门声传来的方向和距离来看，应该是方子丞院门前的事儿。  
丁蔓薇摇了摇头，男主男配天生就是不对付的两种生物，更何况女主就在跟前，这俩人肯定都争着抢着要在沈苏苏面前刷好感。不过只要不搞出什么大事来，就由着他们去吧。  
但是看白卿洲那样子，应该是自己回屋生闷气去了。  
丁蔓薇想了想，觉得还是应该把他和方子丞分开，离得越远越好，省得他们天天情敌相见分外眼红。

第二天天还没亮，白卿洲便匆匆吃过早饭，到丁蔓薇门口等她起床授课。  
这是他跟随师父修行的第一天，白卿洲脸上表情淡淡，眼底却是无法掩饰的激动。他在丁蔓薇门口站了半天，站到太阳都升高了，屋里依然没有半点动静。  
她还没起身？  
白卿洲看了一眼身后的太阳，忍不住想敲门，却又怕吵醒了她，会惹得她不悦，便收回了手，在门口来回急急地溜达，一双手不停地搓着掌心，紧张兮兮。  
又过了半天，丁蔓薇才睡醒，一睁眼就看见门口有道人影走来走去。  
她赶紧下床打开了门。  
白卿洲正搓着手走过门口，没看到她出来。  
“这么早找我有事？”  
听见她说话，白卿洲忙停下脚步，转过身来，努力让自己表现得不那么紧张，语气却是着急：“何时上课？”  
嗯？这么积极？  
一看就是欠缺课业的毒打。  
丁蔓薇抬头看了看高高升起的太阳，抿了抿嘴唇，道：“你都准备好了的话，现在就开始。”  
“好！”  
丁蔓薇带上房门，便走到院子中间去，边走边解释：“刚开始修炼，太复杂的法术不好消化，所以，今天就从最简单的开始。水雾明镜我已经教过你了，还记得吧？”  
白卿洲点头。  
“做给我看看。”说罢，丁蔓薇后退一步，给他留出空间。  
白卿洲衣袖一挥，一道幽光明镜便浮现于空中，速度比进同凤台之前快了不少，已经与她相差不多，甚至已经不需要说出口诀，便是靠心中默念，就能召唤出水雾明镜了。  
丁蔓薇看了一眼，心道果然是天才，便让他将水雾明镜收了起来，教起了凌空之术。  
虽然以他的修为尚无法驾云，但简单的腾空而起，还是可以做到的。  
白卿洲乖乖的站在一旁，看着丁蔓薇在他面前示范了一遍口诀与手印，眼睛一眨也不眨，生怕错过哪怕一点细节。  
像在山洞中教他水雾明镜时一样，丁蔓薇给他演示了三遍，便要他自己试试。  
凌空之术虽然只是驾云的入门级别，但比起水雾明镜却是难了不少。白卿洲试了几次，才慢慢有了进步。  
第十四次尝试，他成功了。  
平稳落地的那一刻，白卿洲心里激动不已。虽然他并不知道，明明上一世已经打遍天下无敌手，为何眼下还会因为成功的凌空一次而如此开心。  
他转头看向丁蔓薇，脸上带着舒畅的笑容。  
丁蔓薇一直在旁边的阴影里坐着看他，将他练习时的一举一动、每一个表情，都尽收眼底。  
饶是如此，他笑着抬眼看她时，阳光洒下来，照进他亮闪闪的眼眸，丁蔓薇仍被眼前的美景诱惑地片刻失神。  
“啪、啪、啪——”丁蔓薇鼓着掌向他走了过去，由衷地夸了一句：“真棒！”  
被她一夸，白卿洲反而有些不好意思。  
看着他努力掩饰，却仍藏不住的雀跃与害羞，丁蔓薇一时没忍住，抬起手捋了捋他束起的头发，轻声道：“这么聪明的徒弟，要真让师叔们收去，我可亏大了。”  
白卿洲呼吸断了一拍。  
她靠得太近了，近到她身上那股他喜欢的味道，轻轻柔柔环绕着他，往他鼻子里钻。  
他赶紧退开半步，声音微微嘶哑：“接下来学什么？”  
这是又害羞了？她不就是靠得近了点儿吗？上赶着喊沈苏苏的时候怎么就不知道害羞，偏偏一碰到她就各种娇羞？  
丁蔓薇突然觉得自己像是调戏纯情少男的lsp一样。  
她趁白卿洲没在看她，抿着嘴笑了笑，也往后退了两步，道：“看着我做。”  
丁蔓薇接连教了白卿洲三四个简单的法术，都被学霸轻轻松松掌握，但她还是担心一下子学太多，他会消化不了，便让他自己多加练习，争取熟练起来，自己跑回房间休息去了。  
当然，绝对不是因为他学的太快，导致她这个师父昨夜备的课已经讲完，需要偷偷补课。  
白卿洲听话的在院子里勤奋的练习起来，一练就是一下午，直到所有法术都熟练至极，不比他师父差多少，才停下。  
这一停下，他才意识到有些乏累，身上也免不了有些酸痛，便想回房间休息。  
“卿洲哥哥，在不在？”墙那边传来一声低低的呼唤，让白卿洲回房的脚步立刻停了下来。  
是苏苏！  
白卿洲转过身去，想到隔壁找沈苏苏，却想起丁蔓薇就在屋里，他怕自己离开院子，没了动静，会被她发现自己和沈苏苏说话，只好来到墙边，隔着墙小声回了一句：“在，苏苏怎么了？”  
“卿洲哥哥，你昨天塞给我的纸条，我弄丢了。”沈苏苏说着，语带歉意和委屈，“对不起……”  
一听沈苏苏的尾音有些发颤，白卿洲心下一疼，赶紧安慰：“无妨无妨。苏苏，你想不想吃桂花糕？”  
“桂花糕？”  
“嗯！桂花糕！”  
白卿洲四下看了看，见丁蔓薇仍在房间闭门不出，心想她应该有事要做，没有发现他和苏苏聊天，胆子也大了起来，翻身一跃，用刚刚学会的凌空之术，趴在了墙头上。  
院墙不算矮，沈苏苏没想到白卿洲会爬上来，跳着脚要他注意安全，别摔下来。  
看见苏苏的小脸，白卿洲胆子更大了些，向她发出邀请：“好久没吃到桂花糕了吧？今天晚上去小厨房找我，我给你做。”  
“好啊！可是……”沈苏苏转念一想，扁了扁嘴，“我今天要学的法术还没学会，不敢去……”  
“什么法术？”  
“水雾明镜。子丞哥说是抚仙宗弟子第一个学习的初级法术，可我练了一天，还是不会……卿洲哥哥，你说我是不是真的没有修仙的天赋啊？”沈苏苏不开心的捧着脸，坐在了墙下的一张小板凳上。  
“不要妄自菲薄，是他方子丞教的不好。水雾明镜我也会，我教……”白卿洲说着说着，突然停住了。  
头顶没了话音，沈苏苏赶忙抬头一看，就见白卿洲张着嘴，趴在墙头一动不动，只剩眼睛咔吧咔吧飞快的眨动着。  
“卿洲哥哥？”  
见他还是不动，沈苏苏不禁担心起来，起身就要去喊方子丞来帮忙。正巧方子丞从院门口进来，端着给沈苏苏准备的晚饭，见她向自己跑来，顺着她手指的方向一看，忍不住乐了起来。  
“子丞哥你别笑了，卿洲哥哥他这是怎么了？”沈苏苏急得不行。  
方子丞一手提着食盒，一手拉过沈苏苏便往房间的方向走去，笑道：“没什么，师姐的定身之术，我也解不开，过一会儿就好了。”  
“可是……”  
“没事儿，苏苏别担心，来吃饭。”  
沈苏苏不放心的回头看了一眼，接着就被方子丞拉进了屋里。  
而白卿洲尴尬的卡在墙头，想动也不能动。  
早在他爬上墙头后，丁蔓薇就从房里走了出来，抱着胳膊靠在门上看他趴在墙头上聊天，看了半天，才伸手一指，轻轻念了声“定”。  
她走到墙下，仰着头对白卿洲说道：“不是厉害得很嘛，都敢教别人法术了？那你就自己把这定身术解了。”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，嗯嗯，嗯……”白卿洲嘴不能动，说不出话，只能发出“嗯嗯”声。  
“解不开就在墙头趴着，傍晚时分会自动解开的。”丁蔓薇说着，忍不住笑出了声，她赶紧强迫自己把笑声压了下去，继续道，“说过在我座下修行之时不许与沈苏苏往来，既然不听话，那就要受罚。呆着吧。”  
白卿洲在沈苏苏面前丢了面子，本想发作，但丁蔓薇后面一句话，又把他的底气尽数堵了回去。  
谁让他答应过她却没做到呢？  
静下心来，白卿洲开始回忆，上一世，他是如何解开定身之术这种并不算高深的法术的。  
见白卿洲安静下来，丁蔓薇又在原地站了一会儿，才转身离开，去药房取了些药膏，心想着，以他现在的修为，解开她的定身之术必定不易，说不定真的要等到天黑才能自动解开，她得带些药膏回去，省得他今晚被定到肌肉僵硬，明天下不了床。


	26. Chapter 26

白卿洲在墙头上趴着，用尽了浑身解数，也没能解开丁蔓薇的定身之术。  
毕竟，不能结手印，不能念口诀，又没有法器，更没有意念控制的灵兽帮忙，就连方子丞都没能力解开的定身术，以白卿洲现在的修为，自然更不可能解得开。  
折腾到后来，他也放弃了，安静的趴在那儿，看着远处一排排的院房发呆。  
上一世他是试过参加收徒大典的，只是因为家世原因，最终连登上擂台的机会都没有。那时他质问过那些正道宗门的代表人物，问他们修仙是为了什么，为何无权无势就连入门的资格都没有。  
但当时无人回答，那些高高在上的正道能人，连眼神都吝啬给他。  
后来，他大成之后，曾经打上三大门派的山门，向那些羞辱过他的人一一挑战，质问他们若是普通人不配修仙，那为何天赐他这身天赋与根骨。  
当时若不是沈苏苏已成抚仙宗弟子，出面要他莫再胡闹，他说不定会走火入魔，大开杀戒。  
因着沈苏苏，他冷静下来，也知道天道公平，只有人心不公，感慨一番后，才与沈苏苏道别，隐修不出，直到多年后，方子丞重伤濒死，沈苏苏哭着跪求他帮忙，他才再次出山，紧接着身死道消。  
他不知道得知他死讯的正道宗门是何反应，但现在，站在抚仙宗的仙山宅院里，放眼望去是一排排灰色屋顶和远处山雾缭绕的碧翠莽林，一行归鸟飞入山林消失了踪影，白卿洲一时恍惚，心中竟不知该作何感想。  
好在丁蔓薇给他下定身术的时候，就已临近傍晚，约莫过了一个时辰，天色渐暗，定身术便自动解除了。  
白卿洲保持着同一个姿势半天没动，此时早就浑身僵硬，定身术解除的那一刻，他没防备，直接从墙头掉了下来，跌坐在了地上，肉疼。  
丁蔓薇刚好取了药膏回来，一进院门就看见白卿洲狼狈的从墙上掉下来。她原本可以伸手扶他一把，让他摔得不那么难看。  
但是她不想。  
上课第一天就不听话，要是不给他点儿教训，那以后就更难管教了。  
等白卿洲在咬着牙忍着痛站起身来，丁蔓薇走近两步，说了声：“回屋去，上药。”  
听到丁蔓薇声音的那一瞬间，白卿洲只想找个地缝藏进去。  
太丢人了！！！  
趴墙头被发现就已经很丢人了，解不开定身术倒是情有可原，可从墙头掉下来，还摔得这么难看……  
白卿洲不好意思的抬头瞥了她一眼，看见她手里的药瓶，却是心里一动。  
丁蔓薇嘴上说罚他，但还是怕他难受，提前给他配了药，反而让他心里一暖，被定在墙头上一动也不能动时，心里那些怨恨，尽数消散。  
他原本就什么都不曾拥有过，所以哪怕只是一点点的善意，他都愿意成倍放大。也正因如此，他才会喜欢沈苏苏，才会在被抚仙宗众人轻视时，妥协的留在丁蔓薇身边。  
他孤零零的呆在黑暗里太久了，哪怕一点光亮，他都当做太阳。  
白卿洲一瘸一拐的跟在丁蔓薇身后，走回了自己的房间。  
进了屋，丁蔓薇让他到床上趴着。  
白卿洲迟疑了一瞬。他看见她将药瓶里的药膏取出两勺，放在药碗里搅拌了两下……难道她要亲手给他上药？  
可他身上有些酸痛的地方，实在不便让她看啊。  
“我自己来吧。”白卿洲趴在床上，脸朝着丁蔓薇小声说了一句。  
丁蔓薇端着药碗走到他跟前，“啪”的一声将药碗放在他床上，白了他一眼：“不自己来，难道让我帮你敷？”  
呃……这和他原本设想的不太一样。  
不知道为什么，竟然还有点儿失望。  
白卿洲垂眸，两肘支在床上撑起上半身，拿过药碗来，闻了闻药膏的味道。  
丁蔓薇看见他警惕的动作，却早就习惯，兀自收起药瓶：“身上痛的地方都擦上点儿，好好睡一觉，明早就不疼了。”  
“知道了。”  
白卿洲看着丁蔓薇离开房间，关上了门，才坐起身来，慢慢褪去衣服，把僵硬酸痛的肌肉揉了半天，才抹上了药膏。  
药膏清凉无味，却效果奇佳。  
上好药的白卿洲趴在床上，心中仍在琢磨该如何解除丁蔓薇的定身术。只是不知是那药膏成分特殊，还是今天太过疲惫，还没等他想明白，就昏睡了过去。

之后一连几天，白卿洲都十分听话的跟着丁蔓薇修炼，甚至连院门都没踏出半步，修为自然也是突飞猛进。  
丁蔓薇有了教徒的重任，也就有了理由少与男女主来往，乐得清闲，只是白卿洲进步实在太快，害得她每天都要备课到深夜，才能勉强跟得上他学习的速度。  
不过十几天的时间，白卿洲就把入门级别的法术全都学了个遍。  
丁蔓薇对他的进步颇为满意，便放松了看管，每每教完便让他自己练习，她则回屋准备第二天的内容，顺便自己也抓紧修炼，省得被徒弟比了下去。  
而没了丁蔓薇的监督，白卿洲胆子又大了起来，趴墙头和沈苏苏聊天什么的，又提上了日程。  
“卿洲哥哥，”沈苏苏也习惯了仰着头和墙头上那位聊天，早早在墙下摆了张凳子，“你不怕蔓薇姐姐发现，又罚你啊？”  
“不怕，我研究过了，定身术也是有办法破开的。”  
“是吗？”  
“是吗？”  
沈苏苏和丁蔓薇的声音同时响起，白卿洲一愣，立马想躲开，却还是慢了半拍，被丁蔓薇随手一指，定在了墙头。  
丁蔓薇走到墙根，咧开嘴角露出一脸假笑，道：“有办法破开是吧？那你加油哦，今天可不会自动解开，全靠你自己啦？”  
墙头上的白卿洲：完蛋。  
不过他也算说对了一半，定身术确实有办法解开，只是以他目前的修为，需要多耗点儿时间。  
折腾到入夜，白卿洲才终于从墙上下来，浑身酸麻的踮着脚往自己屋里挪。  
站在窗口，丁蔓薇看着他每走一步就龇牙咧嘴的缓上半天，乐着想到，看他以后还敢不敢趴墙头。  
然而，白卿洲再一次的，没有按照丁蔓薇的猜想出牌。  
自打那天自己解开了定身之术后，白卿洲像是对这个游戏上了瘾一般，动不动就趴墙头和沈苏苏聊天，而且愈发明目张胆，然后等着丁蔓薇来定他，他再自己解开。  
一开始丁蔓薇还以为他不小心开启了什么受虐狂的属性，但后来发现他解开定身术的速度越来越快，才反应过来，这小子是想在实战中成长啊。  
于是她就满足他的诉求，只要看见他趴墙头，就必出手逗一逗他，不管是定身术还是一道流光打过去，总之绝对不会让他失望。  
时间一长，沈苏苏甚至不需要出现在墙那头，白卿洲就会在练习完每天新学的法术后，爬上墙头，等着丁蔓薇出手。  
于是他们的日常变成了这个样子：  
沈苏苏：卿洲哥哥又来啦？  
白卿洲：嗯，你练你的，不用管我。  
丁蔓薇：定。  
……  
一个月后，丁蔓薇看着被掰秃了一块的墙头，心疼地喊小侍童来修墙。  
“长老，”小侍童一边搬着梯子上墙，一边小心问道，“咱们这院墙是不是盖得时候就有问题呀？怎么会不塌不漏，却凹下去一块儿呢？”  
丁蔓薇哑然。  
这院子是丁骋年轻时候盖的，之后一直没有过任何问题，也没修缮过。可她总不能实话实说，把他们师徒俩这点情趣告诉了别人吧？  
在丢自己的人和丢老爹的人之间，丁蔓薇毫不犹豫的选择了后者。  
“嗯，我爹在世时盖的，多年没修缮了。”  
墙头秃了，白卿洲今天便放了一天假，在屋里坐着，还不忘打开门看着丁蔓薇和小侍童有一搭没一搭的说话。  
这一个多月来，他也反省过很多次，自己是从何时起，不再专心和苏苏聊天，而是等着丁蔓薇不知何时从背后偷袭，甚至于是期待她的偷袭。  
一开始，丁蔓薇要他不许和沈苏苏来往，否则会有惩罚，他还以为会是多严厉的惩处，可后来才发现，除了让他定住不能动，落得浑身酸痛的下场之外，丁蔓薇竟从未罚过他什么，哪怕他后来不消片刻就能解开定身术，也从没见过额外的惩罚。  
于是他开始觉得，丁蔓薇所谓的“惩罚”，是带着醋意的小性子。  
而他竟然也享受起来这份小性子，甚至自己也乐在其中，却没发现，和沈苏苏说的话，是越来越少了。  
当然，修为也提升的越来越快了。  
小侍童修补完墙头，已经是傍晚时分，白卿洲见丁蔓薇回了屋，便也跟了上去。  
见他过来，丁蔓薇问道：“有事？”  
“我想借本书，”白卿洲说着，把怀里抱着的几本法术典籍放在了桌上，“这些我都看完了。”  
丁蔓薇没有多想，随手一指自己的书架：“想看哪本，自己去拿吧。”  
“好。”  
白卿洲走到书架前看了几眼，抽出其中一本塞进怀里，一溜烟跑回了自己房里，关起门看了起来。


	27. Chapter 27

白卿洲房里的灯一晚没熄。  
第二天，丁蔓薇把该教的都教了，又叮嘱了一遍，昨天刚修好的墙，今天消停点儿。  
白卿洲十分听话的点了点头，自己跑到一边练习去了。  
丁蔓薇在院子里看了一会儿，又给他指点了几处错误，不太放心了回了屋。  
还没坐下喝口水，就听到院子里偷偷摸摸的响起一声：“苏苏啊，累不累？”  
嘿？你这个阳奉阴违的逆徒！又让我逮住了！  
丁蔓薇打开房门，就看见白卿洲趴在墙上和那边说着话，只不过刚才被她叮嘱过一番，所以今天换了个位置继续趴。  
好啊，今天可不能让你轻轻松松解开我这定身术，丁蔓薇心里暗暗想着，抬手掐诀。  
这几天虽然忙着教白卿洲法术，丁蔓薇自己的修行倒也没落下，尤其眼看着白卿洲解定身术的手法越来越熟练，她也抓紧学习了些更高级的法术，专门等着哪天治一治他。  
只不过这高级的法术学起来也更困难，丁蔓薇虽然也极具天赋，但毕竟不是白卿洲那种神仙级别的选手，短短几天功夫，还没完全掌握，但也已学到了七八成，定住白卿洲不是问题。  
她轻手轻脚的往前走了两步，在他背后不远处站定，手指一指白卿洲的背影，轻喝了声“定”。  
一道紫光朝白卿洲飞去，丁蔓薇暗自笑着，心想，看你以后还敢不敢不把师父的话放在眼里。  
谁成想，白卿洲早有防备，在那道紫光马上就要打在他背上时，转过身来口中念着什么口诀，紧接着手指一弹，竟将那紫光弹了回来。  
丁蔓薇哪里知道他还有这招，上一秒还等着看他的笑话，下一秒却被自己的定身术定在原地动弹不得。  
白卿洲见丁蔓薇动不了了，冲她笑了一笑，跳下墙头拍了拍手上的灰，走到她跟前，眼里满是得意。  
丁蔓薇瞪他，用眼神威胁着：给我解开！  
“解自己，我会。解别人，我还没学。你可要加油啦，师父~”白卿洲故意将师父二字拉得很长，然后憋着笑溜出了院子。  
丁蔓薇忽然知道了他昨晚找她借书的目的，亏她还觉得他勤奋好学，闹了半天都是为了坑她这个当师父的！！！  
怎么办？这么高级的定身术，她之前一心想着对付白卿洲，所以只学会了施术，也没学过解啊？  
“卿洲哥哥，出什么事儿了，怎么这么开心啊？”沈苏苏的声音从外面传来，显然是刚刚从别处回来。  
也就是说，白卿洲刚刚趴墙头，完全是在做给她看，就是为了摆她一道！  
“没事儿，走，上小厨房做好吃的去。”  
白卿洲语气里是掩饰不住的高兴，拉上沈苏苏就走，还把院门给她关上了，连条缝都没留。  
太过分了吧！！！  
丁蔓薇在太阳底下被烤了半天，院子外也没一个人经过，她连出声求救都没机会，只能自己绞尽脑汁地想办法。  
还好，这新法术还没学到十成，过了半天，竟慢慢减弱了些。丁蔓薇趁此机会，赶紧挣脱了出来。  
此时天色已晚，丁蔓薇只觉得浑身上下的骨骼关节都酸痛无比。她嘴里“咝咝”吸着凉气，一手扶着后腰，一小步一小步的挪回了房间。  
趴在床上，丁蔓薇两眼无神的盯着床幔上的图案，越想越气。  
那个孽徒也不知道跑到哪里去了，竟然敢把她这个师父一个人晾在那儿一下午！等他回来，非得好好罚他一顿！  
心里一激动，丁蔓薇狠狠捶了捶枕头，结果扯动了肩膀，又疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
“笃笃笃——”一阵敲门声响起，丁蔓薇想扭头看看来人，但是脖子着实僵硬难耐，动弹不得，只能继续梗着脖子直视前方，喊了一声：“进来。”  
白卿洲拎着食盒进屋，看见丁蔓薇趴在床上的样子，和一个月前的自己一模一样，脸上也忍不住笑意，但好在没笑出声。  
“我去小厨房做了些好吃的，来赔罪。”  
白卿洲放下食盒，揭开盖子，香味立刻冒了出来，直往丁蔓薇鼻子里钻。  
她虽然不需要吃饭，但奈何嘴馋，这一个多月没吃五谷杂粮，嘴里淡得没味儿，一闻见饭香立刻就馋了。  
不行，丁蔓薇，你不能这么轻易的原谅他！不然以后随随便便一顿饭就能打发了你，你这师父还有什么尊严可言！  
她心里一个劲儿地告诫自己，一定要忍住。  
白卿洲见她不出声，便凑过来看了看她的表情。和她一起相处了一个多月的时间，不光她对他的了解更深了些，他同样也对她的生活习惯和表情心理了如指掌。  
只见丁蔓薇用力地闭起眼睛，抿着嘴巴，满脸都写着“馋，但不能吃”五个字。  
可笑又可爱。  
白卿洲费力地憋着笑，站在床边弯腰问她：“定身术不好解吧？”  
丁蔓薇一听，竟然还敢挑衅，气得猛地转过头去瞪他，却听见“咔吧”一声，脖子一响，疼得她“哎哟”了起来，边捂着脖子叫痛边骂道：“孽徒！还不给我揉揉腰来！”  
白卿洲也不介意她此刻逞口舌之快，反正他已经把这一个来月的仇给报了，便嘴角噙着笑意，得意地一挑眉，撩起衣摆坐在了床边，抬手落在了她腰上，不轻不重地按揉起来。  
腰上的力道带着掌心的温度传到丁蔓薇腰间，她舒服得哼了两声，感觉休息了片刻，身上的关节也不像先前那般紧得发疼，便换了个更舒服的姿势趴着，侧过头去嘟囔着：“哼，昨天晚上找我借书的时候就在琢磨今天这事儿了吧？”  
白卿洲笑笑没说话。  
“早知道你连师父都敢欺负，我就应该把你丢给我那些个师叔去调教。”丁蔓薇气哼哼的“威胁”着，紧接着就感觉腰上一重，赶紧求饶道，“轻点儿轻点儿！腰要断了……”  
白卿洲这才减轻了力度，微笑道：“你舍不得。”  
“什么舍不得？”她侧着脸，余光看着他。  
白卿洲俯下身去，把脸凑到她眼前，盯着她的眼睛：“舍不得我天赋浪费啊。”  
他这突然一凑近，丁蔓薇有些不适应的往后瑟缩了一下。  
白卿洲是真的好看啊，这么好看的人突然靠她这么近……神仙也会紧张的好吗？  
丁蔓薇不自觉的咽了下口水，看见白卿洲眼神一动，嘴角笑意更甚，才反应过来……  
好啊，还敢拿她的话笑话她了是吧？  
丁蔓薇从身下抽出一只手来，对着白卿洲脑门就是轻轻地一推，故作强硬地吼他：“找打是不是？”  
白卿洲顺着她手上的力气往后退开，又在腰上揉了片刻：“好点儿了？”  
被他一问，原本已经想要起身吃宵夜的丁蔓薇又撇了嘴，故意气道：“让你停了吗？”  
“好，”白卿洲回手继续给她揉腰，毫不在意的说着，“饭都凉了，我看也不能吃了，等下我就拿去倒了。”  
“哎——”丁蔓薇一个翻身跳了起来，坐到桌边一把将食盒揽进怀里，一脸警惕地盯着白卿洲的手，“凭什么？咱这院子谁说了算？”  
白卿洲见她活蹦乱跳，显然是不生气了，便也坐到桌边，拿起筷子擦了擦，递给了丁蔓薇。  
丁蔓薇瞅着他，一把抽过筷子，边吃边嘟囔：“我可没原谅你啊！明天开始，白天补心法，晚上修炼。看你还有没有精神坑你师父。”  
白卿洲一手托腮看着她，笑了笑：“好。”

丁蔓薇自是说到做到，第二天一早就把白卿洲喊醒，让他到她房里抄书学习。  
“今天的任务就是把这本心法看明白，背下来。之前教你的那些初级防御法术，用不上什么心法，所以学得快。今天起就不同了，心法跟不上，法术就学不会，明白？”  
白卿洲点头，在丁蔓薇旁边坐下，认真地读起书来，读到兴起，还要将重要的部分抄录下来，他说是为了以后方便复习。  
自打开始学习心法，白卿洲便一天到晚宅在屋里钻研各种典籍，半点也不肯分心，甚至连一日三餐，都是丁蔓薇端到桌上来喊他，才知道吃。  
白卿洲心里清楚的很，上一世他虽然修为盖世，但那到底是走了歪路，靠吸收别人的修为来提升自己，尽管普天之下难有敌手，但心法却差得太远，极易走火入魔。  
所以学习心法时，他一点也不敢走神。  
他自然也没意识到，自己已经半个月没见到沈苏苏。而这半个月里，每天与丁蔓薇同吃同住，竟成了习惯。  
这天，白卿洲终于啃完了一本看了三天才研究透彻的心法，累得不行，便忍不住趴在桌上，想小憩片刻。  
虽说读书的时候多少感到困倦，但放下书来，却又一时半会儿睡不着，他便转过头去，想看看丁蔓薇在做什么。  
时值下午，两人坐在桌前，背对门口，阳光从敞开的大门照进来，光线柔柔得打在她背后和侧脸。丁蔓薇低头认真抄着书，完全没有注意到他正在看她。  
丁蔓薇虽然只是穿书来做攻略任务，但两个月前的同凤台之行让她清楚的意识到，想要在这个世界好好生存，就必须不断提升自己的修为，所以趁着这段时间没什么主线剧情要走，她也片刻不敢松懈的，在努力修炼。  
白卿洲静静地看着她的侧脸，看着看着，睡了过去。  
抄完书，丁蔓薇轻放下笔，活动了一下僵硬的脖子，转头想问白卿洲看得如何，可有不懂的地方，却看见他两手垫在耳下，脸对着她，睡得很香。  
这一刻是难得的宁静，两个人并排坐在桌前读书，阳光斜照进来，刚好洒在他脸上。  
分明是杀人不眨眼的大魔王，此刻却像个惹人疼惜的乖小孩。  
丁蔓薇没忍住多看了两眼，竟一时失控，小心地凑近，轻轻在他脸上亲了一下。  
蜻蜓点水的一啵，惹得白卿洲睫毛一抖。  
丁蔓薇立刻就回了神，赶忙坐直了身子，装模作样的拿起一本心法摆在眼前，内心疯狂地吐槽着自己，都是老牌穿书测试员了，怎么还会在美色面前动色心？！  
丢人！太给测试员们丢人了！  
“你脸怎么这么红？不舒服？”  
白卿洲不知何时醒来，睡眼惺忪地看着她，抬起手来用手背蹭了蹭她的侧脸，嗓音微哑。  
“嘭”，丁蔓薇把书一扔，丢下一句“屋里太闷了我出去转转”，落荒而逃。  
转身看着丁蔓薇的背影，白卿洲抬手摸了摸刚刚被她亲过的地方。  
她凑近他的时候，温热的鼻息便已经把他弄醒了，只是他没有睁眼，想等等看她要做什么。  
或许……还对接下来可能发生的事有所期待。  
总之，他意外的发现，对于她的亲近，他竟没有想象中的反感。  
回想这两个多月朝夕相处的生活，白卿洲恍然大悟，原来他竟将丁蔓薇当做了他生活的一部分。  
属于他一个人的，那一部分。


	28. Chapter 28

丁蔓薇独自坐在后山的凉亭之中，双手托腮，愁眉苦脸。  
距离那次失了智一样的偷亲白卿洲，已经过去整整四天了……  
天知道这四天她是怎么熬过来的！  
她明明已经做得很小心了，况且白卿洲当时在睡觉，按理说不可能发现她偷偷摸摸的小动作。  
可她就是觉得，自打那天开始，白卿洲对她总是哪里怪怪的。  
以前她和方子丞说话，虽然次数不多，但也有几次是当着白卿洲的面，他都没做什么反应，顶多瞪上方子丞一眼，其余时候就在一旁站着听他们聊天。  
但是这几天，她别说是找方子丞说话，就算是路过方子丞门口，甚至是靠近两家院子中间那道院墙，白卿洲都会突然从某处冒出来，殷勤地跟她说，师父辛苦了，师父有事可以吩咐弟子去做，然后半劝半推的把她送回房里去。  
不止是方子丞，就连来她院里打扫的小侍童，都不能多和她说上几句话，就会被白卿洲接过话茬去。  
知道的，是他孝顺师父，愿意代劳跑腿。不知道的，还以为她在坐月子，受不得风，不能出门……  
第二天的时候，她去问过白卿洲，想看看他到底哪根筋搭错了。但他只是笑笑，说就是觉得她每天给他上课太辛苦了，与别人打交道这种劳心劳力的事，交给他去做就好了。  
“师父不是也希望我多多和人交流，多结交朋友吗？”  
听听，这理由，合情合理。  
但是丁蔓薇就是直觉感觉，他不对劲。  
“系统，白卿洲的好感度到多少了？”  
“薇姐，你已经问过十七遍了，”系统也和她一样愁眉苦脸，连语气都是这般，“45，回来以后就没怎么变过。”  
“那不对呀，好感度这么低……那他干嘛天天那么殷勤地围着我转啊？”丁蔓薇愁得眉毛打结。  
之前她一直担心，自己从没对付过病娇属性的角色，攻略起来会有难度，所以之前拼了命的在他跟前刷存在感。  
那段时间，白卿洲的好感度也确实长得很快。虽然根据丁蔓薇分析，是吊桥效应，但别管原因为何，至少好感度在涨，任务进度条在保持前进。  
可是最近两个多月，白卿洲的好感度一直在40到45之间上下浮动，怎么也无法突破上限。  
明明也做了饭，上了药，揉了腰，摸了脸，互相算计了一个多月，甚至还偷偷亲了一口，这些暧昧的小动作，放在她之前攻略过的角色身上，那好感度早就嗖嗖的飞涨了，可是白卿洲这边还是一块顽石，好感度雷打不动的停在45。  
所以最近几天，他反过来对她过分殷勤，反而让她害怕了。  
“你说，他不会是突然萌生了对我的占有欲，想把我锁在小院里一辈子，玩儿囚禁play吧？”  
系统没说话。  
“系统？干嘛不说话？”  
“薇姐……”系统叫了她一声，又沉默了半天，“你这次攻略的对象，毕竟是个病娇……”  
“……什么意思？”  
“我以为你已经做好对付这种常见梗的准备了。”  
丁蔓薇抿嘴：“嗯……说实话，我以为白卿洲的段位会高一点。”  
她这边和系统有一搭没一搭的聊着，试图分析出白卿洲好感度变化诡异的原因。  
另一边，白卿洲正在小厨房里给自己和丁蔓薇做晚饭。  
早在苍岚宗的时候，他就知道丁蔓薇嘴馋，她也说过，在抚仙宗里没人陪她吃饭，一个人也吃不到什么好吃的。正好那晚他给她做了一顿宵夜赔罪，看她吃得香，他也难免骄傲，自那以后便经常给她投喂。  
当然，这件事是瞒着整个抚仙宗的，毕竟一个修为极高又贵为长老的人，竟然还离不开人间烟火，实在是……怪不好意思的。  
白卿洲烧开了锅，刚端起码菜的盘子，要把切好的菜倒进锅里，就听得极其微弱的一道流光破风之声从身后袭来。  
他端着盘子的手不慌不忙的一转，稳稳放在案板上，转身向门口看去。  
小厨房的门很窄，来得三四个人没法全部进来，正紧紧地挤在一起，把门封了个严实。  
白卿洲定睛一看，便认出其中有两人是此次收徒大典上收来的新人，另外两人一左一右倚在门框上，不知是哪个长老的弟子。  
看了两眼，白卿洲又转回身去，在快烧干了的锅里添了一勺水，自顾自的做菜，丝毫没把挑事的人放在眼里。  
“你！出来！”身后有人挑衅。  
白卿洲不理，慢悠悠下菜，有条不紊地把该加的作料挨个丢进锅里，对背后的声音充耳不闻。  
那些人刚才上来对着他就是一道流光，一看就是来找茬的。白卿洲很确定自己与这些人毫无交集，便懒得搭理。  
“师兄，这小子如此目中无人，你要不拿出看家本领，咱们好生逗一逗他。”  
好事之徒爱撺掇，却偏偏也有人想要显摆。几人之中有一人站出一步，眼神轻蔑的看着白卿洲的背影，一扬下巴，对周围三人道：“学着点儿。”  
言罢，那人夸张地撸起袖子，手指翻飞，掐出一个繁琐的手印，掌心猛地一推，往白卿洲背上打去。  
白卿洲连头也没回，似乎全部注意都放在锅里。  
眼看流光便要击中他，身后四人无不得意的笑着，抱臂坐等看好戏。  
流光离白卿洲不到一掌距离时，突然停在了半空。  
看戏的四人皆是一愣。  
一面泛着幽光的屏障在白卿洲背后徐徐展开，被流光击中的位置不断波动着，那流光竟开始发出嗡鸣。而白卿洲自始至终没有回头看过一眼。  
嗡鸣声愈发明显，四人心中大叫不好，纷纷向后退去。  
“噔——”流光被屏障拦住不过片刻，便掉过头去直直射向四人。  
站在两边的人还算好躲，可中间那两个却被流光直逼眼前，吓得两股颤颤。  
“师兄，师兄救我！”  
那两个师兄拜师也没半年，功夫根本不到家，勉强能够自保，哪里还顾得上救人？  
四人吓得六神无主之时，就听“咔”的一声，一个木头瓶塞追在流光之后飞了过来，正中流光，转眼间便将它打散。  
木塞的力道减弱不少，最后撞在那个吓哭了的师弟前额，又弹开，掉下去的时候正砸在他脚面上，疼得又是一叫。  
四人见危机解除，这才长长的舒了口气，尤其是那发射流光的师兄，若是真出了事儿，他一定会被师父赶下山门。他好歹也是富甲一方的大户之子，倘若真的灰溜溜被扫地出门，他爹定会打断他的腿。  
几人喘息片刻，探头往厨房里看去，只见白卿洲将最后一道菜装进了食盒，拎着往门口走来。  
白卿洲走到门口时，那四人自动往后退开，给他让出一条路来。  
“师兄，这家伙刚才用的是哪一招啊？”  
那师兄表情一僵：“我哪知道？怕不是什么邪门歪道。”  
声音很大，故意传进白卿洲的耳朵。  
白卿洲脚步一顿。  
背后四人立刻站直了身子，刚看着他离开的心又提了起来。  
弯下腰，轻轻将食盒放在脚边，白卿洲转过身去，直视那几人的脸：“讨打？”  
让他这么一问，那为首的师兄哪还有面子在？强作勇敢的上前一步：“说什么？！”  
“耳朵聋了？”  
那人被他一咽，往后看了一眼剩下三人，咳了一声给自己壮胆，扬声道：“就是你小子抢了丁长老开门弟子的名额？”  
听这话的意思，这几人今日来主动挑衅，是在觊觎丁蔓薇？  
白卿洲原本不打算和这几个修为远在自己之下的人较真，但事关丁蔓薇，他的脸色立刻沉了下来。  
“抢不抢都轮不到你。”  
但没想到那人话锋一转：“都到抚仙宗第一美人儿座下了，你小子还招惹苏苏做什么？”  
苏苏？  
这些人是在打苏苏的主意？  
“苏苏有事会来找我，用不着你们来打抱不平。”  
“嘿？今儿这不平我们几个打定了！”  
那人说罢便向白卿洲扑了过去……  
片刻之后，后山凉亭中的丁蔓薇突然被宗主的水雾明镜唤了起来。  
丁蔓薇诧异万分：“宗主？有事儿么？”她在抚仙宗内的存在感已经很低了啊？  
宗主面色有些为难，犹豫了一下，道：“你那宝贝徒弟把你四师叔的几个徒弟给打了，他现在正在我这儿闹呢，你快来一趟吧。”  
嚯？一天没看着就搞出事情来了？  
“我马上到。”  
挥散水雾明镜，丁蔓薇驾云赶到了宗主的院子。  
院里，四个小徒弟站成一排，四长老正在他们身前站着，一副要找人拼命的架势。  
白卿洲站在对面，一言不发，衣摆上还有几个明显的脚印，脚边放着一只沾了灰的食盒。  
沈苏苏和方子丞站在宗主身后，尤其是沈苏苏脸上，还挂着两行泪。  
“宗主，我来了。四师叔。”丁蔓薇对着两个长辈行过礼后，便站到了白卿洲身边，低声关切的问着，“没受伤吧？”  
“没有。”白卿洲也低声回应。  
“怎么回事儿？”  
“他们挑衅在先，技不如人，反要告状。”


	29. Chapter 29

白卿洲说罢，丁蔓薇了然的点了点头。  
她爹在世时就与这个四长老不对付，后来她爹陨落，也是他提出来要让自己手下的大弟子补上长老之位，却被老祖拒绝，大骂一顿后才消停。  
现在是要从她徒弟身上下手报复了？  
“师侄女，”四长老气哼哼的喊丁蔓薇的名字，指着自己的几个徒弟，不忿道，“你那徒弟可真是厉害啊，看看把我几个弟子欺负成什么样了？”  
丁蔓薇闻声，往前走了两步，站在那四人面前，高声冷喝了一句：“抬起头来！”  
那四个人吓得一抖，纷纷抬头看她。四长老也被吓了一跳，没好气的瞪了她一眼。  
丁蔓薇当做没看到，对着那四人挨个打量了几眼，看向宗主：“宗主，我看不出来他们四个受了什么伤。倒是我徒弟，衣服上净是脚印，分明是他们欺负人，还恶人先告状。”  
“狡辩！”  
“是陈述事实。”  
“宗主……”四长老看向宗主，要他定夺。  
宗主收到眼神，看向了丁蔓薇，表情十分为难。  
“师侄，我已经问过了，是他四人有错在先，但毕竟你的弟子把人打了，虽然伤不在脸，但也有错。你向你四师叔赔个不是，就算了……”  
“不行！”四长老大声制止，“没这么容易！刚当上长老就纵容恶徒行凶，欺压同门，绝对不能这么简单就算了！”  
丁蔓薇不理他，眼神定定的看着宗主：“宗主，我想听听方才到底发生了什么。”  
“这……”宗主犹豫的看向四长老，却被他哼了一鼻子。  
宗主心中叹息，老四啊，这可是你自找的。  
他看向身边的方子丞和沈苏苏，让开了位置：“你们说吧。”  
沈苏苏还在低着头抹眼泪，被宗主一叫，更是抽抽搭搭半晌也说不出个完整的话来，周围几人纷纷上前安慰：“苏苏别哭，我们错了，以后再也不敢了。”  
丁蔓薇一瞧，好家伙，真不愧是玛丽苏女主，才上山几个月，就有这么多舔狗了。  
见白卿洲只往那边瞅了两眼，便收到她的视线，看向了她，丁蔓薇凑过去问他：“起因就是沈苏苏吧？”  
白卿洲犹豫了一下，点头：“嗯……”  
方子丞眼见一片混乱，怕那几个人趁乱占苏苏便宜，赶紧吼了一声，让那几人躲开，这才给丁蔓薇解释了起来。  
丁蔓薇就在四长老时不时的哼声，和沈苏苏的抽泣声里，听明白了整件事的来龙去脉。  
这段时间她一直和白卿洲关起门来好好钻研法术，没有过问男女主那边的剧情走得如何。她记得，抚仙宗的这段日子，是《大梦成仙》的作者专门拿来给男女主培养感情的，没有什么重大剧情点，便一直没上心。  
可她不知道的是，沈苏苏靠着“单纯善良”的玛丽苏光环，在抚仙宗里火速圈了一波粉。宗内本来就没有几个女弟子，她又要维持自己天之娇女的高冷人设，不能放下身段和众人打成一片。  
但是沈苏苏可以。  
只是因为白卿洲一心钻研法术，一时忽略了沈苏苏，而沈苏苏则是一直觉得丁蔓薇不喜欢她，以为是她不让白卿洲见自己，恰好今天去小厨房找吃的的时候，又想起白卿洲曾经说要给她做桂花糕，却一直没有兑现诺言……  
想起桂花糕，就忍不住想家，想着想着，沈苏苏就哭了。  
而那几人刚好路过小厨房，听见沈苏苏哭泣，便围上来问询，说要给她讨个公道。可沈苏苏哭得实在伤心，说话时一直打着哭嗝，词不达意，最后被几人误以为，是丁蔓薇师徒两人欺负了沈苏苏。  
可是丁蔓薇他们惹不起，便只好去找白卿洲的麻烦。  
他们自然也记得白卿洲入宗门那日，在议事大殿上遭受的羞辱，心想他就算再有天赋，也厉害不到哪儿去，所以才敢主动上前找茬。  
只是没想到，白卿洲的修为，远不是他们能比得了的，最后反倒被他收拾了一顿。  
最后，四个人身上除了暴露在外的部分，其他地方满都是伤，可打又打不过，只好灰溜溜的跑回去找自己师父出头。  
丁蔓薇一边听一边憋着笑，险些憋出内伤。  
不就是想在心仪的小姑娘面前装样子，结果被现实狠狠打了一巴掌吗？  
该！  
见丁蔓薇憋笑憋到双肩发抖，四长老更是觉得没面子。原本他听了四个徒弟告状，又见他们身上都是伤，登时怒火涌上心头，拉着他们便来找宗主，让他们当着宗主的面说了一遍下午发生的事。  
可刚刚那遍是方子丞说的，虽然事情前因后果大致相同，但怎么听都是他那四个废物徒弟自己惹出了事儿，又搞不定，才来找他摆平。  
四长老回头瞪着徒弟，厉声问道：“是他说的这样？！”  
“是，是……”意识到师父的怒火已经转变了方向，四个人缩了缩脖子。  
“师叔，”丁蔓薇清了清嗓子，问他，“事儿都说清楚了，究竟谁对谁错，您老人家心里肯定也有答案了，没什么事儿的话，我就带着我这孽徒回去了。上山两个月就打架，我回去得好好教训教训他。”  
丁蔓薇话里有话，四长老虽然脾气火爆又性子急，但却不傻，当然听出了她的弦外之音，哼了一声：“用不着师侄操心，这几个孽徒，我回去定不轻饶！”说完一甩袖子拔腿就走。  
“好，劳烦师叔了，回头上我那儿喝茶，新来的菊花茶，清热下火，好用得很。”丁蔓薇又暗暗讽刺了两句，见四长老已经离开院子，身后跟着的几个徒弟，早被他身上的低气压吓得腿脚打颤。  
“师侄，”宗主全程看戏，此时才开口，“你这徒弟受了委屈，按理说该让你师叔道歉，但刚才那么一闹，他已经颜面扫地，你就别跟他计较了。”  
“宗主言重，扰到宗主清修，是蔓薇教徒无方，回去定会严加管教。”  
丁蔓薇说罢要走，白卿洲赶紧追了过来，解释说自己只比她早到片刻，她和四长老说话时，他才从苏苏那里问清事情经过，否则定会帮她说清楚，不会麻烦她赶来。  
“我知道，你当然是向着师姐的，”丁蔓薇毫不在意的拍了拍他的肩，笑道，“不过看样子，你在宗内的情敌可不少，看紧点儿。”  
“师姐……”方子丞脸一红，怕她再调侃他，抱怨一声，“就知道拿我打趣。”拉上沈苏苏便走，看那架势，回家少不了一顿安慰。  
院里只剩下丁蔓薇和白卿洲两人，她看了他一眼，点点头示意他跟上，兀自迈步往院外走去。  
白卿洲快步跟上，和她并肩而行，一路沉默。  
快到他两人的院子，丁蔓薇歪头看了他一眼，抬手轻轻一戳他胳膊：“想什么呢？一直不说话。”  
“给你惹麻烦了。”白卿洲神情淡淡。  
“嗨，”丁蔓薇摆摆手，不屑道，“早习惯了。我爹还在世的时候，四师叔就隔三差五来找麻烦，这两个月他没过来，大概也是在等机会，估计早就等不及了，要不也不会这么冲动的听信一面之词，就闹到宗主那里。都是小打小闹，算不得麻烦。”  
白卿洲侧目看她：“你方才也信了我的一面之词，在方子丞解释之前……万一我也骗了你，想让你替我出头呢？”  
“我是你师父，你是我徒弟，抚仙宗里只有我俩能互相依靠，一荣俱荣一损俱损，你骗我干什么？”  
只有她和他相互依靠，一荣俱荣，一损俱损。  
白卿洲看着她的侧脸，一瞬间仿佛回到在苍岚峰下时，与她并肩同往同凤台而去。当时他问，如果她有一篮馒头，会分他几个。  
她说，两个，每日两个。  
那时白卿洲听着，只觉得这种没有意义的问题，得来的回答也不过是敷衍，虽然心头那份悸动，是实打实存在过。  
可两个月过去，听她用同样淡然的语气说，他们二人是绑在一起的，分不开，也不能分开……  
“这可是你说的，我记下了，没有反悔的余地了。”  
白卿洲嗓音低柔，像是情人低语，一时让她没反应过来他所说的话。等丁蔓薇回过神来，才发现，这不就是病娇套路台词吗！她是想嘴上撩撩，增加一下好感度，可不想刺激病娇发作啊！  
台词都整上了，那她下午脑补的囚禁play什么的，不会也应验吧！  
被自己的想法吓得一抖，丁蔓薇赶紧找补：“谁让我是你师父呐，师父肯定会对徒弟好嘛。你看四师叔虽然脾气大，但是也不会让座下弟子受了欺负不是？更何况像你这么聪明的徒弟不好找，对你不好，你跑了怎么办？”  
她使劲把话题往师徒关系上靠，希望他千万别做出什么违法犯罪的行为。  
白卿洲却只注意到了最后一句，颔首低声笑道：“我不跑，你也不许跑。”  
丁蔓薇又是一抖。  
太病娇了，太病娇了！！！  
她赶紧假装没听见，想岔开话题：“什么？”  
他转过头来看她，笑得很是好看：“问你晚上想吃什么？”


End file.
